


Раухтуш

by valkiriyav



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkiriyav/pseuds/valkiriyav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред попадает в замок могущественного колдуна. У колдуна много секретов, и лучше не пытаться их узнать.</p><p>от автора:<br/>я тут попробую обыграть свой любимый кинк - командующий боттом, ну еще пару кинков, жести типа нон-кона тут нет, но кинки довольно специфичные. даже не знаю, как их обозвать   в общем, посмотрим, но главное - тут рулит Дженсен, и он такой вот - командующий боттом.<br/>думаю миник будет, небольшой фик. а вообще - сказочка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раухтуш

***

 

Джаред не сразу понял, что происходит. Вот только сейчас – было все нормально, и рыжий Сира довольно жмурился в его объятиях, подаваясь всем своим тщедушным тельцем навстречу, льнул, и постанывал-хныкал на его члене – Джаред говорил ему что-то, не думая, что обычно болтают во время внезапного перепихона? Столкнулись у конюшни, воровато переглянулись, да и ныркнули вдвоем на сеновал, сдирая друг с друга одежду, как очумелые. Мальчишку Джаред давно заприметил, да и рыжий смотрел на него с понятным интересом, а тут вдруг совпало все – время и место. Джаред болтал, не думая - люблю-куплю-полетим, что-то вроде. Ах, да. Еще что-то про Эклза, их загадочного хозяина. Что же? Началось с того, что рыжий спросил, с ревнивыми нотками в голосе:  
\- Чего ты вдруг… на меня накинулся? Когда ты у самого ренсара в гареме.  
Джареда покоробило это словечко «гарем» - он вцепился сильнее в узенькую талию – пальцы сходились, насадил заскулившего рыжего посильнее на член, и прикусил слегка за загривок, как глупого щенка. Потом отпустил, и ответил, всеми силами стараясь придать голосу больше равнодушия, насмешки, и недовольства:  
– Ренсара обслуживать – тяжкий труд, детка. Это моя работа. Не всегда приятная. Думаешь, мне это нравится? Делаю, что велят, а ты – ты совсем другое дело. Сладкий, юный. Давай, еще раз сожмись, вот так… Как хорошо…  
Он еще успел кончить, и отпустить рыжего, и еще некоторое время, отдыхая, лежал на мягком сене, успокаивая дыхание. Внизу живота чувствовалось приятное опустошение, но что-то, уже что-то происходило. Даже рыжий, закинувший было на него ногу вдруг заскулил и отполз в сторону, скрутился в клубок, затрясся, а Джаред сел, и озадаченно принялся оглядываться.  
Что-то явно происходило – как будто тень какая надвинулась на замок – или туча грозовая, или затмение – не поймешь, что. Потемнело все кругом, угрожающе завыл-засвистал в дыры на крыше сарая ветер, а Джаред растерянно сказал вслух:  
– Что за?..  
Херня. Творилась какая-то херня, причем явно колдовская. Джаред поскорее натянул штаны, и, не оглядываясь на рыжего, побежал в дом. Только вошел в холл – сзади грохнула со всей дури обитая сталью дверь, чуть не догнала его, и тут начал догадываться несчастный Джаред, что в этот раз причиной гнева хозяина вполне мог быть он. Он? Да что же… Что же он такого сделал?  
Но как ни гнал от себя страшные мысли Джаред – память услужливо подсказывала – те неосторожные слова, что сорвались с языка в минуту урванной, запретной радости. Каков осёл!  
Джаред теперь ругал себя, хмуро поглядывая на почерневшее небо, все в сполохах молний. Сами собой закрывающиеся металлические решетки в узких длинных окнах замка – захлопывались с лязгом, будто западня закрывалась. Вот же дурак, не мог дождаться, пока ренсар свалит куда-нибудь, по своим делам, и тогда бы и трахнул рыжего – а теперь… Теперь, ну кто ж знает, что будет. Но явно слова – или действия? – Джареда хозяину по вкусу не пришлись.

Джаред поймал себя на желании юркнуть в свою каморку, подальше от гнева колдуна. Но решил, что лучше уж сразу принять наказание, чем прятаться где-то, да разве спрячешься теперь от него? Вон как взбесился, весь замок ходуном ходит. Джаред смирно стоял на месте, разглядывая сгущающуюся в углах холла темноту, и отчего-то совсем не ко времени вспомнил, как в первый раз оказался тут, в страшном, тогда казалось, жутком месте. Он уж тогда прощался с жизнью, думал – тут его и прикончит злой колдун, или превратит в жабу, или какую другую мерзость, ну или не превратит, но помучает, и проживет он, Джаред, от силы неделю, а потом и конец. Однако нет, уж полгода в замке, и даже отъелся, округлел, заматерел, гладкий стал, сытый, довольный – всякому бы такую жизнь. Мелькнуло запоздалое сожаление – о своей неосторожности, о глупости.  
Джаред вздохнул, глядя, как приближается к нему стремительно фигура в темной одежде. Точно, ренсар, собственной персоной, и злой, как черт. Джаред задумался было, есть ли отличие какое его хозяина от черта, но тут стало не до размышлений, хозяин стоял уже перед ним – в тонкую линию сжаты губы, нахмурены брови, и глаза как темные провалы. Джаред аж попятился, такой темной силой и злобой несло от колдуна. Джаред трусом никогда не был, но тут сердце упало в пятки, и он всерьез попрощался с жизнью, ожидая каждую минуту смерти, но колдун – вот странность – вдруг пробормотал что-то, тихо-тихо, Джаред не разобрал слов, может, что колдовское? – и стремительно промчался к выходу. Дверь с треском вылетела из петель, и рухнула где-то далеко, во дворе. Колдун, обернувшись черной большой птицей, взмыл в небо, да и был таков.  
Джаред еще какое-то время, открыв рот, смотрел на зияющую дыру с выломанным косяком вместо парадной двери под потолок, потом вышел на крыльцо и со вздохом глянул вверх. Тучи все еще угрожающе ворчали громом, но тьма потихоньку рассеивалась. То, что, хозяин пар решил спустить в другом месте – немного успокаивало, но ведь вернется, и тогда – держись – Джаред подозревал, что так просто не отделается. Джаред снова вздохнул – ренсар умел быть изобретательным в наказаниях.

 

Рыжего Джаред нигде не нашел – в сарае посмотрел в первую очередь, но там обнаружил лишь сиротливо валяющийся носок, продранный на месте большого пальца. Повертел в руках, зачем-то понюхал, усмехнулся, бросил, и планомерно обыскал весь замок, со всеми пристройками – рыжий как сквозь землю провалился. Подступил было с расспросами к управляющему, да тот так рявкнул на него, что Джаред от греха скорее ушел.  
Управляющий – хотя внешне напоминал огромного пещерного тролля, туповатого и злобного, на самом деле был хитер и умен, служил ренсару давным-давно, как говорили слуги в замке, не всякий сумел бы так. И отношения у них были с хозяином странные. Иногда казалось, будто Тролль – а Джаред так его про себя называл – опекает молодого ренсара. А тот ничего, даже поучения терпит. И судя по тому, как вызверился на него Тролль в ответ на невинный вопрос про Сира – считает его, Джареда, виноватым. Только вот, интересно, в чем?

Джаред поплелся в свою каморку, печальный, и встревоженный судьбой Сиры. Похоже, колдун прихватил его с собой, убираясь из замка. Что же теперь с парнишкой будет? Джаред гнал нехорошие мысли, уговаривая себя, что колдун не станет убивать мальчишку, не сделавшего, в общем, ничего плохого. И грызла обида и непонимание – за что? Как будто что страшное совершили, заговор, побег, или убийство планировали… Рыжий так вообще всего третью неделю жил в замке, привезли его точно так, как и Джареда когда-то – продала семья за долги. Везде в округе слухи ходили, что ренсар хорошо платит за живой товар, за взрослого работника парня – золотой, за девицу – два золотых, детей, правда, не брал почти никогда, так детей ему и не приводили, но о судьбах проданных людей ходили самые зловещие россказни. В общем, рыжий, когда его привезли, до смерти боялся колдуна, плакал и трясся, как осиновый лист, а потом разом как-то отошел, и освоился, не в пример быстрее Джареда. Правда, ему не довелось побывать в «гареме», да и не светило, не во вкусе ренсара был тощий, совсем молоденький рыжий Сира. 

Джаред вытянулся на узкой койке, подложив руки под голову, и мрачно уставившись в потолок, задумался. Гарем – это, конечно, сильно сказано. Но говорили так, в шутку, чтобы обозначить тех, на кого хозяин обратил внимание – в том самом смысле. Когда в первый раз Тролль повел Джареда в хозяйскую спальню Джаред не то, чтобы испугался – были у него партнеры до этого, как не быть. А стало все равно – тоскливо и холодно, мертво как-то, Джаред помнил, что решил тогда – как только закончится эта страшная ночь, пойдет, и сделает что-нибудь с собой. Или сперва пристукнет колдуна, если получится, а потом его прибьет охрана. Но все обернулась иначе, совсем не так, как он думал. Колдун ждал его уже развалясь обнаженным, на шелковых алых простынях, и выглядел, как воплощение греха – такой красивый, что Джаред встал столбом на пороге спальни, разевая безмолвно рот. 

Черт его знает, может, ренсар и использовал что-то из своих штучек для соблазнения, колдун же все-таки, но у Джареда все мысли о смерти и страхе перед предстоящим насилием испарились, при виде роскошной кровати и того, кто на ней. Джаред стоял, смотрел, смотрел, и будто проваливался куда-то, в какое-то волшебство, затягивало его в хризолитовую зелень глаз, и тянуло страшно подойти, и потрогать, на самом деле бывают такие ресницы? Пушистые, густые, загнутые, мягкие-мягкие на вид, а кожа? Неужели бывает такая белая, кажется, она как шелк, а этот рот – улыбчивый, яркий – хотелось немедленно зацеловать. Джаред, как во сне, шагнул к кровати. Потом еще. Он не видел, куда испарился Тролль, и когда, шел, как крыса за зов флейты гаммельского музыканта, очнулся только, когда ласково улыбающийся ренсар сказал негромко:  
– Подожди, киран.  
Джаред опомнился, голос выкинул его из волшебства в реальность, и он растерянно охнул, обнаружив себя полураздетым, и лежащим на ренсаре. Тот, впрочем, никакого недовольства не выказывал, но смотрел внимательно и как будто предупреждающе.  
– Что? – непонимающе шепнул Джаред.  
– Не боишься? – с непонятной интонацией спросил ренсар, без улыбки, почти холодно.  
– Нет, – прошептал Джаред, удивленный тем, что и правда – не боится же. Забыл о страхе.  
– Хорошо. – Ренсар усмехнулся, и разом стало теплее, ударило в голову, закружилась голова, Джаред невольно потянулся к нему, но ренсар снова остановил, рукой закрыв ему рот, повторил: – Хорошо, что не боишься. Ничего страшного с тобой не случится, только приятное, если… будешь слушаться. Я люблю, когда меня слушаются. Ты понял?

Джаред закивал, пытаясь еще целовать ладонь, удерживающую его, он готов был сейчас, кажется, на все. Потом он думал – колдовство, все это колдовство, ведь в обычной жизни ренсар не выглядел таким опьяняюще прекрасным, таким возбуждающим, но тогда – он правда был готов ко всему, что вздумает сделать с ним ренсар, лишь бы касался его, смотрел, лишь бы позволял трогать, ласкать, и ласкал сам. От касаний самого ренсара Джаред вспыхивал, как свечка, и весь дрожа, прижимал к себе ренсара крепче, осыпая его ласками и поцелуями. Но скоро Джаред понял, что имел в виду ренсар, когда говорил о послушании. Понял быстро, как только прошел первый запал, потому что слепой бы не заметил, как ренсар потихоньку направляет его, иногда даже не словами, а просто берет его руку, и кладет туда, где хотел бы почувствовать ласку. Джаред подчинился с радостью, и сразу, ему хотелось доставить удовольствие ренсару, он чутко ловил каждый вздох и взгляд, чтобы понять, и судя по довольным, одобрительным улыбкам, все пока делал правильно. Первое потрясение его постигло, когда ренсар сунул ему какую-то круглую склянку в руки – не иначе, как наколдовал, откуда бы она взялась тут, или из-под подушки вытащил? – перевернулся на живот, выставив задницу вверх, и сказал, закрыв глаза и положив голову на руки:  
– Хорошенько смажь, и растяни, и не торопись. Делай все медленно, Джаред.  
Джаред сперва молча и тупо пялился на возмутительно красивый зад, приглашающее раскинутые ноги, на охренительно красивую спину, и отмечал даже, что с закрытыми глазами и с такими ресницами его – его? – ренсар кажется просто убийственно красивым, и даже трогательным, но потом, наконец, до него дошел смысл приглашения, и Джаред, разом вспотев, дрожащими пальцами принялся ковырять запечатанную склянку. И, странное дело, поняв, чего от него хочет ренсар - Джаред испугался. Он просто испугался, что не сможет, не потому, что не встанет – стоял уже как каменный - он боялся, что опозорится, и кончит раньше времени, и отчего-то стало важно, очень важно – сделать все так, чтобы ренсару понравилось. 

 

Со склянкой справиться удалось, и Джаред, не дыша, принялся за дело. Ему и страшно было немного, но больше он тратил силы на то, чтобы сдержаться, и как просил ренсар – делать все медленно и осторожно, и как можно лучше. Ренсар, чуткий на ласку, недолго лежал спокойно, скоро начал стонать, подаваться вслед за пальцами Джареда, изогнулся, посмотрел на него потемневшими глазами, прохрипел:  
\- У тебя… неплохо получается. Немного глубже… Вот так, да… Еще немного.  
Голос его, срывающийся, сводил с ума, Джаред не уверен был, что долго выдержит, но ренсар вдруг сам отстранился, соскользнул с его пальцев, перекатился на спину, и позвал его:  
– Иди сюда.  
Джаред рванулся к нему, и его затянуло в смертельный, жаркий водоворот страсти, дальше он не думал уже, как бы не навредить. Он просто брал, что ему щедро отдавали, и никак не мог насытиться, не мог оторваться от этого волшебного, гибкого, сильного тела, от этого красивого рта, от этого странного и притягательного существа.

Потом, кажется, они спали, и просыпаясь, снова увлеченно продолжали, а утром Джаред ушел, и полдня ходил с шальной улыбкой на лице.  
Жители в замке, видя его рожу, понимающе усмехались, а повариха и за завтраком и на обеде все накладывала, не спрашивая, ему добавки. Счастье кончилось так же внезапно, как пришло – резко, словно хорошенько дубинкой ударили. Ночью он уже без провожатого прокрался в знакомую спальню, и обнаружил там ренсара – не одного.

Неожиданно стало больно, так больно, что Джаред, задыхаясь, согнулся, как от удара, и ничего не видя перед собой, кое-как добрался до своей комнатушки. Не спал до утра, все думал, думал, ни до чего не додумался, горела только в душе горячая, злая ревность. Соперника Джаред узнал, это был Крейг, начальник охраны замка, здоровенный детина с белокурой гривой. 

На следующий день Джаред настолько откровенно выказывал своему начальнику Крейгу неприязнь, что тот очень быстро догадался, в чем дело. Сперва посмеялся, отчего вспыхнувший Джаред полез в драку, а потом взял его за загривок да и утащил к себе в стражницкую. Поставил перед ним кувшин вина и велел:  
– Пей.  
Джаред сопротивлялся, но потом как-то сама собой получилось, что сидел, пил, и слушал, пока Крейг ему втолковывал:  
– Ты, парень, не психуй. И не ревнуй, глупое занятие. Пей давай. Если начнешь всех ревновать, долго не протянешь, или хозяин выгонит прочь, тоже не дело, куда ты пойдешь? А тут, знаешь, у Дженсена хорошо. При деле, сейчас вот воинскую науку проходишь, плохо, что ли? Везде пригодится. Что? Дженсен? Его так зовут, ты не знал? Ну, что он такой… Ну да, спит с теми, кого сам выберет. Тут в замке ребят, на кого хозяин глаз положил – гаремом называют, знаешь почему? Потому что каждого он в любой момент снова может позвать. Каждого, и любой – побежит, даже если всего раз было. Он – как яд, сладкий яд… Не забудешь… Да. Но ревновать – нельзя, сгоришь просто, к тому же один раз – мальчишка помню, был, влюбился без памяти. Тоже так, как ты на всех волком смотрел, кидался на каждого, а потом пропал. Я по случаю Ринора – это управляющий – спросил про него, так он говорит, хозяин парня каким-то зельем напоил, зельем забвения. Ну, и отвез куда-то. Тебе оно надо? 

Крейг ему долго еще толковал о привычках хозяина, о том, что иногда ренсар устраивал что-то вроде оргий, и что из спальни ренсара есть проход в соседнюю комнату, огромное помещение, и там – эти самые оргии хозяин и затевал, иногда и с гостями. Там даже кроватей не было – вся комната – одна огромная кровать, с мягчайшим ковром по всему периметру, с кучей всяких приспособлений и игрушек, как хозяин говорил, для любовных увеселений. Еще Джаред узнал тогда, что в эту комнату, как в приемную в день приезда после долгой отлучки хозяина могли прийти все, кого ренсар хоть раз выбирал в партнеры для секса. Обычно приходил последний, кому оказывал внимание хозяин, но иногда бывало, что соскучившиеся любовники дожидались ренсара толпой, в надежде, что выберут его. Но драк и разборок никогда не было – хозяин этого не выносил. 

Ну что, Джаред убедился потом, что Крейг ему сказал правду. Ломать себя было тяжко, но он сумел. Сперва сцепив зубы, наблюдал, как в спальню хозяина уходит Крейг, или Лейно, или Рик, уговаривал себя, терпел, терпел, да и притерпелся. Вспыхнувшее было – яркое, пьянящее, чему он и названия то не находил, от которого голова кружилась и ноги заплетались – притухло, и было уже не больно. Почти совсем не больно. А потом – Джаред и вовсе привык, хотя когда ему выпадала волшебная ночь с хозяином – всегда немного волновался, и понимал, что то, что он так старательно душил в себе – вовсе не умерло, иначе не было бы так безумно хорошо с ренсаром. Только вот беда – не нужны были его чувства хозяину. 

***

Джаред потихоньку начал сердиться, оттого, что никак не мог понять, где ошибся. Что не так сделал? У Крейга, одного из любимчиков ренсара, был постоянный партнер, юный красивый мальчик, и чем он, Джаред, хуже? Ну, положим, рыжий на место постоянного любовника не годился, да и вышло все случайно, как-то само собой. И даже, честно сказать, никого и не видел вокруг себя Джаред достойного заменить ренсара, но попробовать хотя бы стоило, почему нет… 

Джаред подскочил на узкой койке, когда снова вспомнил свои необдуманные слова. А пожалуй что… В этом-то все и дело. Как-то услышал ренсар, может, в волшебное зеркальце за ним следил, говорят, такие бывают – ну и обиделся. Ишь ты…

Джаред восхищенно хмыкнул, и, внезапно неизвестно чему обрадовавшись, забегал по комнатушке, из угла в угол. Оказывается, бессердечный, порочный насквозь, жадный до плотской любви красивый ренсар умел еще и обижаться и, чем черт не шутит – ревновать? 

Последнее предположение Джаред, поразмыслив, отбросил, как совсем сказочное, не верилось, что ослепительный красавец будет ревновать его, купленного за золотой приемного сына разорившегося торговца. Нет, нет – скорее обида, и чувство собственности. 

Джаред снова присел на кровать и крепко задумался. Кажется, рано он обрадовался. Нет ничего живого, настоящего под прекрасной оболочкой, ренсар весь – обман, похоть, страсть. И никого он не может, и не умеет любить.  
И ничего с этим не сделаешь. Узнать бы о судьбе несчастного Сиры, да и быть в следующий раз осторожнее, а надеяться на чудо не стоит, надо утихомирить вновь проснувшиеся чувства, и не тешить себя иллюзиями. 

***

Узнать про Сиру у Тролля не удалось, тот продолжал на Джареда смотреть зверем, какой уж тут разговор. Крейг, напротив, поболтать любил, но ничего ценного поведать не мог, лишь удивленно пожимал широченными плечами, да чесал в затылке. Говорил, что такого ни разу не было, чтобы недавно купленный и уже приставленный к делу работник пропадал бесследно. Ну, а что одновременно с ним пропал и сам хозяин – наводило на невеселые мысли. Джаред и не надеялся особо увидеть рыжего. Не то, чтобы уж сильно хотелось, а вроде как ответственность испытывал, и вину, все ему казалось, что из-за него парню досталось.

Накрутил себя за неделю так, что почти возненавидел колдуна, и лишь плечом злобно дернул, когда дозорный на башне заорал, мол, возвращается хозяин. 

Только вся его старательно взлелеянная злость испарилась, когда он увидел – не увидел даже, почуял просто – не ладно что-то с черной птицей, летит словно из последних сил, рвано, дергано машет крыльями. Он, позабыв обиды, встал с каменной скамьи, пристально всматриваясь в небо, рядом вскочил Крейг, пробормотал ругательство на своем, варнийском, и Джареда как ударило – испугался вдруг сильно, дыхание перехватило от ужаса. Не заметил сам, как вцепился клещом в рукав Крейга, и уже тряс его, спрашивал:  
– Что-то не так?  
Крейг молчал, сузив глаза, наблюдал за полетом черной птицы, словно не замечал вовсе Джареда, но потом выцедил, кое-как, нехотя:  
– Да.  
– А что делать?  
Джареду показалось, что Крейг молчал целую вечность. Он видел, как напряжен белокурый великан, и с каким бессильным отчаяньем смотрит в небо, и не хотел, боялся ответа, но начальник охраны процедил, едва сдерживая ярость:  
\- Ничего. Ждать!  
Почти над самым замком, над крепостной стеной птица начала падать. Испуганный вздох прошелестел по двору – Джаред дико оглянулся и увидел, что набежали отовсюду слуги, и с ужасом смотрят вверх. Джаред не хотел, боялся смотреть, не мог просто – не хотел видеть, как бессильно переворачивается в небе легкое тельце, все ближе к острым стальным кольям, огораживающим ров, все быстрее. Не хотел, но и не мог не смотреть – повернул голову, как проклятый, и поймал снова взглядом черную размазавшуюся тень. И тут по-настоящему, как никогда – ему стало страшно, холодный пот прошиб, и от страха от этого словно в противовес – пришла злость. И он вдруг, отпустив Крейга, заорал, зачем-то потрясая кулаком:  
\- Не смей падать! Не смей делать это сейчас, сукин ты сын!  
Его крик как будто сигналом послужил, все вдруг заорали, завопили, заплакали, а Джаред, внезапно ослабев, медленно осел на каменные плиты двора и шептал в этом хаосе забегавших, заволновавшихся людей – совсем неслышно, закрыв глаза:  
– Пожалуйста. Не надо, не уходи так, ренсар. Ну пожалуйста, я же… я так… я так и не успел сказать тебе. 

 

Кто-то наступил кованым каблуком Джареду на руку, оттоптал пальцы, и боль вывела его из оцепенения – он услышал, что кричали уже по-другому – взволнованно. Прислушался, прижимая ноющую кисть к груди, а тут вцепился ему в плечо, и заорал в ухо Крейг:  
– Посмотри, Джаред!  
Вздернул его на ноги, и ткнул вперед рукой, выкрикнул снова, ликующе:  
\- Смотри же!  
Джаред, пересиливая страх, поднял глаза, и задохнулся от волнения. Когда последний раз Джаред смотрел - три секунды назад, или очень, очень давно, время тянулось страшно медленно – ренсар уже, падая, скрылся от взглядов толпы за крепостной стеной. Казалось уже все, конец, упал, если не повезло – насадился на колья, и от одной мысли об этом кисло становилось во рту. А сейчас – вымахнул из-за стены, и уже был так близко - тень от огромных крыльев накрыла толпу, и теперь ясно видно было, что летит черная птица из последних сил, и вот-вот рухнет на них.

Видно, это мысль пришла в голову сразу многим, и люди с визгом кинулись в разные стороны – но убегать Джаред и не думал, наоборот, мелькнула дикая мысль – подхватить, не дать расшибиться, он даже шаг сделал навстречу. 

Птица издала резкий, недовольный крик, и Джаред не успел ничего сообразить, сориентироваться, как Крейг рванул его за руку в сторону и они покатились по каменной брусчатке двора. 

Что-то шумно рухнуло рядом с ними, Джареда мимоходом огрело крылом по затылку, а когда он поднял голову, успел увидеть, как перья оборачиваются черной хламидой, в которой обычно ходил колдун. 

Джаред на четвереньках быстро пополз к ренсару-колдуну, чертову крылатому ублюдку, матеря сквозь зубы все чертово колдовское племя до седьмого колена, и с тревогой вглядываясь в его белое-белое, бескровное лицо. 

Ренсар лежал на спине, раскидав в стороны руки, неловко подогнув ногу. Лицом к Джареду, но глаза крепко зажмурены, и не понять – то ли отключился, то ли боль превозмогает.

Джаред был уже в одном шаге от него, как вдруг увидел – пальцы правой руки колдуна разжались, и выкатилось прямо к самым его коленям из этой руки что-то круглое, ярко-алое, как будто даже - светящееся. Джаред удивленно гыкнул, глянул на ренсара, и удивился, поймав его острый, внимательный взгляд. 

Джаред в изумлении поднял брови, а ренсар сказал одними губами: «Спрячь».

Джаред накрыл тут же круглое-красное ладонью, удивился мимолетно – теплое, потом сообразил – ренсар нагрел своим телом, своей рукой, своим - крылом? Вот же… Посмотрел снова растерянно, на ренсара, но того уже окружили, подбежал Крейг, наклонился над телом, и загородил обзор Джареду Тролль, еще кто-то, снова поднялся шум, гвалт. 

Джаред, пользуясь суматохой, зажал в руке теплый камешек – похоже было больше всего на камень, хотя светил этот камень дьявольски-красным, колдовским – поднялся на ноги, и, толкаемый со всех сторон, смотрел, как суетятся над хозяином. Суета эта успокаивала, и дарила надежду – не дадут ренсару сдохнуть, а там уж пусть хоть что с ним делает. Лишь бы выжил. 

Джаред держал руку с камнем в кармане, не решаясь выпустить камень даже на секунду. От нервного потрясения он уже отошел, и сейчас чувствовал дикую усталость и опустошение. Смотрел, как осторожно на импровизированных носилках заносят в дом колдуна, и без всяких эмоций – кончились все – рассуждал холодно, куда бы спрятать волшебную вещь, и как бы поскорее после этого суметь заснуть, хотя бы на час, а потом пойти, и проверить, как там ренсар. 

***

Джаред мыкался по своей каморке с камнем, как дурачок какой – не мог придумать, куда спрятать. Все ему казалось – ненадежно, и в тайнике под кроватью, и в ларце, да хоть где, стоило камень волшебный выпустить из рук, как сразу начинало одолевать беспокойство – а там ли, куда спрятал, лежит? Или уж исчез, и съест его потом ренсар с потрохами за неведомую бирюльку? 

В конце концов, сунул в ладанку, что на шее, да тут же и успокоился. Как будто вещица сама знала, где ей быть – перестала Джареда тревожить, и он сразу и забыл о ней, растерянно оглянулся, с усилием вспоминая – камень? Камень, ерунда какая. Спать, как же спать хочется. Джаред только глаза закрыл, а уж кто-то тряс его, тряс, и звал, и так не хотелось шевелиться, что он, не глядя, двинул настырного локтем. Едва ворочая языком, буркнул:

– Уйди, сволочь. 

Не успел он снова провалиться в тяжкий, мертвый сон, как пробился до сознания тонкий скулеж, будто щенка пнули. Джаред узнал голос, и застонал – ныл Грин, мальчишка на побегушках у Тролля. Потом до Джареда и звуки перестали быть нытьем, сложились в слова:

– Чего пихаешься? Больно же. Хозяин зовет, Джаред, иди, хватит дрыхнуть. Уж целый час не могу разбудить, из-за тебя и мне влетит! Джаред, ну Джаред, эй!

Надоедливый мальчишка снова тряс его за плечо, и, удивленный, Джаред сел на кровати, спросил хрипло:

– А сколько я спал?

Грин выдохнул обрадовано, и затрещал:

– Не знаю точно, но часа три, или четыре, так ты идешь? Он давно звал, велел, чтобы ты скорее шел. Ну? 

Джаред потряс головой, уныло соображая, куда девались три часа из жизни. И почему он все так же смертельно хочет спать, как будто глаз не сомкнул, а пахал трое суток без перерыва? Голова соображала плохо, и он решил уточнить:

– Хозяин зовет? Или Тро… эхм… как там его… Ринор? Управляющий? 

Грин всплеснул руками от непонятливости Джареда, воскликнул:

– Наш господин! Ренсар Эклз. Ну иди же, черт бы тебя взял, не хватало, чтобы он решил, что я поручение не выполнил! 

Джаред с трудом поднялся, и чуть обратно не рухнул – стены покачнулись, но он устоял, пошире расставив ноги, хотя струхнул порядком. Что-то с ним творилось непонятное. Не заболел ли? Но сделал шаг, другой, и приободрился, вроде бы, идти мог, да и не болело ничего, просто немного кружилась голова. 

Джаред чем ближе подходил к хозяйской спальне, тем лучше себя чувствовал, но начинал беспокоиться уже по другой причине.  
Зачем он понадобился так скоро? И что нужно от него колдуну? Неужто прямо сейчас накажет? И что сделает?  
Джаред перед самой дверью застрял, и решиться зайти никак не мог, мялся, мучился, надумал было сбежать, но дверь открылась сама, и в комнату его невидимая рука заволокла за шиворот, а потом дверь захлопнулась, и путь к бегству был отрезан.

На самом-то деле Джаред бежать и не собирался – он и боялся колдуна, и желал увидеть его, и боялся за него, и злился на него, и снова – хотел видеть, и главное – хотел видеть живым и здоровым. Ну ладно, пусть не настолько здоровым, чтобы ему хватило сил Джареда пристукнуть, но и чтобы не выглядел, как умирающий. 

Колдун лежал на кровати, бледный до синевы, руки поверх одеяла, глаза закрыты, и в недовольной гримасе застыли губы. Джаред тихонько приблизился, гадая, спит колдун, или притворяется? Или, может, ему так плохо, что не может глаз открыть? Невольно забеспокоился, подошел еще ближе, и тут колдун открыл глаза, спокойно посмотрел на него и сказал неожиданное:

– Дженсен. 

Джаред соображал, наверно, полминуты, вспомнил, что это имя ренсара, но так и не поняв, в чем дело, вопросительно уставился на него, отмечая про себя, что от злости, или еще от чего щеки ренсара порозовели, и глаза начинают нехорошо, зло так, сверкать. 

– Когда мы вдвоем. Зови меня так. Понял? – с паузами сказал ренсар, и Джаред быстро закивал, соглашаясь, и все равно будучи в растерянности. Зачем ему это понадобилось? И вообще – зачем позвал его? Неужто ради этой глупой прихоти?

Ворочалось что-то в голове, как будто он забыл что-то, никак не мог вспомнить, и мучило это Джареда, он от усилий вспомнить чуть не застонал, вот-вот, казалось, он поймает за хвост ускользающее знание – что же забыл? Что-то важное, как раз связанное с тем, зачем его позвал хозяин. А ренсар – Дженсен – совсем не помогал, наоборот, словно мешал, смотрел ему в глаза, не отрываясь, и будто вдалбливал что-то, и Джаред забывал еще крепче. Когда Джаред понял обреченно, что не вспомнит – этого важного чего-то – колдун прервал с ним зрительный контакт тут же, а пока Джаред растерянно хлопал глазами и старался понять, что это вот только сейчас было, сказал буднично, словно они продолжали давний разговор:

– Значит, тяжелая у тебя работа, Джаред. 

Джаред и не знал, что такое бывает, а вот довелось – жарко стало от стыда, от неловкости. Он позабыл враз о всех сегодняшних странностях, заново переживая свою глупость, и грубость – и неправду! – переживая снова и за дурачка рыжего Сиру. Забормотал, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу и пряча глаза:

– Я… Господин, я не то хотел сказать. Вы неправильно меня поняли, я…

Колдун внезапно разозлился:

– Не то? Во-первых, Джаред – не господин. Дженсен. Во-вторых – не лги. Что думал, то и сказал, ты ведь всегда такой прямой, честный. Весь на виду. Да? 

Отчего-то в устах колдуна определения «честный» и «прямой» звучали как ругательство. Джареду очень хотелось крикнуть – нет, совсем нет, не честный, но язык его вдруг обрел самостоятельность, или сыграла с ним дурную шутку совесть, мучившая его теперь за рыжего неудачливого любовника. Джаред неожиданно выпалил:

– Ладно, пусть. Я неблагодарный сукин сын. Я живу как сыр в масле, и еще смею жаловаться. А ты. Дженсен, да? Скажи, Дженсен, добрый мой хозяин, что же такого ужасного совершил маленький Сира? Что ты с ним сделал, и главное, за что? Объясни, великодушный хозяин. 

Джаред и не ожидал, что последует такая реакция – Дженсен побелел, потом вспыхнул, потом снова побледнел, сжал кулаки, и прошипел сквозь зубы:

– Не смей его упоминать, киран Джаред. Просто заткнись.

Но Джареда понесло, как живой встал перед глазами несчастный маленький Сира. Наверняка убил его колдун, и нести этот груз вины Джареду до конца дней. Распалясь, Джаред размахивал руками:

– Почему это? Ты ведь добрый, великодушный хозяин, скажи своему верному слуге, что ты сделал с маленьким, безобидным парнишкой?

Ренсар сел в кровати, губы его кривились в злой, некрасивой усмешке:

– Верный? Это ты верный? 

Джаред покачал головой, удивляясь абсурдности ситуации, потом улыбнулся, и заржал, захохотал в голос, постанывая:

– Ох, сдохну… Мы… О разном говорим, кажется, но все равно, смешно, про верность, ах-ха-ха!..

Джаред недолго смеялся, Дженсен подскочил к нему, и – откуда силы взялись? Только что, вроде, лежал без сил – врезал с размаху по скуле, Джаред ржать перестал, и начал отступать к двери, блокируя удары, и про себя удивляясь тому, что хозяин не применил колдовства, а полез драться, как мальчишка. Надо же. Снова удивил, и не переставал удивлять. 

Впрочем, Дженсен скоро опомнился, отступил от Джареда. Одернул на себе ночную сорочку, снова превращаясь в надменного ренсара-колдуна. Смерил Джареда с ног до головы злющим взглядом и процедил сквозь зубы:

– Хорошо же. 

Вернулся в кровать, а Джаред, пока он шел, засмотрелся на него, стараясь разглядеть под тонким шелком задницу, и… да, в общем, загляделся. А потом Дженсен скользнул под одеяло, снова вытянул поверх него руки, и как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил разговор:

– От непосильного труда я тебя освобождаю, киран. 

Джаред ждал чего-то подобного, но не ожидал, что так оборвется все внутри, заледенеет. Он проглотил комок в горле, и хотел было уже попросить прощения, но Дженсен обронил:

– Но не отпускаю. 

Что? Что он хочет сказать? Что Джаред останется в замке, или что? Вопросы, вопросы, и ни на один проклятый колдун не отвечает прямо, Джаред начал снова злиться, от отчаяния, от непонимания. Вздохнул шумно, спросил:

– Что это значит? 

Дженсен злобно усмехнулся:

– Узнаешь. 

Джаред невольно потянулся к ладанке на груди, потом с удивлением посмотрел на свою руку. Понятнее не стало, ничего, но уже было не так странно, страшно и холодно. Будто он получил одобрение, или поддержку. Узнает Джаред о своей участи в самое ближайшее время. Можно подождать, к тому же, он подозревал, ждать придется недолго. Но оставался все-таки еще один невыясненный вопрос. И действовать нужно было осторожно.  
Джаред спросил как можно равнодушнее:

– Все-таки, что с рыжим? 

Ренсар Дженсен метнул в него подозрительный взгляд, и поджал губы. Пальцы его на черном одеяле вновь сжались в кулаки. Джаред спросил еще нейтральнее:

– Он хотя бы жив?.. 

Дженсен упрямо отвернулся, к стене, Джаред вздохнул, и направился к выходу. У самых дверей его догнало короткое:

– Да. 

Джаред остановился, хмыкнул, повернулся к Дженсену, и тот быстро проговорил:

– Ты его никогда не увидишь. 

Щеки его вновь заалели, пальцы нервно тискали одеяло, но Дженсен, кажется, не замечал этого, и продолжал сверлить Джареда недоверчивым взглядом. 

Джаред широко улыбнулся, соглашаясь, развел руки в стороны

– Ладно. 

Джаред успел еще увидеть тень удивления на лице – Дженсена, не ренсара – прежде чем тот выгнал его, неизвестно отчего разозлившись. Но – да, с этого момента даже будучи наедине только с самим собой, Джаред называл его про себя Дженсеном. Не ренсаром, не колдуном. Дженсеном. 

***

 

Неделю после возвращения хозяина Джаред жил спокойно. Ну, как сказать – спокойно. Занимался своим делом, охранял замок под началом Крейга. Дженсен к себе его не призывал, впрочем, никого другого тоже, оно и понятно было, отсыпался, приходил в себя, но напряжение Джареда не оставляло.  
Он все ждал, что теперь будет с ним, и некстати вспоминал – само как-то в голову вскочило – а ведь последнее время Дженсен любил проводить время только с ним, Джаредом. А он, тупица, разоткровенничался с Сиром, и понять можно было так, что тяжко ему внимание хозяина, с чего, дурак, так ляпнул? Не хотелось перед Сиром выглядеть подстилкой хозяйской? Глупая гордость, да просто – глупость, а вон чем обернулось все. Хозяин теперь задумал что-то, и явно это не придется Джареду по вкусу – пойти к нему, пока не поздно, покаяться – сказать правду? Мол, ляпнул, чтобы перед мальчишкой покрасоваться, на самом деле нет дороже для меня подарка, чем эти ночи, не лишай меня их, господин. Так ведь опять – гордость не позволит сказать…

Еще через три дня к самой ночи, когда Джаред даже вздремнуть успел, прибежал к нему опять Грин, вытащил из приятной грезы своим звонким голоском:

– Джаред, Джаред, тебя хозяин зовет, или скорее! 

Сон прошел в миг, сердце ухнуло в пятки. Джаред сел на кровати, растерянно глядя вслед убежавшему Грину, и боясь идти, и радуясь, что увидит, наконец, Дженсена. Тот все это время из своих покоев не показывался, и Джаред успел соскучиться, хотелось хоть одним глазком взглянуть – как там он, жив ли вообще. 

Как добрался до хозяйских покоев, Джаред не помни, и снова застрял перед дверью, но, как и в прошлый раз, они сами распахнулись, и, приободренный, Джаред ступил внутрь. Дверь мягко закрылась, но Джаред не слышал уже ничего, смотрел на Дженсена.

Дженсен сидел в своей роскошной кровати, опираясь о кучу подушек, и лениво листая книгу. При виде Джареда поднял голову, усмехнулся, щелкнул пальцами, книга исчезла. Дженсен вжался в подушки, закинув руки за голову, и из-под ресниц смотрел на Джареда, смотрел, улыбался, всего лишь улыбался – но в спальне сразу стало жарче. Джаред увидел, что шелковое покрывало сползло с Дженсена, обнажив его торс, сползло до талии, и, скорее всего, если откинуть одеяло, там он был такой же восхитительно обнаженный. 

Джареда ноги сами принесли поближе. Стоял, смотрел голодными глазами, и не знал, что делать – раньше бы кинулся на него, облизал, зацеловал с головы до ног, а теперь предупреждающий огонек в глазах Дженсена остановил его, беспомощного, у самого края.

Молчание длилось бесконечно долго, мучительно долго, наконец, Дженсен опустил одну руку, сам отбросил одеяло – Джаред отметил, и правда обнажен, и, в отличие от него, не возбужден совсем, и это подействовало на Джареда как холодный душ. Дженсен спросил:

– Ну, что же ты? 

Насмехался, сволочь. Джаред вспыхнул, упрямо набычился. Дженсен продолжал, будто невольно поглаживая себя по бедру, спокойный, красивый до боли, и далекий, вроде вот – весь лежит перед тобой, а попробуй, достучись:

– Джаред, ты ведь всегда был сообразительным. Ну?..

Джаред угрюмо молчал, не отводя взгляда от руки Дженсена, начавшего поглаживать себя по груди. Дженсен прикрыл глаза, опустил вторую руку, провел ею медленно-медленно, начиная с лица, погладил шею, мимоходом обвел большим пальцем ореол соска, ниже, ниже, ласкал себя бесстыдно, добрался до своего расслабленного члена, принялся поглаживать его, и не отрываясь, смотрел на Джареда, потемневшим взглядом. Задышал чаще, приоткрыл рот и вздохнул, сдерживая стон, и все смотрел на Джареда, и улыбался. 

Джаред, как во сне, потянулся у Дженсену. И уже сидел на кровати, и ласкал его – ласкал, как умел, как нравилось всегда его Дженсену, его ренсару, и не надеялся, и не смел надеяться – что, его простили? 

Дженсен вздыхал, жмурился от удовольствия под его руками, постанывал, а Джареду будто силы прибавлялось, от каждого сладкого его вздоха. От ощущения теплой гладкой кожи под руками Джаред терял голову, боясь сорваться, невозможно было быть так рядом – так близко, и не хотеть стать еще ближе, а Дженсен – он будто дразнил, перевернулся на живот, и попросил размять ему спину. А после, когда Джаред весь дрожа от возбуждения, прерывисто вздохнул, и оторвался от него, чтобы утереть лицо, Дженсен все так же безмятежно велел ему растянуть его хорошенько. Джаред почти поверил, что прощен, когда Дженсен непроизвольно принялся сам со стонами насаживаться на его пальцы. Когда крикнул хрипло:

– Довольно! Вот теперь… хорошо. 

Джаред, распаленный, с каменным стояком, навис над Дженсеном, целуя его в висок, прошептал:

– Я… Дженсен, я хочу…

И вдруг услышал холодное:

– Нет.

Джаред не поверил сперва, прижался к нему крепче, касаясь членом ягодиц – одно движение, и он будет там, в горячей, тесной дырке, и наверху блаженства. Но Дженсен вывернулся в его руках, опалил взглядом, совсем не мутным от страсти, ярким – злым, усмехнулся:

– Ты свою работу сделал. Пока. Но, Джаред. Ты никуда не уйдешь, я тебя – не отпускаю. Ты мне понадобишься… еще.

Джарел тупо моргнул – так ныли яйца, и в голове стоял туман, но уже доходило понимание – не прощен, а с пониманием и горечь, и разочарование. Дженсен повернул голову куда-то вбок, и позвал:

– Крейг!

Джаред наблюдал, как к кровати подходит обнаженный – когда успел? – Крейг, и заметил даже на лице его некую смущенную улыбку, адресованную ему, Джареду. 

Наблюдал, как со стороны – чувства отключились, настолько сокрушительным было поражение – Крейг вошел через другую дверь, через комнату игр, и краем глаза увидел, что там мелькнула еще чья-то обнаженная спина, прежде чем дверь закрылась. А потом ему стало не до отвлеченных размышлений, Дженсен, сукин сын, повернулся к Крейгу спиной, а сам вцепился в Джареда, и приказал, будто сдерживая давно бушевавший внутри огонь:

– Крейг, скорее. Пожалуйста. 

Джаред безотчетно лег так, как хотелось Дженсену – лицом к лицу с ним. Позволял держаться Дженсену за свои плечи, и слушал его прерывистое дыхание – его губы были так близко! – смотрел в его глаза, яркие, полыхающие, видел страдальчески изломанную линию бровей, наблюдал, как он кусает губы, и шепчет – еще, давай скорее, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, еще. Крейг долбился в Дженсена сзади так, что и Джаред словно принимал эти толчки, а потом Дженсен прохрипел:

– Джаред… Придвинься… Ближе.

И Джаред придвинулся, они с Крейгом зажали Дженсена с двух сторон, и теперь толчки Крейга Джаред ощущал еще более явственно. Дженсен потянулся к его рту, и Джаред поцеловал, жадно, забывая дышать – его сердце рвалось от боли, и от счастья, и желания обладать капризным и мстительным, и обидчивым ренсаром, хотя бы так. 

Дженсен застонал, и принялся вертеть головой, ему не хватало дыхания. Джаред оторвался от его сладкого рта, и Дженсен опять приказал, едва дыша, и подкрепляя свои слова жестом:

– Возьми… его, подрочи. Сильнее. Сильнее! 

Крейг начал долбиться быстрее, очевидно, подходя к разрядке, и Джаред, подстраиваясь под его движения, резко, наверняка почти больно для Дженсена двигал рукой, зажимая в ладони его член. Дженсен стонал все громче, подаваясь от толчков Крейга и грубой ласки Джареда, кусал губы, мотал головой, непроизвольно вцеплялся в плечи Джареда все крепче, пока не вскрикнул, пачкая живот Джареда и его руки спермой. Как кончил, отпустил Джареда тут же, расслабленно, безвольно мотаясь под толчками Крейга. Без сил замычал что-то, Джаред, все так же возбужденный до предела – злобно посмотрел ан Крейга, тот выдохнул, закатывая от предвкушения глаза:

– Сейчас, сейчас и я тоже… Ох…

Кончил, до и отвалился, переводя дыхание. Дженсен, не придерживаемый больше здоровяком Крейгом, мягко упал на живот, глаз не открыл, сладко-довольно вздохнул и тут же, кажется, и заснул. 

 

Джаред с ненавистью взглянул на Крейга и соскользнул с кровати. Яйца ломило так, что встать удалось не сразу, он охнул, и с трудом выпрямился. Крейг примирительно бросил ему в спину:

– Хочешь, подрочу?

\- Отвали, - сквозь зубы пробормотал Джаред, и шагнул было прочь – ненужное сочувствие соперника жгло, как огнем.  
Но уйти не успел, остановило тихое:

– Стой.

Джаред обернулся к кровати. Дженсен вовсе не спал. Тело расслабленно все так же, лицо наполовину утонуло в подушках, но одним глазом Дженсен внимательно следил за Джаредом. 

Джаред едва удержался от грубого – чего еще надо? – вспомнил, Дженсен не закончил еще с ним. Будет, видать, издеваться и дальше. 

Джаред, едва переставляя ноги, вернулся, спиною к Дженсену сел на кровать, закрыл глаза и принялся дышать медленно, медленно, утихомиривая плоть, успокаивая дыхание. И не прислушиваясь, что там делают позади него Крейг и Дженсен. Возня все продолжалась, Джаред не выдержал, обернулся – Дженсен лежал на спине, над ним нависал Крейг, целовал его с неожиданной в таком огромном воине нежностью, и, похоже было, Дженсену это нравилось. 

Джаред скорее отвернулся. Возбуждение не проходило, отчаянно хотелось близости, и понятно было, что Дженсен и не отпустит его, и не даст удовлетворить желание, будет мучить вот так, неизвестно сколько. Тяжко ему было, и муторно, и ведь, что самое смешное – вспоминал, как держал в объятиях Дженсена, только что, когда трахал его Крейг, и ведь казалось, самое невероятное, казалось, будто хотел, и звал и просил Дженсен – его, Джареда, а не Крейга. Не отпускал его, Джареда, держался за него, и требовал ласки, вот же… Кого наказывает так изощренно, чего хочет доказать? Остается терпеть, и ждать. 

Джаред выдохнул, снова набрал воздух, выпустил медленно из легких, уговаривая себя – терпеть, терпеть. Невольно потрогал ладанку, которую никогда не снимал, и вроде как, легче стало. Надежда не надежда, что-то легкое, как поцелуй, легкий, невесомый, коснулось его, словно погладила невидимая рука. И он как будто услышал безмолвное обещание, что дальше, когда-нибудь, потом, позже станет все по-другому. Если выдержит.

Дженсен позвал его – тихо-тихо, прошептал:

– Джей…

Джаред обернулся, увидел, как Дженсен лежит, зажмурившись, раскидав в стороны руки, и ноги его на плечах Крейга.  
В этот раз Крейг не спешил, он был нежен, и толкался в любовника медленно, мучительно медленно. По телу Дженсена пробежала сладкая судорога, он вцепился в покрывало, и еле слышно снова позвал Джареда. И Джаред сорвался с места. 

Он отчего-то знал, что нужен Дженсену, вот просто – нужен, чтобы рядом, чтобы чувствовать – и он подполз на коленях ближе к нему, начал гладить его лицо, целовать. Дженсен ответил сразу, жадно, с готовностью, тянулся к нему, хватался за него, за что придется, и держал, не отпуская, все время, пока Крейг трудился над ним. Распахнув глаза, смотрел на Джареда, и шептал:

– Не уходи. Держи меня, Джаред, держи… 

И Джаред держал, и делал все, о чем просил его горячечным безумным шепотом Дженсен. Он давно забыл о себе, о своем возбуждении, оно истаяло в этой безумной ночи, он просто держал Дженсена. Не отпускал.

А потом, позже, когда ушел Крейг, и в узкие высокие окна спальни заглядывал серый рассвет, Джаред отнес Дженсена, как тот просил, в каменную купель, и хотел было удалиться, но тот снова не отпустил его. Заставил его мыть, а сам почти засыпал в теплой воде, расслабленный, с мягкой улыбкой на губах, и это была пытка почище прочих. 

Он не отпустил Джареда и потом – велел ложиться рядом. Прижался к нему всем телом – чистым, теплым, пробормотал невнятно:

– Не уходи сразу. Дождись, как засну. Ладно? 

Что еще оставалось? Джаред прошептал – да – и лежал, прислушиваясь к дыханию за спиной, дожидаясь, когда оно станет размеренным, тихим, почти не слышным. И странно, не чувствовал гнева, а только боль и еще беспокойство – за него, за Дженсена. Сейчас Дженсен ему казался не жестоким тираном или мстительным любовником – а несчастным, запутавшимся, очень ранимым, и хотелось ему как-то помочь, только как помочь, как уберечь, от самого себя, от других опасностей, от его, джаредовой глупости – знать бы еще. 

***

 

Джаред не думал, конечно же, нет – что отделается одной ночью, так и вышло. Изводил его Дженсен долго. Призывал к себе каждый вечер, заставлял готовить себя – для других, и не отпускал, пока не натрахается до полубессознательного состояния, но и тогда не отпускал. Подгребал к себе, сильный, гибкий, пахнущий чужой спермой и чужими руками, и своим, ничем не перебьешь запахом, пряным, терпким, от которого кругом шла голова, весь оплетал Джареда, руками-ногами, бормотал – не уходи, не отпущу, вот так хочу чтобы лег, да, вот так, спи – и засыпал сам, и даже во сне сильнее прижимал, едва Джаред пытался выскользнуть из его объятий. Джаред дожидался, пока Дженсен заснет крепче, уходил к себе в каморку, и дрочил, грубо, резко, но желанного успокоения не получал – видно, чары какие наложил на него вредный колдун. 

За неделю Джаред спал с лица, потерял аппетит и сон, слегка даже оброс, не было желания бриться, да и мысли нехорошие приходили в голову, при взгляде на заточенную сталь, от греха подальше, Джаред ножичек в руки не брал. В редкие часы отдыха, когда оставлял его в покое и Крейг, вдруг начавший хлопотать возле него, словно курица возле яйца, забирался в круглую башенку на северной стене, и подолгу смотрел в сторону Ренлари. Далековато было до родного городка, до отцовой лавки, до сестры с матерью – не видать, но все равно немного легче становилось, отпускало. Сидел, размышлял подолгу, что жил неплохо в приемной семье, кормили сытно, не били. Когда хорошие времена были учиться дозволяли, да что там, не был в обиде Джаред на них. Даже скучал вот теперь. 

А в эту ночь Дженсен вообще не знал удержу, словно задался целью довести его, Джареда, до какой-то последней черты. Заставил Джареда привязать себя к хитрой распорке, и лежал на этой штуке, весь вывернутый, в позе настолько открытой, что от одного его вида кровь ударяла в голову. Велел привели парнишку, совсем недавно появившегося в замке, чем-то неуловимо напоминавшего Сиру – только посимпатичней, повыше, покрепче, да и приказал Джареду научить новичка – что, да как, аж сталь прорезалась в голосе, когда Джаред отступил, и сдавленно сказал:

– Нет.

Дженсен сверкнул злыми глазищами, внимания не обращая на перепуганного новенького парнишку, задергался в путах, зашипел, как змея:

– Сделаешь. Все сделаешь, сам, своими руками, и не смей мне перечить. Возьми его хуй, подрочи, если надо, в рот возьми. Посмотри, какие у него длинные, сильные пальцы. Берешь его руку в свою, показываешь, не забудь смазать его пальцы, вместе все будете делать, научишь его, всему, что умеешь, вся ночь впереди. 

До звона в ушах – напряжение повисло между ними, и что тогда остановило его, Джаред не мог точно сказать. Зажмурился, перевел дух. Стравил, потихоньку стравил ярость, гнев, открыл глаза, сказал спокойно, покорно:

– Ладно.

И ведь смог, сумел, и парня успокоить, и даже получилось у того, правда, не сразу, да и Дженсен, видя, что по его все идет, сменил гнев на милость, улыбнулся мальчишке, и тот сразу был очарован – насмерть, Джареду даже жалко стало его. Потом Беннор – так, оказалось, звали его, уж старался сам, изо всех сил – угодить, и Джаред с грустной усмешкой узнавал в этом пылком горячем парне себя. 

А потом дело пошло у них так хорошо, что Джаред отступил, и понял вдруг, что Дженсен весь поглощен новым любовником, не на шутку. Раньше он не выпускал Джареда из виду, тянул к себе, волей неволей привлекал к действу, а тут словно забыл совсем о Джареде. 

Давно снял Дженсена с неудобной распорки Беннор, и оба расположились на полу комнаты любовных игрищ, и трахались так самозабвенно, что Джаред почувствовал себя лишним. Встал с колен, шагнул назад, к двери, еще, никто не окликнул, не позвал. Джаред подхватил одежду с пола, и ушел, не заботясь, увидит ли его кто обнаженным в коридорах замка, нет ли, какая разница. Уходил медленно, но окрика так и не дождался. 

Пробрался к себе в каморку, отчего-то замерзший, задервенелый, кое-как оделся, свернулся под одеялом, но не спалось, и не думалось – и даже не было больно, просто тихо, пусто, и холодно. 

Поднялся, не мог тут быть – нечем было дышать. Встал кое-как и побрел на северную башню. Оказалось, чтобы забраться наверх, нужны силы, а их не было, поднимать чугунные ноги на высокие каменные крутые ступени, не было совсем. Но он, держась за стены, все таки влез на самый верх, забрался в островерхую башенку и тут же сел на каменный пол – ноги больше не держали. Сидя на полу не было видно рва внизу, и моста, зато хорошо видно было небо, и Джаред уставился вверх, зажимая мерзнущие руки между колен, и размышляя о всяких мелочах, вроде того, что вот он сейчас отдохнет, и встанет, и посмотрит в сторону дома, а потом вниз, а потом подышит воздухом, подождет рассвета, он уже совсем скоро, почти светло, посмотрит, как встает солнце, и ему станет лучше. Обязательно станет лучше. 

 

***

 

Джареду показалось, что он только на секунду смежил веки, совсем ненадолго, а когда открыл глаза, увидел вдруг, что в круглой башне будто разом потемнело, и стало тесно, ворвался в узкую башенку колдун – ну кто еще? Больше некому. Джареда подняло в воздухе и шмякнуло о стену, от боли он охнул:

– Что?..

А Дженсен прижал его к стене уже не колдовской силой, а своим телом, собой, обнимал его сильно, так, что не вырвешься, смотрел в глаза бешено, зло, и шипел снова, как змей какой:

– Ты. Ты что задумал? Отвечай, сукин ты… 

Джареду показалось на миг, что за злобой он слышит страх, и это нелепое предположение немного примирило его с действительностью. А еще вдруг совсем уменьшилась, как исчезла жалость, и нежность, некстати все время рвавшиеся из него – зачем? Разве нужна Дженсену его нежность? Он попытался отстраниться от этого красивого, дышащего злобой лица, стукнулся головой о стену, отвернулся – чтобы не видеть, не смотреть на него, и ответил устало:

– Ничего. Подышать вышел. 

Не соврал, так и было. Ну, может, и мелькнула трусливая мыслишка спрыгнуть с башни, так он и правда – не собирался, Просто подумал. 

Дженсен немного разжал тиски объятий, потом отпустил его вовсе, но не отходил, так и стоял – вплотную, в полушаге. Джаред протиснулся между ним и стенкой, и стал к окошку, спиной к ренсару, всей грудью демонстративно вдыхая воздух. 

Так и стояли, пока совсем не рассвело, а Джаред, снова чувствуя, как вокруг искрит воздух от одного только присутствия колдуна, от напряжения, вздохнул тяжко – не уйти от разговора, а дальше, он знал, больше не выдержит, вот все уже, все – повернулся лицом к Дженсену, чтобы высказать все, что накипело.

И чуть не поперхнулся от его взгляда – будто пеплом присыпанного, полного невысказанной, неутоленной тоски. Забыл все, что хотел сказать, шагнул навстречу, испуганно потянулся к нему, спросил снова:

– Что?

Дженсен смотрел на него жадно, вроде хотел подойти, казалось, сейчас шагнет тоже навстречу, протянет руки, объяснит, оживет – но нет, опустил глаза, и снова в маске – надменный, холодный, подозрительный. Жесткий. Покачал головой, мол, ничего. Произнес без всякого выражения:

– Джаред, иди к себе. Ложись спать, отдохни. 

Джаред руки опустил, и смотрел на бледного, измученного не меньше его ренсара, и понимал, что возвращается в сердце непрошеная, ненужная жалость, ну вот откуда – жалость? Этот колдун его не жалеет, себя, никого не жалеет. А он, дурак, жалеет, одно желание – прижать к груди, позвать тихо по имени, погладить, как ребенка, по голове, и отогнать кошмар, пообещать, что все-все наладится, все будет хорошо.

Дженсен – как услышал его мысли, дернулся, маска надменная спала с лица, посмотрел снова на него больными глазами, криво усмехнулся, и, словно защищаясь, отступил, поднимая руки, но быстро опомнился. Повторил, все так же холодно, и равнодушно:

– Иди к себе. 

***  
Сутки Джаред проспал, и видел во сне сон – как будто просыпается, а на узком подоконнике маленького окошка еле умостив длинные ноги сидит кто-то, в светлом, сам весь прозрачный, как дух какой, и через его тело можно разглядеть решетку на окне. 

Джаред проваливался в сон снова, и этот дух, не дух – привидение? – рассказывал ему занятную историю. Но проснувшись полностью, Джаред помнил только, что рассказывал дух что-то про раухтуш, часть души. Но что рассказывал, Джаред не помнил, и отчего-то казалось ему, что и не нужно вспоминать, он и не старался, страшно было. Другой Джаред, из сна, знающий, испуганный, просил-умолял – стой, не ходи, не лезь, не нужно это тебе – Джаред и не лез, постарался скорее забыть, и забыл бы вовсе, если бы, засыпая после долгого дня, не видел каждый вечер серый, едва видимый, сгорбившийся силуэт на подоконнике. 

Колдун оставил его в покое, после той ночи с новеньким, Беннором. Джаред было подумал, что нашел Дженсен новую игрушку, и ходил сам не свой, но потом к нему начал приставать сам Беннор, причина его ревнивых дум, с расспросами.  
Глаза у мальчишки горели лихорадочным огнем, и он так неумело скрывал страсть, и недоумение, и обиду, что Джареду снова стало жаль его. Похоже было, что Беннора игнорируют так же, как и прочих. Джаред, вспомнил науку Крейга, напоил парня до бровей, и попытался, как мог, объяснить, что не нужно Беннору думать и решать, и особенно надеяться – решает тут все хозяин. И лезть колдуну под руку нельзя, может плохо закончиться. Можешь остаться без памяти, а можно и жизни лишиться. Напился с ним сам заодно, а ночью к нему снова явился дух, и снова рассказывал, и Джареду в этот раз было страшно, даже сквозь сон страшно. Он проснулся, весь мокрый от пота и трясущийся, и долго не мог успокоиться. 

Ему приснилось, что после светлого явился к нему другой, темный, большой, могущественный, и хотел этот темный забрать у него жизнь, и сердце, и душу. Темный навис над ним, и протянул к нему длинные руки, холодные его пальцы как в масло вошли в тело, под кожу, причиняя адскую боль. Но потом что-то пыхнуло, как будто между ними – этим черным пришельцем и им, Джаредом возникла невидимая преграда, такая мощная, что темного отшвырнуло прочь, а Джаред проснулся, и услышал, что скулит от страха. 

Больше в ту ночь заснуть не удалось, он повертелся, поерзал, потом встал, оделся, и ноги сами его принесли к спальне Дженсена.  
С той ночи, когда он тут в последний раз был, и когда в последний раз видел Дженсена, прошло уже дней десять, если точно – двенадцать, ну да, он считал. Считал, и все ждал чего-то, и ловил любые слухи, каждое оброненное слово про хозяина. Крейг вчера сказал, что добился, чтобы его приняли – по своим делам, просил купить оружия, и еще про северную стену – обвалились ступени к одной из башенок – колдун принял его неохотно, слушал вполуха, велел идти с такими пустяками к управителю и оставить его в покое. Надо ли говорить, что Крейг нашел повод, чтобы посмотреть на хозяина, и тот, кажется, это понимал. Выглядел он, Джаред специально расспрашивал, вполне нормально, недовольный был, что оторвали от дел, но орать не орал, показался, да и выставил прочь.

– Что он там делает? – спрашивал Джаред.

Крейг пожимал плечами:

– Не знаю, и знать не хочу. Весь его кабинет завален книгами, склянки всякие, воняет чем-то. Я посмотрел, там череп еще валяется, и, кажется, дохлая ящерица или жаба там на столе. 

Понятно было, Дженсен с головой ушел в какие-то свои колдовские делишки, и это Джареда сильно беспокоило. Вот странно, не находил себе места, и все. Страшно было именно сейчас, хотя и раньше Дженсен запирался у себя надолго, месяцами, и творил там что-то такое, отчего над замком скапливались черные тучи, ворчал гром и блестели многоветвистые страшные молнии.  
Сейчас молний никаких не было, но все равно было Джареду не по себе, душно, нехорошо. Словно вот-вот должно было произойти несчастье, и душа предчувствовала его и заранее тосковала. 

Джаред остановился перед спальней, не перед кабинетом, знал, чувствовал, что Дженсен тут. Погладил шершавую поверхность двери, прошептал, хмурясь:

– Да что ж такое-то… Не пойму… 

Постоял, посмотрел еще на дверь, зная точно, что ни за что не войдет, вздохнул, так и не улеглось беспокойство. Вздохнул еще, и вдруг, словно бес вселился в него, толкнул эту проклятую дверь, и вошел внутрь. Да и замер на пороге, с открытым ртом.  
Дженсен не спал, и не лежал в кровати, стоял прямо перед дверью. Стоял полностью одетый, в своей черной хламиде до пят, скрестив руки на груди. Смотрел на него и усмехался. 

Джаред просипел, растерявшись:

– Я… это…

И потерял все слова, вглядевшись в измученное, серое лицо Дженсена. Кроме очевидной усталости на нем была написана такая решимость, и такая знакомая ярость, что у Джареда упало сердце. Что-то явно происходило, только вот ярость вызвал не он, не из-за него злился Дженсен, ему он пытался улыбнуться, но улыбка получилась немного напряженной. 

– Что случилось? – быстро, не думая, выпалил Джаред.

Он сразу, как спросил, вспомнил, что ввалился в спальню хозяина посреди ночи, и что это хозяину пристало задавать такой вопрос, смущенно поднял плечи, лихорадочно придумывая оправдания, но Дженсен как будто слышал его мысли – расцепил руки на груди, взмахнул ими, как крыльями, раздраженно воскликнул:

– Джаред, не спрашивай, ты не поймешь. Объяснять долго, да и не хочу я ничего объяснять. 

Джаред удивленно посмотрел на Дженсена, понимая, что сейчас произошло кое-что интересное. Если… Сопоставить с его ночным кошмаром, и бдением Дженсена – почему он не спал? И отчего так зол и измучен? И что вообще происходит? Обидно было оттого, что Дженсен не считал нужным ему что-то объяснять, но, с другой стороны, Дженсен не удивился, что Джаред пришел, и не отрицал, что действительно что-то происходит. И, главное, он как будто ждал его, Джареда. 

Джаред не мог скрыть улыбку, и Дженсен поморщился, пробормотал деланно-недовольно:

– Джаред…

Словно желая скрыть смущение, отвернулся от него, подошел к окну, и замер там черной тенью, Джаред сразу же вспомнил своего ночного светлого гостя. А потом, по ассоциации, и последнего, черного гостя. 

Джаред от одних воспоминаний похолодел, а Дженсен вдруг сказал, тихо, отчетливо и очень-очень спокойно:

– Я должен найти разгадку. Должен, я все равно найду. Я поторопился, и чуть не… испортил все. Я чуть не погубил тебя. А теперь еще этот… явился.

Джаред, его как канатом тащило, уже стоял возле Дженсена, а тот взглянул на него, прямо, серьезно, и повторил:

– Я найду способ, я все исправлю. Облечу весь свет, узнаю, как вернуть ее на место. Веришь мне?

Джаред, хоть и не понимал ничего, что Дженсен ищет, что нужно вернуть, согласно кивнул, потянулся к нему весь, и Дженсен не оттолкнул, только руку поднял, и прижал ладонь к его груди, напротив сердца. Джаред притянул его к себе и держал, и надышаться не мог – его запахом волос, кожи, и от счастья кружилась голова, а от нехорошего предчувствия подкашивались ноги.

– Ты хочешь уйти? Нет? Улететь? – Дженсен кивал, а Джаред спрашивал дальше: – Прямо сейчас? Не подождешь до утра? Почему?

Замер, дожидаясь ответа, и Дженсен, так уютно устроившийся в его объятиях, не сразу, но сказал, пояснил таки, хотя и не должен господин объяснять ничего слуге:

– Джаред, это важно. Я и так потерял время, искал не там, но задачка оказалась сложнее, чем я думал. А теперь еще и… Опасность появилась. 

Дженсен вдруг отстранился, и попросил:

– Обещай мне, что не будешь выходить из замка. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Что бы ни случилось. Ты понял меня? Моей силы может не хватить, если я буду очень далеко, чтобы защитить тебя. А замок под магической защитой. 

– Меня? – Джаред от удивления открыл рот: – Меня надо защищать? От кого?

Но тут же вспомнил темного гостя, и помрачнел, а Дженсен спросил:

– Джаред, ты понял, ты сделаешь, как я прошу? 

И Джаред снова удивился, весь этот странный разговор постоянно сбивал его:

– Просишь? – начал усмехаться, вдруг вспомнил, как Дженсен требовал, не просил тогда, ночью. 

Дженсен крепко взял его за руки, не опуская взгляда: 

– Прошу. Пожалуйста. Сделай, как я прошу. 

Джаред помедлил, и сказал нехотя:

– Да. Только лучше…

– Что?

– Возьми меня с собой.

Само вырвалось, и Джаред затаил дыхание, сердце застучало быстрее – что скажет? Вдруг согласится?

Дженсен отпустил его, улыбнулся, и сразу стало видно и темные круги вокруг глаз и щетину, и как он устал, но не позволяет себе расслабиться. Спросил:

– Зачем? 

Джаред ответил сразу, решил идти уж до конца, не прятать страх, вдруг и правда сработает:

– Боюсь за тебя. Возьми, я пригожусь тебе, Дженсен. Нехорошее что-то все мерещится.

Дженсен поднял бровь, усмехнулся:

– Джаред, предлагаешь нести тебя в когтях? Ну как выроню?

Джаред опустил голову, а Дженсен совсем без выражения сказал:

– Ничего. Даже если не вернусь. Ну, будет у тебя другой хозяин, Джаред. Может, не такой урод попадется. 

Джаред почуял что-то неладное, будто за равнодушными словами Дженсен скрывает что-то, отчего ему на самом деле плохо и горько. Джаред пододвинулся поближе, и снова бесцеремонно – но он знал, что так лучше, так надо, так успокоит, обнял, притянул к себе, не сопротивляющегося, проворчал, жадно вдыхая любимый запах:

– Мне другого хозяина не надо. Хоть самого золотого. Ты мне нужен. Возвращайся скорее, ладно? 

***

Без колдуна в замке стало пусто, холодно, и Джаред замечал: не один он заскучал.  
Крейг ходил все время задумчивый, хмурый, кричал на всех, и раз видел Джаред его молодого партнера заплаканным, вот странность. Обычно Крейг мальчика своего берег, подарки всякие делал, а тут и его не жалел.  
Управитель тоже, и обычно-то неприветливый – бродил по замку черной тенью, распугивая всех одним своим мрачным видом. 

А Джареду все продолжал сниться сон, вроде как, с продолжением. Каждый вечер он, засыпая, слушал одну длинную историю, каждое утро он просыпался с чувством, что забыл что-то важное, и досадовал на себя, но вспоминались лишь обрывки – камень, странный, как живой, мерцающий красным, мальчик, потом парень, потом молодой мужчина, а лица – не видно, и голос, голос у него такой знакомый – а еще другой, рядом с ним, черный, большой. 

Джаред смутно во сне знал, что ему этот Темный навредить не может, но все равно опасался. Все внутри сжималось от одного вида этой черной, неясной тени. Однажды Джаред увидел во сне, будто он поднялся в свою любимую башенку на северной стене, а там Дженсен! 

Красивый, веселый, стоит у окна и манит его, мол, подойти поближе. Радость плеснула по венам, Джаред изумленно вытаращил глаза, хотел было спросить, почему? Почему Дженсен тут, и давно ли он тут? Но колдун приложил палец к губам – молчи.  
Джаред на радостях подбежал, протянул руки, но вдруг рябью подернулось лицо колдуна. И Джаред, цепенея от ужаса, наблюдал, как исчезает наколдованная личина, и под ней проявляется чужое лицо, холодное, надменное. Не было сил отступить назад, Джареда будто парализовало. Он и знал, что это сон, сон! Но выбраться из него никак не мог, и забыл как, хотя знал, что-то очень простое нужно сделать, чтобы открылась дверь в реальность. 

А чужак тем временем нахмурился, и покачал головой, показывая, что не стоит Джареду так стараться убежать. Джаред удивился – он ведь стоял на месте? Но от этого вполне человеческого жеста чужака Джаред вдруг немного, совсем немного успокоился. Если не убил сразу, значит, и не убьет, а может, нет у него силы его убить, пугать только горазд.

Джаред опасливо и жадно разглядывал чужака, удивляясь, как же он тут оказался, и что ему нужно. А чужак поднял обе руки, и… начал показывать Джареду, показывать – по-другому не скажешь – рисовать в воздухе картинки. Джаред сперва не мог понять, что это за лес, и замок, и еще какие-то люди, а потом пригляделся и похолодел. Джаред увидел вроде как темницу, крошечную, с ладонь, но чем пристальней Джаред смотрел, тем ближе и ярче объемная картинка становилась. В темнице на дыбе висел человек, и что-то смутно знакомое Джареду виделось в изломанной, обнаженной фигурке. Возле пленника деловито сновал палач – не палач, мучитель этого несчастного. Джаред наблюдал, как палач пошебуршил раскаленной железкой в камине, и хладнокровно приложил ее к бедру пленника.  
Джареду даже крик послышался, и почуял он запах горелой плоти, но самое страшное случилось, когда человек изогнулся, и вскинул голову. Джаред задохнулся от ужаса, узнав лицо с открытым в крике ртом, и прошептал:

– Дженсен…

Вышвырнуло его из сна, как мощным потоком щепку смыло, Джаред опомнился уже сидя на кровати, в этот раз чертов сон помнил, весь, и стену, и чужака, и особенно крик и запах горелой плоти. Это было невыносимо, мерзко, подкатывала к горлу тошнота и вязкий, липкий ужас – и главное – Джаред ощущал полное свое бессилие. 

Дженсен точно попал в беду, неспроста этот сон. Джаред обнаружил, что дышит, будто милю пробежал, и трясется весь, постарался успокоиться, и все думал, думал, что же делать? Крейгу не расскажешь, ну посмеется, сон и сон, Троллю тоже. Джаред промаялся до утра, до так и не придумал ничего, весь день ходил смурной, а ближе к ночи как озарение пришло, догадался – Чужой снова явится. Непременно, не зря же он приходил, не просто так. Ведь хотел чего-то, глядишь, можно будет с ним договориться? 

Джаред решительно улегся, но заснуть никак не получалось, так он был напряжен, и измучен. Вертелся, скрипел зубами, приглушенно матерился, успел прийти в отчаяние, когда увидел светлеющее небо в окне. Все же задремал, когда отпустил себя, решив, что следующей ночью непременно заснет. И тут же провалился в сон, там снова его в северной башне ждал чужак, на этот раз не притворяясь Дженсеном. Джаред вбежал в башенку, задыхаясь, и выпалил:

– Отпусти его! 

Чужак развел руками, и рта не открыл, но прозвучало в голове: «Обмен». Джаред повторил вслух:

– Обмен? 

Чужак кивнул, и Джаред спросил:

– Что? У меня ничего нет. Чего ты хочешь? 

Чужак ткнул в него пальцем, и Джаред растерянно переспросил:

– Меня? 

Чужак усмехнулся непонятно, и в голове снова проявились слова: «Согласен?»

Отчаянно хотелось отступить, убежать, сказать «нет» забыть все, но Джаред сказал:

– Да, да.  
Как сбежать черный чужак не научил, а Дженсен перед отлучкой строго настрого запретил Джареда выпускать из замка, хотя раньше не возбранялось ему и в соседний городок смотаться за припасами с Крейгом и охраной, и на охоту, и даже в придорожный кабак за две мили от замка, на перекрестке. А сейчас – все ходы выходы, потайные и прямые – все было перекрыто, везде были замки и охрана. 

И Джаред нашел самый простой способ. Выбрал веревку подлиннее, закрепил, да и выбросил из окна любимой башенки на северной стене. Одного не учел – что сразу заметят, и крик подымут, и пожалуй что побег бы стоило ночью устраивать…  
А еще, где-то на полпути до земли Джаред почувствовал вдруг, что падает – то ли плохо веревку зацепил, то ли кто неловкий так хотел его остановить, словом, полетел Джаред вниз, бестолково размахивая в воздухе руками-ногами, и одно только вертелось в голове – колья внизу. Прямо под самой стеной, и если не повезет, то он свалится не в ров, а на эти стальные колья, и подыхать будет долго и мучительно. 

Ему казалось, что вот уже, вот сейчас он упадет, и думал, что пришел ему, дураку, такой вот глупый и бесславный конец, как вдруг падение его замедлилось. Воздух вокруг загустел, потемнел, затянуло Джареда как в черную воронку, где дышать и кричать, даже если захочешь совсем не получалось, и двигаться в этом все густеющем черном месиве нельзя было. Джаред отчаянно пытался дернуться или крикнуть, или вздохнуть – не получалось, не мог, как муха в варенье бился и уже теряя сознание, услышал где-то вдалеке отчаянный протестующий крик. Он даже узнал голос, и успел удивиться – как, он здесь? Вернулся? Выходит, обманул его чужак? А потом его окончательно затянуло в беспамятство и мрак. 

***

Очнулся Джаред в совсем незнакомом месте. Комната большая, с роскошной кроватью, уставлена богатой резной мебелью – мягкий расписной ковер, пушистый, по щиколотку – да на нем спать можно, зеркала до потолка, и не одно, безделушки всякие, словом, комната не слуги – господина. Джаред с опаской огляделся, каждую минуту ожидая, что явится хозяин этого все роскошества, и раскричится, прогоняя незваного гостя. Но время шло, никто не приходил, а Джаред, выбравшись из кровати, первым делом подбежал к окну, распахнул створки и высунул нос наружу. 

И тут же как обухом по голове шарахнуло – вспомнил сразу, что видел уже это место, отчего-то сверху, видел этот темный лес вокруг замка, эту из темных сине-серых камней крепостную стену, и еще что-то очень неприятное видел, страшное, отчего кисло стало во рту и Джаред с трудом сглотнул.  
И вспомнил палача и его жертву. 

Не стошнило, но Джаред теперь по новому, настороженно разглядывал снующих внизу во дворе замка людей, посмотрел за крепостную стену: кругом, куда ни глянь, до самого горизонта черный непроходимый лес – дикое местечко. Тайное. И простому путнику не добраться. Джаред заметался по комнате, ища хоть какую-то одежду. 

Бегать по замку в поисках колдуна в одних кальсонах не хотелось, и искать не надо было, сам придет, и все расскажет, но сидеть в бездействии, когда где-то рядом, возможно, страдает Дженсен, он не мог.

Нашел одежду, все было впору, но смущало, что вроде как, не по чину Джареду была одежка, шелка, да бархат. И мягкие, тончайшей кожи ручной работы сапоги, как на него шили. Дивиться было некогда, Джаред поскорее напялил всю эту красоту, и побежал искать хозяина замка. 

Почему-то он не сомневался, что на месте хозяина найдет того, Темного, из снов, с серыми холодными глазами, с надменным, жестоким лицом. А еще уверен был, что этот Черный – колдун, и именно он не дал упасть ему на колья. Не дал – значит, нужен ему Джаред зачем-то, что-то хочет от него Черный колдун, и можно надеяться, что удастся вызволить Дженсена, если…  
Если Дженсен здесь. Могло оказаться и так, что колдун его просто обманул, чтобы выманить.  
Хозяин замка скоро нашелся, сидел в приемной зале на высоком как трон кресле, и, будто дожидаясь кого, задумчиво барабанил по подлокотнику длинными белыми пальцами. Джаред узнал его сразу – это точно был он, тот человек из его снов. При виде Джареда колдун выпрямился, и поманил его к себе. 

Джаред подходил нерешительно, растеряв отвагу, и все оглядывался по сторонам, до того необычным тут все казалось. Он хоть и жил до этого в колдовском замке, но Дженсен причастность свою к тайным знаниям так, как этот колдун, не афишировал, и у него не торчали по всей приемной зале прозрачные колонны с замурованными в них существами – причем явно живыми. Джаред загляделся на русалку с сине-зелеными волосами, скорчившуюся на дне своей стеклянной темницы, а потом внимание его привлек и вовсе странный, и страшный экземпляр – торчала у самой стены колонна каменная, и в потолок, как прочие, не упиралась, а выглядела как памятник. 

Жутковатый, так как прямо из камня рос торс, живое тело. Руки и торс у тела были человеческие, а вот голова… Джаред аж остановился, рассматривая детальнее изуродованную голову. Возможно, когда-то это голова принадлежала человеку, но сейчас лицо было страшно деформировано, растянутые до ушей губы, вдавленный нос, кривые длинные зубы, уши длинные, как у осла, и грубая шерсть на голове. Джаред заглянул в глаза чудовищу, и поразился – сколько в них было бесконечного отчаяния и боли. Чудовище прикрыло лицо руками, а Джареду услышал за спиной вкрадчивое:

– Он когда-то был таким же как ты, Джаред. Обыкновенным. А сейчас посмотри, как он прекрасен – другого такого нет. Любимая моя работа.

Джаред вздрогнул от неожиданности и отшатнулся, когда колдун успел подойти к нему? Колдун улыбнулся, и спросил весело:

– Нравится? 

Джаред хмуро посмотрел на несчастного, вмурованного в камень, и буркнул:

– Нет. 

Колдун, казалось, расстроился, но Джаред видел, что тот веселится, изображая огорчение:

– О, почему же? Посмотри, как он хорош. Правда, раньше, до того, как он стал украшением моего зала, гадкий мальчишка считался одним из самых красивых юношей в Заире, но красота, как известно, тяжкое бремя. Она развращает, делает слабого человечка гнилым, он отчего-то думает, что может позволить себе все. Однажды этот киран обидел мою сестру, очарованную его глупой красотой. Она не смогла его наказать, слишком была влюблена. Поэтому я сделал то, что считал нужным. Все справедливо, Джаред. 

Джаред посмотрел снова на заколдованного кирана. Тот безмолвно разевал страшный рот, смотрел на колдуна с отчаянием, и гневом, и кажется, готов был его ударить, но дотянуться, разумеется, не мог. Колдун рассмеялся, обращаясь к Джареду:

– Забавный… Думаю, я немного поработаю скоро с ним. Сделаю его более совершенным в своем уродстве. 

В глазах кирана появился страх, и он обреченно повесил голову, а колдун потащил шокированного Джареда к трону:

– Хватит о пустяках, Джаред, пора к делу. 

****

Джаред вспомнил о своем сне – или видениях? – и постарался отогнать мысли о несчастном пленнике. Ему нужно было в первую очередь узнать о Дженсене.

Колдун забрался в свое кресло, указал Джареду на широкую скамью у его подножия, мол, садись. Джаред опустился на скамью, мысленно собираясь перед беседой с таким страшным противником. Жутко было, но Джаред все время помнил о Дженсене, и твердо собирался сделать все возможное, чтобы выручить его. 

Колдун начал первым. Посмотрел на него сверху вниз, пробормотал, будто сам себе:

– Джаред, значит… – встрепенулся, и обратился к нему: – Джаред, ты понимаешь, где находишься?

Джаред кивнул, а колдун продолжил:

– Представлюсь, пожалуй. Нам предстоит длинный разговор и, надеюсь, плодотворный. Меня зовут Рикхард, и Дженсен – мой бывший ученик. Неблагодарный ученик!

Джаред с тоской подумал, что, кажется, дело плохо, очень плохо. Неблагодарный ученик? И что, интересно, такого сделал Дженсен, что старик до сих пор зол? Джаред покосился на ближайшую колонну в приемной зале, больше напоминающей кунсткамеру, только с живыми существами. Сидевший в колонне полудракон-получеловек демонстративно повернулся к нему спиной. Колдун, казалось, погрузился в воспоминания, и замолчал, но Джареду нужно было знать самое главное. Он прокашлялся, и спросил, проклиная себя за то, что голос дрогнул:

– Так он здесь? Дженсен – он здесь? Или… Или вы заморочили меня? 

Колдун отвлекся от своих мрачных дум, и посмотрел на него. По тому, каким весельем загорелись его глаза, Джаред с неожиданным облегчением понял, что, скорее всего, его обманули. 

– Дженсен был хорошим учеником, сообразительным, – почти весело сказал колдун и признался, улыбаясь, – поэтому его здесь нет, Джаред. Он научился у меня многому, в том числе и обходить ловушки. Но сейчас это неважно.

Рикхард с таким предвкушением посмотрел на Джареда, что все его облегчение испарилось без следа, и его обуяли тяжкие предчувствия. Он еще раз осмотрелся, поежился невольно, и подумал, что рано он обрадовался. С Дженсеном, положим, все в порядке, а вот он сам попал, кажется, и очень серьезно. Осталось только узнать, что его ждет. Джаред набрался смелости и спросил:

– Так зачем же я вам понадобился? 

И очень удивился, когда услышал смех колдуна. Отсмеявшись, колдун сказал:

– Зачем ты мне? Лично ты мне не нужен, тоже мне ценность. Глупый раб, постельная игрушка. 

Джаред решил было, что ему следует оскорбиться, но любопытство пересилило, и он с неподдельным интересом спросил:

– Тогда зачем вы меня похитили? Вы ведь заставили меня убежать, заставили поверить, что Дженсен в беде. Зачем? 

Колдун ответил ему таким же заинтересованным взглядом и признался:

– Я не мог иначе забрать то, что мне принадлежит. Но теперь, когда я вижу тебя, у меня родилась идея. Прекрасная идея.

Идеи, которые рождались в голове этого ненормального, ничего хорошего не сулили, но Джаред решил пока об этом не думать и упрямо переспросил:

– То, что принадлежит вам… О чем вы?

Он действительно не понимал. 

Колдун загадочно усмехнулся, все разглядывая его загоревшимся взглядом и бормоча:

– Как странно. Киран, обыкновенный киран, раб. Неужели? Почему я сразу не подумал об этом… – и обратился к нему, повысив голос: – Скажи, Джаред, ты хоть знаешь, что твой хозяин, Дженсен – вор и обманщик? Он обманывал тебя, использовал втемную, ты ведь даже не знаешь, даже представления не имеешь, какой он подверг тебя опасности. 

Джаред даже рот открыл от неожиданности, и нелепости обвинений, выпалил возмущенно:

– Что вы несете? 

Но уже зародился червячок сомнения, от которого заскребло на сердце, Джаред смотрел на Рикхарда со страхом, почему-то начиная ему верить. Что-то подсказывало ему, что черный колдун не врет.

А Рикхард, словно убедившись, что его слова достигли цели, перестал улыбаться, и сказал серьезно:

– Он обманул тебя, Джаред. Все время обманывал, пользовался тобой, как хотел, и когда хотел, а потом, когда бы ты ему надоел, он выкинул бы тебя, и никогда не вспомнил бы о тебе. 

Джаред покачал головой в отрицательном жесте. Жестокие слова были похожи на правду, но ведь все можно так вывернуть! Горло пересохло, голова заболела, но Джаред прошептал:

– Нет, он был честен со мной… С нами. Никогда ничего не обещал. – Джаред сердито посмотрел на колдуна, борясь изо всех сил с сомнениями:

– Это вы обманули меня! Вы хитростью заманили меня сюда! 

Колдун печально вздохнул:

– Джаред, это разные вещи. Я просто хотел вернуть свое, то, что Дженсен выкрал у меня, и так хитроумно спрятал. Мне пришлось это сделать.

Джаред вскочил со скамейки и закричал:

– О чем вы все время толкуете? Что «свое»? Что такое вы хотели забрать, и при чем здесь я?

\- Успокойся, Джаред, и сядь. А теперь загляни в свою ладанку. Не смотри так удивленно на меня, просто возьми ее в руки. Открой мешочек. Что ты там видишь?

Джаред трясущимися руками вытряс все содержимое из оберега – немного трав, свернутая в крошечный комочек молитва, золотое колечко – и среди всего этого на деревянной скамье лежал камень, небольшой, красный, и чем дальше Джаред вглядывался в него, тем ярче этот необычный камень светился.

Оторопелый, Джаред взял этот камень двумя пальцами. Положил на ладонь другой руки и поднес с глазам. Камень засиял пуще прежнего, замигал-засветился, и как будто тепло то него шло, завороженный, Джаред не мог оторваться от него, все смотрел, и вдруг начал вспоминать. 

Вспомнил крылья в полнеба, и резкий, предупреждающий птичий крик. Вспомнил, как Дженсен шепнул – возьми и спрячь – и лишь потом отключился, как потом у Джареда отшибло память напрочь об этом событии, и как потом Дженсен позвал его к себе, чтобы проверить – не вспомнит ли? И заколдовать его, Джареда, наверняка. 

Дышать было больно, от осознания того, как Дженсен поступил с ним. Почему не сказал правду, почему не объяснил? За что так с ним? Спросил чужим, хриплым голосом, все не отрывая взгляда от камня:

\- Тогда почему не взяли только камень? 

Джареду не хватило сил объяснять – что можно было дождаться, пока он при побеге свалится на колья, погибнет, а колдун спокойно заберет нужную ему вещь. Как он утверждал – его вещь. 

Но колдун понял его сразу, и даже удивился немного:

– Ты все еще не догадался? Я не мог, он применил хитроумное заклятье. Ты – Джаред, как шкатулка с секретом, у тебя нельзя забрать камень силой, или по доброй воле, или украсть, даже у мертвого. Никак. Мне пришлось забрать камень вместе со шкатулкой, раз такое дело.  
Камень как живой, пульсировал, мигал, сиял всеми оттенками красного, от темно-бордового, почти черного, до ярко-алого, и даже казался теплым. Конечно, это была иллюзия, он не живой, он просто нагрелся в его руках. Джаред с трудом отвел взгляд от чудесного камня. Выпустил из рук, уронил на скамью. И спросил устало у колдуна:

– И что теперь?

Ему вдруг стало все равно, равнодушно, холодно и не страшно – пусть колдун хоть что делает с ним, даже засовывает в свою чудовищную кунсткамеру живым экспонатом. Больнее уже не будет. 

Колдун внезапно оказался рядом, раз – и сидит на широкой скамье рядом с ним, как равный, и сочувственно смотрит и говорит проникновенно, и как будто искренне:

– Останься здесь, Джаред.

Джаред недоумевающее покосился на колдуна, буркнул:

– Как будто у меня есть выбор?

Колдун помолчал, потом коснулся его рукава, и заговорил:

– Выслушай меня. Джаред, твой хозяин… Дженсен, он использовал тебя как гаремного мальчика. Он играл с тобой, и ты был всего лишь одним из многих, таких же безликих, всего лишь парень для ебли. Ну, я полагаю, днем он придумывал вам другое занятие, каждый в меру своих способностей служил ему. А потом он использовал тебя снова, но уже как хранителя. И ты даже не знал об этом, ты для него – безмозглое существо, ну как стул, или да, как шкатулка. Джаред, я хочу предложить тебе другое. Здесь никто не будет использовать тебя. Ты не будешь гаремной шлюхой, слугой, или тупой вещью вроде сундука для хранения, я предлагаю тебе стать моим учеником. 

Джаред изо всех сил старался не расплакаться, отчего-то знание, что его действительно использовали, оказалось непереносимым, болезненным, он чувствовал себя глубоко несчастным и больным. Хотелось заползти в какую-нибудь щель, в темный уголок, и отлежаться там, пока боль не утихнет, а еще грызли его кроме этой боли обида и недоумение – как он раньше этого не замечал? Еще, конечно же, неистребимая и глупая, жила в душе и надежда, что, может быть, он ошибается? Ну ведь можно же этот поступок Дженсена как-то объяснить? Предложение колдуна оказалось таким неожиданным, что Джаред ненадолго забыл о своих переживаниях и переспросил недоверчиво:

– Учеником? Но… Но я киран, не ренсар. Вы же никогда…

Колдун перебил его со смехом:

– Пусть это тебя не волнует. Сказочки о том, что простой киран никогда не сумеет постичь науки волшебства придумали ренсары. А хочешь, я тебе открою тайну? Мой прадед был великим колдуном. И он был наполовину кираном.

– О, – только и сказал Джаред. 

Мысли Джареда лихорадочно метались, он думал про Дженсена, думал о том, как хочет вернуться к нему, и спросить – за что? Почему он так поступил с ним? Как же тянуло вернуться и Джаред знал, что поверил бы всему, тут же, простил и поверил бы, даже самому глупому объяснению, ему хотелось быть там, с ним, к нему – и одновременно сердце болело и сжималось то того, что, возможно, колдун Рикхард был прав – он, Джаред, был всего лишь вещью, которую Дженсен использовал по своему усмотрению. 

Колдун как почуял его сомнения, наклонился к нему и заговорил вкрадчиво, ласково:

– Джаред, я ведь не тороплю тебя. Ты подумай. У тебя будет выбор, вот послушай. Мы заключим с тобой предварительный договор. Что ты так удивленно смотришь? Да, у нас это практикуется. Это очень удобно, на самом деле. Ты за это время поймешь, готов ли к такому делу, я пойму, можно ли тебя обучить. 

Джаред и близко не думал заниматься колдовством, весь в переживаниях из-за Дженсена, но тут поневоле заинтересовался.  
Как любопытно! Он поживет здесь, и хоть немного узнает о Дженсене. Или о деле, которым он занимается, станет ближе к Дженсену, немного лучше будет его понимать… И за это время остынет от обиды. Хотелось, конечно, наплевав на гордость вприпрыжку бежать к Дженсену! Джаред думал, выстави его сейчас колдун за ворота замка, он и диком лесу найдет дорогу, прибежит, но вот кому он нужен там со своей любовью, глупый, смешной… 

Сомнения и останавливали. 

А Колдун все заговаривал его, обволакивал словами:

– Три месяца пролетят так быстро. Ты попробуешь, а если не захочешь дальше, то всегда можешь отказаться. И я отпущу тебя. Если ты передумаешь, я просто отпущу тебя. Ты забудешь, чему я тебя научил за это время, но не потеряешь ничего своего. 

Джаред не видел подвоха в соглашении – все казалось идеально. У него будет время подумать, пережить свое разочарование, и, может быть, научиться чему-то новому. Почему бы и нет? Но отчего-то так дрожало все внутри, от страха сжималось сердце, и Джаред не понимал, что такое с ним происходит? 

Он так напугался, что почти уже сказал «нет» когда вдруг взгляд его снова упал на красный камень, позабытый на скамье, лежавший среди распотрошенного амулета. Камень светился слабо-слабо, но Джаред вдруг отчетливо вспомнил Дженсена. Тот встал перед ним, как живой. Стоял и улыбался, красивый, яркий, насмешливый – желанный, и такой, словно весь мир у его ног – беспечный. Джаред вспомнил, как ревновал, как пил с Крейгом, как ждал Дженсена, как все время думал о нем. Вспомнил, как ждал каждую ночь, когда его позовут, отчаявшийся, готовый на все, на любую малость, лишь бы дождаться ласкового слова, нежного взгляда. И неожиданно для себя повернулся к Рикхарду, и сказал твердо:

– Да. Я согласен.  
Ничего не случилось, гром не грянул после его «да», и молнии не засверкали. Рикхард спокойно, как будто знал заранее его ответ, поднялся со скамьи, и сказал деловито:

– Ну что же, теперь обсудим незначительные детали. Пойдем, Джаред, в кабинет, здесь не слишком уютно.

Джаред поймал за кончик ускользающее подозрение, что «незначительные детали» звучат очень нехорошо. Но безропотно поднялся, и уговаривая себя – три месяца, Джей, всего три месяца, и ты будешь свободен, ну ерунда же, не страшно совсем – побрел вслед за колдуном.  
Кабинет Рикхарда немногим отличался от приемной залы, ну разве что был несколько меньше, но и тут в колбах и стеклянных аквариумах там и сям глазели на Джареда чудовища. Джаред старался не приглядываться к ним, потому что от некоторых тошнота подкатывала к горлу, настолько они были ужасны. 

Колдун радушно пригласил его сесть в мягкое кресло, сам уселся напротив, между ними сам собою появился маленький столик, уставленный едой и напитками. Рикхард кивнул на столик, спросил мягко:

– Не хочешь выпить?

Джаред помотал головой, колдун же взял бокал, налил вина, пригубил, поудобнее устроился в своем кресле и начал издалека:

– Ты сейчас уже находишься в статусе моего ученика. Но, на самом деле, тебе еще нужно сделать один шаг. Это не больно, и не страшно, это маленькая необходимость, через это проходят все ученики. 

Колдун подчеркнул интонацией «все» и Джаред навострил уши. Интересно куда он клонит.

Колдун указал бокалом на ближайшую тварь в аквариуме:

– Посмотри на нее. 

Джаред скосил глаза и поскорее отвернулся, помесь лягушки с неизвестной зубастой гадиной внушала отвращение и страх. Колдун тихонько засмеялся и прокомментировал:

– Ну вот видишь. Ты не можешь даже смотреть на ванийу. Как же ты будешь работать с материалом? 

Джаред спросил растерянно:

– Работать с… с этим? Мне придется работать с этими тварями? О, нет.

– Джаред, повторяю, ты еще не сделал того, после чего все эти зверушки покажутся тебе милыми лабораторными мышками. 

Джаред насторожился:

– И что я должен сделать?

Колдун поставил бокал на столик, сложил руки на груди и, глядя ему в лицо, спокойно ответил:

– Раухтуш. Тебе нужно позволить мне взять его. Разумеется, не навсегда, всего лишь на три месяца, пока не истечет наша договоренность. 

Джаред ничего не понял, но ему показалось, что он слышал уже где-то про раухтуш, но вот что? Решил спросить прямо:

– А что это такое? Раухтуш этот? 

– Это… – колдун задумался, подбирая слова, махнул небрежно рукой: – это, если сказать проще, в двух словах – часть души. 

Джаред открыл рот, и врос в кресло, с новой силой проснулись в нем подозрения, и воспоминания, о кошмарном сне – когда кто-то страшный, черный, тянулся к нему, в него. Но колдун выглядел таким расслабленным, не смотря на то, что говорил чудовищные вещи.

– Душа? – Джаред невольно прижал руку к груди, выпалил: – Слышал, люди без души умирают? 

– Нет, Джаред, ты не понял меня. Без души человек – ничто. Телесная оболочка, если вынуть из нее душу сразу начнет разлагаться. Без души человек не может жить. А вот без раухтуша – вполне. И, знаешь, есть такие люди, и среди вас, и среди ренсаров, они рождаются без него. Они живут долго, обладают отменным здоровьем, им ничего не мешает жить и даже хорошо жить. Знаешь, Джаред, я иногда думаю, что такие люди счастливее тех, кто обречен мучиться всю жизнь, имея чувствительное сердце. Счастливее тех, кто не может спокойно смотреть на животных в клетках, тех, кто страдает от неудачной любви, от ревности, страдает тяжко, и доходит иногда до безумия. Если бы эти страдальцы знали, как просто можно избавиться от вечной боли. 

Джареда очень впечатлило даже не то, что есть люди, кто спокойно живет без непонятного – зачем тогда он нужен вообще? Чтобы люди страдали? – раухтуша, а то, что, оказывается, можно не мучиться. И не страдать. Будет не больно от разбитого сердца, от предательства. Неужели такое возможно? Джаред решил уточнить:

– Правда? Человек без раухтуша не страдает совсем? Это сердце? Вы просите отдать вам сердце? Но тогда же я не смогу и радоваться, не только грустить. 

Колдун вздохнул, и произнес печально:

– Какие дикие вещи ты говоришь, Джаред. Как можно забрать сердце? Без него ты так же умрешь, как и без души. Оно останется при тебе, так же будет качать кровь по венам, все будет, как прежде. И, Джаред, человек без раухтуша совсем не становится бесчувственным, он радуется жизни, я же сказал. Любит получать телесные удовольствия, становится в делах любви неутомим, и ненасытен. Он счастлив. Страдает он тоже, но страдания эти никогда не причинят ему той боли, какая была бы, останься у него раухтуш. Он видит все, и чувствует, но немного по-другому. Как будто через защитный барьер, понимаешь? 

– Через барьер… – Джаред задумался крепко. 

Хотелось, отчаянно хотелось, чтобы притихла, отпустила хоть на минуту боль от разочарования, от предательства, он неудачной, никому не нужной его любви. 

А колдун напомнил:

– Джаред, это ведь ненадолго. Пока на три месяца. А потом, когда ты поживешь так, и почувствуешь всю прелесть жизни без раухтуша, когда поймешь, как легко тебе и свободно, может быть, ты оставишь его в оплату за дальнейшее обучение. 

У Джареда вдруг возникло ощущение, что сейчас, вот сейчас картинка сложится, и он поймет одну очень важную вещь, но колдун поспешно продолжил:

– Но это совсем не обязательно. Многие расплачиваются услугой, и с теми знаниями и умениями, какие они получают после ученичества у меня, это не составляет для них труда. На самом деле этот маленький, временный залог нужен лишь для того, чтобы облегчить тебе вхождение в новую непростую жизнь, Джаред.  
Потерянный, Джаред сидел и рассматривал бокал Рикхарда с переливающимся в нем золотистым напитком, этот напиток что-то смутно напоминал ему. Смотрел, и понимал, что нужно отвечать, и нужно сказать «нет», твердое «нет» а потом, скорее всего, колдун зашвырнет его в темницу, начнет мучить, или сразу сделает экспонатом своего страшного музея. Есть ли у него выбор? На самом деле – нет, никакого, выбирать нужно из худшего, и еще более худшего, а сидя вмурованным в камень уж точно ни одного шанса убежать не будет.

Сильно ли он рискует, сказав «да»? Колдун говорит, что можно жить без этого… раухтуша? 

Джаред потянулся к своему бокалу, налил вина, выпил залпом и не почувствовал вкуса, и ему не стало легче, наоборот, он снова вспомнил Дженсена, и даже услышал его смех. Сердце заныло сильней, и Джаред не заметил, как сдавил в ладони бокал, тонкое стекло не выдержало и хрустнуло. Джаред посмотрел растерянно на кровь, быстро заполняющую тонкие порезы на ладони, и снова по непонятной асоциации вспомнил камень, который он беспечно оставил на скамье в приемной зале. 

Испугался вдруг неизвестно отчего, невольно потянулся другой рукой к горлу, и удивленно ахнул. Оберег был на месте, а после быстрого ощупывания стало ясно, что и камень там же. Джаред забыл про кровоточащую ладонь – что за чертовщина? Он точно – оберег назад на шею не вешал, как он тут оказался? Словно требуя ответа у колдуна, Джаред посмотрел на него изумленно. 

Рикхард хмыкнул раздраженно, пояснил нехотя:

– Я же говорил. Заклятие, ты камень потерять не можешь. Он всегда будет к тебе возвращаться. Если только я… 

Колдун спохватившись, замолчал, и будто желая отвлечь внимание Джареда от скользкой темы, перегнулся через стол, взял его за израненную ладонь и дунул. Порезы перестали кровоточить, а потом и вовсе затянулись. 

Джаред задумчиво рассматривал чистую ладонь, вспоминая послышавшийся ему смех. Камень снова напомнил ему, кем он был для Дженсена. Как сказал колдун? Сундук, или шкатулка. Что-то неживое, неодушевленное, не важное. Настолько не важное, что с ним можно делать что-то, например, положить в сундучок какую-то другую вещь, а для пущей сохранности Джареду не говорить. Да и кто, интересно, разговаривает с вещью? 

Колдун молча пил, и словно не обращал внимания на него, а Джаред больше не раздумывал, и просто сказал:

– Хорошо. 

 

***

 

Джаред проснулся от осторожных шагов в спальне. Глаза открывать не стал, знал, что это Рифи – прислужник, принес ему завтрак. Нежился под одеялом, вспоминая ночные забавы, сладко потягивался, и невольно улыбался.

Вечером он как обычно выбрал Ариссу, и трахал его полночи, к их обоюдному удовольствию. Почему-то ему часто хотелось этого гладкого рыжего, с веснушками на носу, улыбчивого, зеленоглазого, на него стояло всегда, а уж когда парень стонал, подмахивал и просил еще, Джаред и вовсе становился одержимым. 

Рикхард смеялся над ним, и предлагал купить для него еще пару рыжих, но Джареду довольно было и Ариссы. Иногда он выбирал еще Соливана, или Кастерия, или всех троих, и драл их по очереди, иногда брал и девицу, Лианну, но от нее он получал меньше всего удовольствия. В общем, Учитель не обманул, ему бесконечно нравилось заниматься сексом, он высыпался за три-пять часов, он успевал все, что велел ему приготовить для занятий Рикхард, и он чувствовал себя прекрасно. 

Он почувствовал изменения сразу. Колдун принес откуда-то небольшую амфору, велел Джареду взять ее обеими руками, произнес заклятие. Амфора засветилась розовым, и его отпустило. Колдун говорил, что его раухтуш будет находиться в этой посудине, пока не истечет трехмесячный срок договора, а потом, если он согласится остаться, раухтуш на время обучения спрячут в более надежное место. Или Джаред заберет его, если не захочет продлить договор. 

Боль отошла, отступила, и мир вокруг дрогнул, накренился, Джаред чуть не выронил посудину с узким горлышком, но ее подхватил колдун. А потом все стало вроде бы как прежде, но немного изменились краски, стали как будто тусклее. Джаред поморгал, но через минуту ему показалось, что все так и было, но зато он мог спокойно дышать. Нигде ничего не болело, сердце билось сильно и ровно. 

Потом колдун отослал его спать, а на следующий день они приступили к занятиям. Джаред помнил, что вчера эти существа в колбах и аквариумах казались ему страшными, и вызывали ужас и жалость, а сейчас он удивлялся этим воспоминаниям. Они не казались опасными, и уж тем более страшными. А учитель – Рикхард, в первый же день показал ему несколько интересных заклятий, и оставил тренироваться с подопытным материалом. К вечеру никого из оставленных ему Рикхардом существ в живых не осталось, но через неделю у него начало получаться. 

Сразу же после его первых успехов Джаред был награжден. Ему привели на выбор несколько рабов, для любовных утех. Джаред и не подумал отказываться - трахаться хотелось сильно, и он тогда еще выбрал Ариссу. Потом в личный список любимчиков добавились Соливан и Кастерия.  
Все получалось, все шло как нельзя лучше.

А спустя еще три недели он и думать забыл о прошлом. Он с удивлением вспоминал, что когда-то хотел вернуться к своему бывшему хозяину. Какой же он был дурак, зачем ему это? Когда здесь так хорошо. 

Джаред иногда вынимал из ладанки камень, и пристально рассматривал его, пытаясь понять, что же в нем такого? Зачем камень нужен был колдуну? Рикхард, когда Джаред спросил его прямо, махнул небрежно рукой и ответил:

– Джаред, какая разница? Эта вещь принадлежала мне, я должен был ее вернуть. Даже если она не нужна, она моя, и должна быть у меня. 

И ничего больше не объяснял, но Джаред думал иногда, что колдун неискренен. Камень ему нужен, но так как забрать его он не может, то делает вид, что и не надо. Рикхард не походил на человека, который ради ненужной вещи хоть пальцем пошевелит. Определенно, тут было нечисто.

Время шло так быстро, так интересно. Сегодня Рикхард впервые позволил ему поработать с одним тех, кто торчали живыми экспонатами в приемной зале. До этого были лишь неразумные животные, так что Джаред испытывал легкое волнение. 

Легкое, сейчас ничто его не могло сильно растревожить. Первой его жертвой стала русалка из стеклянной колонны, ближайшей к трону – Рикхард разрешил Джареду разделить ей хвост. 

Часа через два, когда бывшая русалка лишь обессилено разевала рот, не умея кричать с сорванными связками, а вокруг все было в крови, Рикхард похвалил его:

– Для перового раза неплохо. Ноги получились немного корявые. И вряд ли она сможет на них стоять, но не сдохла, уже хорошо. Ты молодец, Джаред.

Джаред был почти счастлив от похвалы. 

 

В этот вечер после праздничного ужина он снова выбрал Ариссу. Парень был просто создан для траха – гибкий, горячий, жадный до любого хуя, разратный. Джаред предупреждал мальчишку не раз, даже бил, и по-доброму объяснял – что не хочет его ни с кем делить, но тот только смеялся в ответ, и вечно приходил с синяками на ляжках, да с растянутой от чужих хуев дыркой. 

Джаред трахал его жестко, вбивал в кровать, вмазывал, словно хотел наказать, а Арисса звонко протяжно стонал, требовал еще, подмахивал, Джаред с рычанием переворачивал податливое тело на спину, трахал еще ожесточеннее, кончал, отдыхал немного, и трахал, трахал снова, но казалось, Арисса такой же ненасытный, как он сам – неутомимый. 

Трудился над рабом до изнеможения, и заснул почти под утро, и только было заснул, его словно толкнуло что-то. Проснулся резко, испытывая неясную тревогу. Впервые за долгое время ему приснился сон – даже не сон, а тень какая-то мелькнула, белая, или серая, как привидение, на грани яви и сна. 

Джаред не хотел больше спать, дрыхнувший рядом разметавшийся во сне раб не вызывал ничего, кроме раздражения. Джаред недовольный и удивленный, встал, его все сильнее одолевало беспокойство, но он не знал причины, и старался понять, в чем же дело?  
Что его разбудило? 

Джаред пометался по спальне, постоял над Ариссой, раздумывая, пнуть наглого мальчишку, чтобы шел в свой закуток, или уж дать доспать, все-таки парень умеет доставить удовольствие и сладкий свой сон отработал сполна. 

Победило второе, к тому же, он чувствовал, больше все равно не заснет. Оделся, и выскользнул прочь из спальни, ноги сами собою привели его к приемной зале. 

И еще издалека Джаред понял по голосам, что колдун Рикхард там, и не один.  
Джаред приблизился к дверям крадучись, и приложил ухо к щели между створок. Рикхард, судя по всему, был страшно доволен, смеялся даже. Отсмеявшись, заговорил весело, обращаясь к своему ночному гостю:

– Ты думал, это так просто будет? Нет, правда? 

Второй голос заставил Джареда вздрогнуть, и показался очень знакомым. Гость ответил мрачно:

– Знаю теперь, без твоей воли на место не встанет. Так и будет замурован в камне. 

Рикхард сказал, не скрывая торжества в голосе:

– Верно. 

Колдун замолчал, а Джаред приник глазом к замочной скважине, так ему хотелось разглядеть гостя. Но загораживала колонна с русалкой, видно было только часть рукава. Суть разговора между Рикхардом и гостем ускользала от него, но ему сейчас хотелось узнать, кто же это? Джареду казалось, нет, он был уверен, что знает гостя, и узнал бы, если бы увидел в лицо. 

Рикхард вдруг сказал:

– А знаешь что? Я верну тебе его. Все равно не могу воспользоваться, ты ведь так хитро его запрятал. Но я, мальчишка, перехитрю тебя. Я верну его на место, вот прямо сейчас, это я могу, потому что заклятие возврата сильнее твоих охранных чар. 

Джаред увидел, что в приемной зале все потемнело, русалка – опять прежняя, с хвостом, видать, хозяин исправил его неумелое колдовство – забилась в самый низ колонны и закрыла голову руками, потом он услышал вскрик, и стук от падения тела. Джаред ничего не видел, потому снова прижал ухо у щели, в надежде хоть что-нибудь услышать. И был вознагражден за старания, послышался болезненный стон, и тихое: «Спасибо»…

И Джаред, наконец, узнал гостя. Нахмурился, перебирая воспоминания, тусклые, неживые, не окрашенные эмоциями. Дженсен… Его бывший хозяин. Знание не принесло никаких эмоций, ну, хозяин. Интересно, что такое с ним сделал Рикхард… и теперь, когда первое любопытство, было удовлетворено, Джаред усиленно думал, что бы это все значило. О чем они вообще? О чем говорили? За что «спасибо»? 

Рикхард заговорил снова, уже без злорадного смеха, или торжества, почти безразлично, но от его голоса у Джареда возникло нехорошее предчувствие, тяжкое.

– Я не верил, что ты посмеешь явиться сюда, после того как выкрал то, что принадлежало мне. 

Судя по возне, гость сел на полу, и глухо возразил:

– Он мой. Ты обманул меня, и сейчас собираешься…

Рикхард перебил резко:

– Я не обманывал тебя, Дженсен! Ты все знал, ты согласился с условиями! После сделки прошло уже много времени, и ты вдруг передумал, и явился ко мне с претензиями. А потом украл! Знаешь, я на самом деле не верил, что ты придешь, зная, что тебя ждет. Я должен наказать трусливого вора, лжеца, неблагодарного ученика. И первым делом я заберу твою волшебную силу. 

Дженсен вскрикнул, и снова повалился на пол, в зале опять потемнело, и Джаред даже отпрянул от замочной скважины, так ему стало не по себе. 

Когда он решился заглянуть в маленькую щелку снова, Дженсен скрючившись, лежал у подножия трона Рикхарда, и едва переводя дух, что-то бормотал. Джаред напряг слух.

– Рикхард… Прошу тебя, делай со мной что хочешь, только отпусти его. Пожалуйста. 

Рикхард насмешливо фыркнул:

– Я и так с тобой сделаю, что захочу. Теперь, когда ты снова обычный человек, и можешь испытывать страдания и боль в полной мере – я уничтожу тебя. И, Дженсен, знаешь, что самое забавное? 

Джаред очень хотел услышать, что собирается сделать Рикхард, но колдун вдруг повернулся к двери, за которой он прятался, и произнес заклятие.  
Его отшвырнуло от двери, а когда Джаред пришел в себя, понял, что оглох – уши как ватой заложило.  
Джареду стало немного стыдно – его учитель застукал за подслушиванием. Да, неловко получилось. Он с кряхтением поднялся, и надеясь, что заклятие спадет к утру, вернулся в спальню.  
Утром, проснувшись, Джаред не сразу вспомнил события, развернувшиеся ночью в приемной зале. Обнаружив в постели сладко спавшего Ариссу, Джаред растолкал его, и заставил сделать себе минет, а потом отодрал, приговаривая:

– Еще раз, Ари, увижу тебя с тем здоровым кельсом, ей богу, превращу в жабу. Слышишь, ты, маленький похотливый ублюдок?

Арисса подвывал на каждом толчке тоненько, жалобно, как щенок, но обещать, засранец, ничего не обещал, знал, что Джаред только грозится.  
Натрахавшись, Джаред шлюшку из покоев выкинул, и только тогда вспомнил о ночных приключениях, и что лишился из-за своего любопытства слуха – слава богу, временно. Или ему все приснилось? 

Джаред поспешно кинулся одеваться, хотелось все узнать в точности, прибежал в обеденную залу, но сразу же принял вид чинный, не любил Рикхард, когда вокруг бегали, суетились, кричали. Вошел спокойно, поклонился, сел и лишь тогда посмотрел вопросительно на колдуна.  
И по виду учителя понял – ничего ему не приснилось. Колдун бросал на него укоризненные взгляды, Джаред смущенно повесил голову, но за столом колдун разговоры не любил, так что завтракали они молча. 

И лишь после завтрака Джаред узнал, что именно решил сделать с Дженсеном его учитель. Он даже удивился – настолько будничным, и каким-то нестрашным казалось наказание, во всяком случае, не сравнишь с участью вмурованного в камень страдальца в приемной зале.  
Как обычно после еды они отправились с Рикхардом в его лабораторию, примыкающую к кабинету. Пока шли, Рикхад шпынял Джареда, за подслушивание, но потом успокоился, и когда они вошли в святая святых, указал ему на деревянную скамью в углу:

– Узнаешь?

На скамье лежал без памяти Дженсен, почему-то бывший его хозяин был совсем наг, и ничем, даже тряпицей какой, не прикрыт. 

Джаред ответил:

– Да, узнаю. Зачем он здесь? 

Колдун пристально взглянул на него. Сказал медленно:

– Джаред, ты, может, не все помнишь, но из-за него ты сильно страдал. Ты был так несчастен. Он причинил тебе много горя. Я полюбил тебя, за твое старание, за преданность, и решил сделать тебе подарок. Он будет прислуживать тебе. Конечно, он будет считаться моим рабом, но пока ты в замке, он будет служить тебе. И, прошу тебя, не церемонься с ним. 

Колдун сделал пасс рукой, и на Дженсена вылилась откуда-то вода, Джаред аж отступил, долетели до него ледяные брызги. Дженсен очнулся, и сел на скамье, ежась, обнимая себя руками, ошеломленно оглядываясь.

Увидев Джареда, вскочил, и тут же упал на четвереньки, как будто у него закружилась голова, а у Джареда, вот странно, отчего-то чуть-чуть сильнее забилось сердце, пока он смотрел, как Дженсен открывает рот беспомощно, и что-то пытается ему сказать, мокрый, дрожащий, и счастливый. 

Джаред моргнул, и наваждение прошло, он, чтобы отогнать его дальше, спросил поспешно:

– Чего это он? Не может говорить?

Рикхард пояснил брезгливо:

– Да, это наказание ему. Его лживый язык больше никого не обманет. Ну как, доволен ты подарком?

Джаред пожал плечами, глядя на мокрого, стучащего зубами Дженсена. Сказал с сомнением:

– У меня никогда не было слуги… Ну…да, спасибо. Я найду, чем его занять.

Колдун кивнул:

– Конечно, найдешь. Ну и тут, во время занятий будет на подхвате, подай, принеси. 

 

***

 

Как оказалось, Джаред немного ошибался насчет легкого наказания для Дженсена. Находиться рядом с Рикхардом, если тот поставил целью превратить жизнь в кошмар, было тяжко. Колдун позволил надеть Дженсену только легкую тунику, и пока Джаред занят был тем, что составлял особое зелье по рецепту колдуна, тот успел ошпарить Дженсена каким-то гадким красным раствором, и несколько раз вышибал пассами у него из рук различные предметы, которые сам же просил принести. Весь пол скоро был усеян осколками, а колдун неутомимо гонял босого Дженсена, то за новой склянкой, то за щепоткой травы. 

Часа через два, когда зелье было готово, Джаред обратил внимание на окровавленные ноги Дженсена и его распухшие руки. Нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, понимал, что колдун сводит счеты, ему даже немного жаль стало бывшего хозяина. А колдун заявил, наигравшись:

– Да, учить и учить этого безмозглого. Ничего не умеет, все только роняет, сколько мне тут вещей испортил, весь пол изгадил. Вот что, Джаред. Следует наказать этого криворукого, может, будет порасторопней. 

Джаред выжидательно уставился на колдуна. На поникшего, бледного, кусающего губы Дженсена он старался не смотреть, но в глубине души просыпалось недовольство. 

Колдун предложил спокойно:

– Он заслужил порки. Обычно это делает у меня Салидо, но ты можешь лично поучить его. Внизу, в темнице, у меня все для этого есть. Двадцать кнутов, думаю, достаточно будет. 

– Вы ведь отдали его мне, так? – спросил Джаред, и колдун удивленно поднял брови, услышав в его голосе что-то, что ему явно не понравилось.

– Да, так, – подтвердил он, вглядываясь в лицо Джареда.

– Значит, я решаю, наказывать его, или нет. Да? 

Колдун с каменным лицом смотрел на него, а Джаред вдруг перехватил полный надежды и недоверчивой радости взгляд Дженсена. И выпалил сердито:

– Вы всегда мне казались справедливым, сэр. Наказывали за дело, и даже в этот раз я не смею вам указывать, но, может, если вы отдали его мне, я и буду решать, как и когда наказывать его? 

Джареду показалось, что он нашел правильные слова, потому что Рикхард уже не казался таким настороженным. Задумчиво протянул:

– Да… Интересно. Неужели… Впрочем, ты прав, Джаред. Что-то я увлекся. Я, конечно, не отменяю своих решений, и в этот раз Дженсен получит свое, но в дальнейшем я предоставлю тебе это право. Наказывать, и миловать. 

После обеда Джаред не видел Дженсена, занят был составлением новых зелий. Но нет-нет, и вспоминал, как Дженсен смотрел растерянно и с надеждой, как его уводил Салидо, как он спотыкался, оставляя за собой на полу кровавые следы. Что-то свербело внутри, не давало покоя. В какой-то момент захотелось даже бросить склянки и травки, жидкости эти разноцветные и бежать в подвал, проведать его. Может, тогда бы унялся этот червячок беспокойства внутри. Но потом, ближе к вечеру, Джаред почти пришел в прежнее умиротворение.  
И, как ни странно, нарушил его Рикхард. 

После ужина, когда слуга уносил приборы, и Джаред снял салфетку с колен, собираясь встать, Рикхард спросил его:

– Ответь мне, Джаред, любопытно стало. Отчего ты не захотел наказать его? 

Джаред сразу понял, что колдун спрашивает его о Дженсене. И ответил, наверное, даже больше себе, чем Рикхарду:

– Он, в общем, неплохой был хозяин. Не бил меня, кормил досыта. И даже…

Джаред замолчал, а Рикхард ухмыльнулся и подсказал:

– Трахать позволял. И не только тебе. 

Джаред насупился. 

Колдун побарабанил пальцами по столу, сказал задумчиво:

– Да, ты не помнишь сейчас, как страдал, потому и нет в тебе злобы, только равнодушие. Ну что же, это тоже оружие… 

Джаред ничего не понял, как равнодушие может быть оружием? А колдун меж тем попрощался с ним, и вышел прочь из столовой, оставив его в недоумении. 

Но он скоро перестал думать о загадочных речах Рикхарда, в столовую заглянул Арисса, и зашептал громко, блестя глазами:

– Что? Ушел хозяин? 

Джаред сделал грозное лицо, нечего мальчишке знать, как сразу потяжелело у него в штанах, от одного только вида его загорелой мордочки, рявкнул:

– Ты что здесь делаешь, щенок?

Арисса нисколько не напугался окрика, прислонился к косяку, и принялся оглаживать себя по бокам, хитренько погладывая на него. Джаред недолго терпел, встал, подошел к нему, схватил за руку и потащил в спальню. Утолив первый голод, водя пальцем по усыпанным веснушками щекам, вдруг вспомнил опять – другой замок, другое лицо, и тоже – веснушки. Что-то заворочалось в груди, мешая наслаждаться доступным, горячим, сладким телом, не боль, и не страх, а что-то похожее на… сожаление? Как будто он потерял что-то, как зрение, или слух, и сейчас не может услышать, увидеть что-то очень важное. 

Арисса почувствовал, что Джаред отвлекся, игриво укусил его за палец, и прижался к нему сильнее. Джаред поморщился, освободил руку, и сел в кровати. Мальчишка обиженно засопел, заныл что-то, но Джаред его уже не слушал. Он одевался с таким решительным видом, что Арисса замолчал, а потом спросил удивленно-испуганно:

– Джаред ты куда собрался? 

Джаред повернулся к мальчишке, оценивающе прищурился и приказал:

– Одевайся тоже. Ты тут все знаешь, поди весь замок облазил, отведешь меня вниз, в темницу. 

Арисса закопался поглубже в одеяла, заныл:

– Зачем это? Там сыро, холодно, что мы там забыли? 

– Вставай, крысеныш! – Джаред стащил с него одеяло, схватил за ногу и потянул с кровати: – Покажешь дорогу. И не думай, что отлежишься, ну! Сегодня палач наказывал нового слугу, между прочим, моего. Я хочу знать, как он там. 

Арисса перестал сопротивляться, и с любопытством заглянул в лицо Джареду. Затараторил с воодушевлением:

– Ооо… Я слышал, Салидо на кухне рассказывал, что сегодня была у него работа. А правда, что это прежний ученик хозяина? 

Джаред швырнул комом свернутую одежду в лицо Ариссе, велел:

– Одевайся, и не болтай. 

 

Мальчишка на самом деле знал замок, как свои пять пальцев. Повел его вниз какими-то мудреными ходами, объясняя, что тут они не встретят никого, трещал не переставая всю дорогу, возбужденный неожиданным приключением. Джаред узнал из этой болтовни много интересного, например то, что в темницу можно проникнуть потайным ходом, но там давно никого нет, пленников хозяин любил держать на виду, в приемной зале, всем на устрашение. Охраняет пустую темницу вечно дрыхнущий орк Гиби, и можно не бояться, что он проснется, они на спор с мальчишками пробегали под его носом туда и обратно, но они все равно пройдут потайным ходом – так интереснее. 

Когда они добрались, Джаред удивился, что внизу было светло - в длинном узком коридоре бледно светились желтым круглые лампы. Он подошел к одной, снял со стены. Волшебный фонарь продолжал светиться, он присмотрелся: внутри шара в гелеобразной жидкости медленно плыл крошечный человечек, от него и исходил свет. 

Джаред глянул вопросительно на своего сопровождающего. Арисса прошептал:

– Это аринни, что-то вроде эльфа. Они как светлячки, правда, красивые?

– Оно живое? 

Джаред и сам не знал, почему это его интересовало. Существо в лампе выглядело спящим. Арисса пожал плечами, равнодушно сказал:

– Какая разница? Думаешь, тем, кто в тронной зале приятней, чем этому? 

Джаред вынужден был согласиться. А Арисса продолжал болтать:

– Наверху обычные светильники, а здесь вот такие. Я слышал, они могут жить только в темноте…

Джареду послышался какой-то звук, и он шикнул на Ариссу:

– Тише! 

Звук послышался снова, и на этот раз Джаред различил, что это был стон. И стонавший был где-то очень близко.

 

Арисса округлил глаза, а Джаред вручил ему импровизированный фонарь и велел:

– Иди за мной. Светить будешь. 

Он начал открывать все двери подряд, они были закрыты, к счастью, лишь на засовы. За первой никого не было.

Джаред выругался, и подошел к следующей, дернул засов, пнул дверь, и замер, приглядываясь. В нос ударил запах крови, и да, на низкой скамье ничком лежал кто-то. 

Джаред приказал Ариссе:

– Свети. Я должен посмотреть. 

Это правда был Дженсен. Арисса старательно светил, Джаред хмуро разглядывал исполосованную спину, неловкую позу, крепко закрытые глаза, искусанные губы, потемневшие от крови ступни Дженсена и с удивлением понимал, что сердится. Что давно так не злился, честно говоря. 

Джаред сел прямо на каменный пол перед скамьей, осторожно провел ладонью по щеке Дженсена, позвал:

– Джен, эй. Слышишь меня?

Ресницы дрогнули, и Джаред со странным волнением увидел, что Дженсен открыл глаза. Смотрит на него, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд, пытается улыбнуться. И силится сказать что-то, но срывается с губ только слабый, болезненный стон. 

 

***

 

Арисса громким шепотом возмущался:

– Ты что делаешь? Джаред, куда ты потащил его? Хозяин голову оторвет!..

Джаред не собирался спорить с глупым мальчишкой. Хозяин отдал ему Дженсена, а он, Джаред, должен о своем слуге заботиться. 

Под неустанное шипение Ариссы Джаред принес Дженсена в свои покои, уложил несчастного на скамью, содрал с него остатки одежды и принялся вспоминать все, чему успел научиться от колдуна. Обмыть раны, заговорить кровь – для этого волшебного умения не требовалось, ну а потом пришлось немножко поколдовать. 

Практичный Джаред еще в самые первые дни ученичества вызнал, как Рикхард сумел сделать так, чтобы его раны от лопнувшего в руке бокала затянулись, и теперь применял знания на практике. Отогнал любопытного Ариссу подальше и склонился над покорно вытянувшимся на скамье Дженсеном. Тот был в сознании, косился на него недоверчиво, но лежал на животе смирно, и попыток удрать не делал. Джаред пообещал:

– Потерпи, я сейчас. 

Наклонился над ним, сосредоточился, собрался. Произносил про себя нужные заклятия, и чувствовал, как ладони тяжелеют от живого, огненного тепла. Когда от тепла руки стало покалывать, Джаред погладил тихонько израненные ступни Дженсена. 

 

Дженсен дернулся и охнул, а Джаред смотрел, как исчезают порезы, и самодовольно улыбался. Отлично работает заклинание! Не зря он тут хлеб жует, научился уже кое-чему. Дженсену было больно, он метался, стонал, вцепившись руками в края скамьи, но, понимая, что нужно терпеть, не убегал, Джаред уговаривал его, проводя ладонями по его спине:

– Совсем немного, Дженсен. Чуть-чуть потерпи, сейчас все закончится. 

От ладоней заметно исходил свет, и Джаред чувствовал, что с каждым пассом иссякают его силы. Он знал, что нужно быть осторожным, и как только у него закружилась голова, убрал руки. 

Раны затягивались, заставляя Дженсена кричать от боли, но Джаред равнодушно думал о том, что ему нужно сейчас встать с пола, и главное, не упасть.  
Слуга к утру будет как новенький, а вот ему надо срочно поесть мяса, выпить красного вина, и зарядиться от Ариссы его вечно брызжущей через край энергией.  
И тогда он, Джаред, тоже к утру будет вполне здоров. 

Он все-таки сумел подняться, а после того, как наелся-напился и разок отодрал Ариссу, стал чувствовать себя значительно лучше. Настолько лучше, что перенес притихшего, вялого Дженсена на шкуру возле камина, справедливо полагая, что ему там будет теплее и мягче, чем на жесткой скамье. 

Возвращаясь в постель к нетерпеливому любовнику, Джаред размышлял, что бы такого сказать завтра Рикхарду, чтобы совсем забрать Дженсена себе. 

Странно, вот Ариссу, например, Джаред хотел только трахнуть, а брать на себя заботы о ловком, хитром мальчишке вовсе не собирался, но он быстро нашел для себя объяснение: Арисса о себе сам может позаботиться, а вот Дженсен нет. Пока нет, не привык к своему положению. Вот когда привыкнет, тогда Джаред и не будет, наверное, чувствовать этого странного, щемящего, непонятного, как будто чего-то не хватает внутри, пусто и тянет. 

Джаред восстановился быстро, и вдоволь поиграл с Ариссой, но отчего-то прежнего удовлетворения уже не было. Недовольный заснул, а первым делом после того, как встал утром, выпнул ленивого потягивающегося раба прочь и поспешил проверить, как там Дженсен.  
Его новый слуга лежал, свернувшись в клубок, укрываясь краем шкуры. Джаред осторожно отвернул ее, и негромко позвал:

– Джен?

Дженсен распахнул глаза сразу же, как не спал, уставился на него – непонятно. Без прежней будоражащей кровь радости, смотрел настороженно, и печально. 

Джаред отметил, что выглядит его слуга неплохо, и, довольный своей работой, попросил, не повышая голоса, будто боялся его напугать:

– Можешь подняться? Встань, и пройдись, я посмотрю. 

Джаред на какую-то секунду решил, что Дженсен не подчинится, таким он выглядел сердитым. Но нет, встал, и пошел – прямо к кровати подошел, стоял, кусал губы, хмурился и разглядывал разобранную джаредову постель так недовольно, что слов не надо было, чтобы понять, чего ему не понравилось.

Джаред растерялся было, потом усмехнулся, подошел, встал рядом. Дженсен повернулся к нему лицом и со всей силы толкнул рукой в грудь.  
Джаред покачнулся, отступил, пока думал, что же сказать, Дженсен в последний раз окинув его с головы до ног гневным взглядом, быстро отошел от кровати. 

Джаред смотрел вслед стройному, красивому Дженсену, улыбаясь. Любовался невольно, и вспоминал, что видел уже Дженсена таким – прекрасным, обнаженным, и эти воспоминания будили в нем забытые чувства, даже не чувства – отголоски их, и этих бледных теней хватило, чтобы разволновать Джареда.

Вдруг он почувствовал себя виноватым. Подошел к Дженсену – тот сидел на своей скамье, повесив голову – сел рядом, обнял осторожно его за плечи, попросил мягко:

– Ну прости. Не подумал, что так нехорошо. Я тебе отдельную комнатку выпрошу, ладно? Будешь спать спокойно, никто не помешает. 

Дженсен вздрогнул от его объятий, но не отскочил, и не отпрянул, и не сверкал больше глазами, вздохнул только. Джаред же решил про себя, что слуге и правда не след находиться в спальне, пока он с Ариссой развлекается.

***

На удивление, разговор с Рикхардом занял не больше двух минут. Колдун выслушал Джареда, и сдержанно похвалил:

– Молодец, Джаред. Ты все правильно сделал, нам понадобится твой Дженсен сегодня. Пришлось бы приводить его в порядок, а ты сам все сделал, время нам сберег. Будешь и дальше смотреть за ним. Глядишь, я тебе подарю его, и не только его, еще Ариссу в придачу, и кого еще захочешь. Ну пойдем уже, пора заниматься. 

В лаборатории Джаред узнал интересное про своего бывшего хозяина.  
Рикхард, с предвкушением поглядывая на Дженсена, рассказывал, что он мог обращаться не только в птицу – еще в змею, волка, лиса, даже в зайца.  
И сейчас он Джареду это все продемонстрирует. Джареду некогда было удивляться, колдун предупредил, прежде чем загнал Дженсена в пентаграмму:

– Смотри внимательно, и слушай, что говорю, запоминай, завтра твоя очередь. Все повторишь. Если ошибешься, он может сдохнуть. 

И Джаред весь превратился в слух, не спускал глаз с колдуна, ловил каждое его движение, каждый звук. Боялся пропустить хоть слово – толком даже не смотрел на Дженсена, боковым зрением замечал, что от пассов колдуна того скрутило в узел, и корежило на полу. 

В комнате повис, спрятался по углам сизый туман, искажающий предметы вокруг, потрескивал разрядами загустевший воздух и стало немного темнее, но вот колдун хлопнул в ладоши и весело сказал:

– Оп! Полюбуйся, Джаред. Хватит смотреть на меня, посмотри на работу!

Джаред повернул затекшую шею, и увидел в волшебном круге зверя – волк, не волк, похож вроде, только шкура отливает золотом, а глаза зеленью – припал за передние лапы, скалит зубы, белые, острые, длинные, ворчит низко, и зло.  
Джаред залюбовался зверюгой. Сказал искренне:

– Хороша работа. 

Колдун кивнул деловито, и сказал:

– А теперь смотри, и слушай – внимательно. Теперь такой фокус…

Джаред снова не сводил глаз с колдуна, и повторял про себя все заклятия, и старался не слушать жалобный вой-визг, раздавшийся в комнате. Увидел Джаред в результате и лиса, и змею, только в любимый образ – птицы – не обратил колдун Дженсена, и каждый раз при обращении несчастного ломало от боли.  
Под конец дня измученный Дженсен потерял сознание, зато Джаред уверен был, что все заклятия запомнил, услышавши и увидевши их не по разу. Это было важно – запомнить все правильно. Он не хотел завтра ошибиться, и случайно убить Дженсена.

Колдун остался чрезвычайно доволен плодотворно проведенным днем, и даже удивил Джареда вдруг откуда-то проявившейся заботой к Дженсену. 

Подошел к Дженсену, лежавшему без сил в пентаграмме, присел на корточки, провел рукой по его лицу. Джаред уловил свет от его ладони, и пока дивился, Дженсен судорожно вздохнул и открыл глаза. Посмотрел на колдуна, хотел отползти. Но сил на это уже не хватило. Колдун Рикхард сказал что-то – Джаред не расслышал, отчего Дженсен вздрогнул, и отвернул голову. 

Колдун встал, и на вопрос в глазах Джареда, пояснил, улыбаясь:

– Все хорошо, Джаред. Немного отдохнет, и завтра будет здоров. Пойдем ужинать. 

– А как же…

Джаред любил порядок, во всем. Хотелось сперва отнести Дженсена к себе, устроить там, и уж потом есть и пить, и развлекаться. 

Колдун понял сразу, о чем Джаред:

– Ничего не сделается ему. Сейчас отлежится и сам дойдет до твоих покоев. Я правильно говорю?

Колдун чуть повысил голос, повернувшись к Дженсену. Джаред смотрел во все глаза на это противостояние между могущественным колдуном и измученным обессиленным и все равно сильным человеком, удивлялся, и не понимал, и тревожно было, и странно – как будто даже… больно? Ждал, с замиранием сердца, что будет. Дженсен повернул голову, посмотрел ясно на Рикхарда, на Джареда. Согласно закрыл глаза, и открыл, и смотрел теперь только на колдуна, словно проверяя, поняли ли его.

– Ну вот, видишь, – удовлетворенно улыбнулся колдун, и слегка пнул Дженсена, – притворяется больше. Пойдем, Джаред. 

Джаред хотел бы сам отнести Дженсена к себе в спальню, хотел бы осмотреть его всего, поделиться энергией, наколдовать лечебный сон, укрыть и убаюкать, и вообще – спрятать от всех. И не заниматься дурацкими экспериментами, даже если ему очень понравился волк с золотистой шкурой, но у него пока не было выбора. 

Во время ужина лезли в голову Джареду всякие странные мысли, ненужные и опасные – глупые. Джаред впервые задумался о том, что, может быть, он слишком дорого заплатил за обучение? Отчего эта странная мысль пришла в голову, Джаред не знал, но аппетит пропал. И вспомнилось вдруг, что он не знает, кормили ли Дженсена, и ел ли он хоть раз, как попал в замок колдуна Рикхарда. 

Задавать этот вопрос тут, за столом уставленным яствами, Джаред не стал – не позволило что-то, похожее на опасение, и, в конце концов, ему поручили заботиться о слуге, значит сам идиот, что не вспомнил об этом раньше. 

Колдун был в хорошем расположении духа, шутил, смеялся, но Джаред ловил иногда на себе его цепкие, оценивающие взгляды. Отвечал, смеялся шуткам, и все время думал, думал – о том, чего раньше в голову не приходило. 

Зачем колдуну Джаред? Видно же – к такому лучших ренсаров присылают, ренсары издавна к колдовству приучены, впитывают с молоком матери, и никогда кирану не достичь таких высот, будь он семи пядей во лбу, он слаб будет против самого никчемного ренсара. И что бы там Рикхард не болтал про прадеда-кирана – ерунда это все. Мстит Дженсену? Ну как-то загогулисто мстит, зачем бы ему возиться с ним, Джаредом, когда проще было убить его и все. Играет? Скучно колдуну? Непонятно, все неясно, но он все равно дознается – должен. Вместе с раухом он отдал только боль, а не мозги. 

Вернувшись к себе после ужина, Джаред увидел непривычную картину. Дженсен лежал на его кровати, а рядом сидел Арисса и пытался его напоить. Дженсен жадно глотал воду, обливаясь, нетерпеливо дергая головой навстречу тонкой струйке из ковшика, а Арисса сердито бормотал:

– Тихо ты! Облил все, вот сейчас Джаред придет, ругаться будет…

Дженсен первым почувствовал его присутствие, отклонился назад и посмотрел в его сторону. Арисса пискнул, и соскочил с кровати, намереваясь удрать. Но мимо застывшего в дверях спальни Джареда прошмыгнуть не удалось, тот поймал его за шиворот.

– Куда ты? – ласково спросил, удивляясь родившемуся в душе теплу. Его наградить, а он убегает, вот странный малыш.

Арисса заныл привычно:

– Отпустиии! Ладно, не уйду, чего ты? Он валялся на пороге, мне его жалко стало, я же видел, чего вы с ним там… Ну, я его до кровати дотащил, а он хрипит, и губы облизывает. Я же не знал, можно ли его поить, вдруг ты его так наказал? Я подумал, дай напою, а тут ты. 

– Ты хорошо сделал, Арисса, молодец.

Джаред отпустил парнишку, погладил по голове, тот, сразу почуяв, что трепки не будет, чуть не заурчал, подставляя голову под руку, весь светясь от радости и заглядывая ему снизу вверх в глаза. Предложил, ластясь:

– Хочешь, еды с кухни принесу? Он, наверное, есть хочет. 

– Принеси, – согласился Джаред.

Арисса убежал, а Джаред сел на кровать, вглядываясь в лицо Дженсена. Смотрел, все смотрел, ища разгадку. Наклонился ниже, заглядывая в его печальные глаза. Прошептал, обнимая ласково его лицо ладонями:

– Ну, подскажи мне. Скажи, прошу тебя, пожалуйста. Я не понимаю. Что происходит? Почему так тянет внутри? А? 

Джаред видел, что в тусклых как бутылочное стекло глазах Дженсена в глубине, появилось, приблизилось - что? Он не помнил, как называлось это чувство. Дженсен словно ожил, взгляд его перестал быть безразличным, в нем появились – и Джаред мог это прочитать – отчаянная надежда, страх, боль, еще что-то. Что? Дженсен положил поверх его рук свои, гладил его пальцы, неуверенно улыбался, и словно хотел что-то прошептать, но губы не слушались его, не получалось даже губами, без голоса – сказать главное. 

Джаред вздрогнул, когда на пороге запыхавшийся Арисса звонко выкрикнул:

– Принес! Курица есть, почти целая! Силье говорит, это полезная еда, как раз для больных!

Арисса не уходил, вертелся вокруг, как надоедливый щенок, пока Джаред, отрывая пальцами мясо с костей, кормил Дженсена.  
Тот покорно ел, косясь на Ариссу с непередаваемым выражением на лице – и досада, и стыд, и благодарность, все вместе.  
Потом переводил взгляд на него, и Джаред чувствовал, будто его теплом обнимает, так хорошо было, и грустно. В конце концов Джаред Ариссу прогнал, мешал он сосредоточиться своим мельтешением. 

Мальчишка обиженно фыркнул, но убрался на удивление быстро, без капризов, и Джаред сразу вспомнил здоровенного стражника-кельса, охранявшего врата замка. На этот раз ревности не почувствовал, буркнул только: «шлюха глупая» да и забыл про него. Нужно было заняться Дженсеном, вон лежит, руки поднять не может. 

Как только Дженсен поджал перепачканные в жиру губы и отрицательно замотал головой, отказываясь есть, Джаред миску с курицей отставил на прикроватную тумбу, и попросил, отчего-то волнуясь:

– Джен, можно я тебя осмотрю? 

Отказа, разумеется, не получил, но и радости в лице Дженсена не увидел – лишь терпеливое ожидание… боли?  
Джаред нахмурился. Проворчал сердито и ласково одновременно:

– Я не собираюсь… Джен, я не сделаю тебе больно. 

Дженсен скептически поднял бровь, и Джаред как будто услышал вопрос – разве? А не ты ли собираешься завтра повторить все, что делал сегодня Рикхард?

Джаред вздохнул – надо же. И без голоса Дженсен умеет ставить его в неловкое положение. 

– Я не стал бы сам, – буркнул он, – это Рикхард хочет. Он учит меня. Сделает из меня колдуна. 

Дженсен смотрел так вопросительно, жарко, возмущенно – искренне, открыто. Словно спрашивал – зачем? Тебе это надо? Неужели ты мечтал об этом? 

Джаред почти рассердился. Ну вот как так получается, что Дженсен и без слов вызывает в нем столько эмоций?

– Я не выбирал, – отрывисто сказал Джаред и встал с кровати. Посмотрел сверху вниз на Дженсена, добавил горько: – Мне ничего не оставалось. Или сказать «да» или сидел бы в колонне, как та русалка в приемной зале. Или как тот парень, вмурованный в столб. 

Дженсена как будто ударили – посерел, руки поднял к груди. Смотрел на Джареда умоляюще, и снова что-то хотел сказать, но губы как надо не складывались. Джаред, хмурясь, смотрел на его мучения, потом не выдержал, вернулся на кровать, сел рядом. Погладил Дженсена по руке, проговорил задумчиво:

– Эй, успокойся. Я… хм, знаешь, я думаю, может… – но вслух сказать не решился, о своих планах. Испугался – вдруг и стены имеют уши? Сегодня хозяин Дженсена обратил в змею, значит, и сам может перекинуться. Нет, нельзя вслух. И так уж наговорил лишнего. Потому бодро продолжил: – Ну, как бы там ни было, здесь интересно, знаешь. Пусть я сперва не хотел этого всего, но сейчас мне нравится. И я даже думаю остаться. Быть колдуном гораздо лучше, чем гаремной подстилкой, или тупым охранником. 

Дженсен закрыл глаза, и лежал тихо-тихо, как умер. Джаред наклонился к нему, и осторожно поцеловал прямо в дрожавшие от обиды губы, шепнул еле слышно:

– Тшш, тихо. 

Погладил нежно по лицу, и уже совсем другим голосом, сказал громко:

– Ну что, нужно найти место, где ты будешь спать.  
Ночью Джареду приснился сон, впервые за два месяца его пребывания у колдуна Рикхарда.  
Джаред видел этот сон и раньше, и во сне вспоминал – да, приходила эта серая фигура к нему, похожая на призрак, и вроде это было еще в замке Дженсена. Призрак в этот раз ничего не говорил, приблизился, и словно вошел в него, легкий и бесплотный – влез в него и Джаред задохнулся от обрушившихся на него эмоций – ярких, сильных, от них мир полыхнул вокруг забытыми красками. Стало так больно, и хорошо от этой боли, Джаред всхлипнул и… проснулся. 

Растерянно огляделся кругом – спальня, все как прежде, никого, тихо. Дженсена здесь нет, его он устроил вечером в другой комнатке, все там прибрал, приготовил, сам, своими руками. При воспоминании о Дженсене встал, и как сомнабула, поплелся к нему. 

Постоял, посмотрел, как Дженсен спит, и наглядевшись, вернулся к себе. Заснуть не удалось больше, он лежал, и до утра повторял заклинания.  
Утром разбудил Дженсена, сосредоточенный, хмурый. Попросил хрипло:

– Джен. Я не знаю, получится ли, но… если что-то пойдет не так. Я хочу сказать – ты… ты был… Дженсен, я… – вспомнил вдруг, что они тут могут быть не одни, и поборов желание поцеловать сонного Дженсена, грубо закончил: – Ладно, вставай. И поторапливайся. Я должен сделать все правильно.

Дженсен – понял его, услышал-прочитал все его сомнения-переживания – вдруг улыбнулся ободряюще и покачал головой – мол, даже не думай. Все будет хорошо.

Джаред, словно тоже лишился дара речи, нахмурился еще сильнее, уставился на Дженсена требовательно-вопросительно – почему ты так думаешь?

Дженсен хмыкнул, и приложил ладонь к груди, потом закатил глаза, и покачал отрицательно головой – и Джаред, вот странно, понял. 

Дженсен вроде как сказал – не надейся, что Рикхард так просто отпустит меня, даст спокойно умереть. 

Как умел, Дженсен успокаивал Джареда, коснулся руки, слегка пожал, улыбнулся снова, но Джареду от этого становилось только хуже.

 

***

 

За завтраком Джаред сумел выглядеть любезным с Рикхардом, смог даже убедить себя, что да, не позволит ему колдун быстро сломать игрушку. 

В лаборатории был предельно внимателен, и осторожен, отрезал от себя все лишние, даже слабые эмоции, сосредоточившись на заклинаниях.  
Рикхард – Джаред видел – был удивлен, потому что он ни разу не ошибся. Джаред не мог позволить себе ошибиться, и впервые понял, что дает ему отсутствие раухтуша. 

Он смог сделать все безукоризненно, и его не свели с ума сдержанные стоны подопытной жертвы.  
Дженсен старался не кричать, но не всегда ему это удавалось. 

Джаред сделал все без единой ошибки, какие он допустил с русалкой, искалечив ее.  
Правда, к концу занятий Дженсен снова был без сознания, но внешне все казалось прежним, все на месте, руки, ноги, измученный, но живой.

Джареду казалось, он сейчас лопнет он невероятного напряжения, сковавшего все мышцы, но голова оставалась ясной. Он холодно следил, как Рикхард подходит к Дженсену, наклоняется, проводит над ним рукой. Присвистывает, и говорит сдержанно:

– Отлично, Джаред. Очень хорошо. Ничего не нужно править…Ты лучше, чем я думал. 

Рикхард смотрел на Джареда, со смесью удивления и еще чего-то, похожего на досаду, и еще – оценивающе. Будто он сейчас вдруг увидел, чего раньше не замечал, и прикидывал, что же ему с этим делать.

Джаред подобрался еще, и отвечал колдуну самым преданным взглядом, не позволяя себе даже мигнуть в сторону Дженсена.  
Колдун повторил задумчиво:

– Очень хорошо. 

 

Джаред отпустил себя только оставшись один, после того, как они с Рикхардом церемонно поужинали. После того, как он накормил и уложил спать Дженсена, и выгнал недовольного Ариссу. Забился под одеяло с головой, отпускало напряжение, он трясся, не умея удержать ходуном ходившие руки ноги, и тихонько выл, кусая свой кулак – глаза были сухие, он не мог плакать, но как же было плохо, плохо. Невыносимо. 

 

***

 

Наверное, так случается, когда слишком много затратишь душевных сил, вдруг приходит ответ, разгадка, над которой так долго и безуспешно бился замороченный мозг, но стоило Джареду задремать, и на этой границе яви и сна увидеть снова серую тень – пришло понимание. 

Обрушилось ледяным душем, выдернуло из сна, Джаред подскочил на кровати, тихонько постанывая и вспоминая, вспоминая – разворачивалась перед глазами вся эта история, он видел все, все то же, что было с ним. Но уже рассматривал все по-другому – теперь он знал, что это за камень, который кинул к его ногам Дженсен.  
И тогда… все становилось понятно. Картинки мелькали перед глазами, быстро-быстро, вот Дженсен улетает – а он, Джаред, долго стоит на башне и смотрит вслед, и ждет, почему-то ждет, что вот сейчас Дженсен передумает, и вернется.  
Потом ждет, скучает, ждет, потом появляется Рикхард, и хитростью выманивает его из замка. Он падает в вязкую темноту, а потом приемная зала с заколдованными чудовищами, и Джаред отдает свой раухтуш, чтобы забыться, и не чувствовать боль, он вспомнил эту боль, и это воспоминание заставляет его вскочить. Он вспоминает еще, как ночью, когда в замок примчался Дженсен – Рикхард колдовал в приемной зале. Он говорил что-то… Я верну тебе его. Верну? 

Джаред судорожно схватился за ладанку, нащупал – камень был на месте, но раньше – раньше, когда он касался его, всегда чувствовал что-то, как будто что-то оберегало его, успокаивало, дарило тепло, но теперь этого не было. 

Джаред сорвал ладанку с шеи, и принялся дрожащими пальцами развязывать мешочек. Камень не светился больше, выглядел мертвым, не живым. Обычным камнем. 

Джаред , хоть и знал, что увидит мертвый камень – вдруг испугался. Вскочил, путаясь в одеяле, и кинулся в каморку Дженсена. Прибежал, и увидел, что Дженсен не спит, и смотрит на него так, будто ждал, и испуган, и напряжен, сидит, прижавшись к спинке кровати, и не сводит с него глаз.

Джаред шагнул к кровати, протянул руку, развернул ладонь, показывая камень. Спросил одними губами:

– Раухтуш. Тут был твой раухтуш, да? 

Дженсен сразу понял все, побледнел, задышал часто, облизнул губы. Кивнул, не сводя с Джареда умоляющего взгляда. Джаред теперь не мог никак унять поднявшуюся в душе злобу. Спрашивал дальше, уж заранее зная ответ:

– Там, в зале, ночью. Он вернул тебе его, да? Потому что все равно не мог забрать у меня. Да и зачем – у него теперь есть мой. А еще он хотел, чтобы ты помучился, ведь только с раухтушем можно страдать по-настоящему. 

Дженсен прижал руки к груди. Всем своим видом он словно умолял его – о чем? Джаред усмехнулся, злость и жалость боролись в сердце, и холодный разум искал, все искал пути спасения.  
Если бы Дженсен не скрывал от него правду, все было бы сейчас иначе. Но признаться не смог, и в итоге они оба в беде. Сейчас Джаред понимал, что такое быть без рауха – как инвалид, как глухой, или слепой, ну разве захочешь признаться в таком? И забрать обратно у Дженсена не было возможности, а Джаред понимал только теперь, потеряв раух – как холодно, пусто без него, и как эта пустота тянет и ноет, и растет, и возможно, кто-то привыкает жить так, без ярких чувств, без настоящих эмоций, довольствуется суррогатом. А потом начинает думать, что это и есть счастье, но Джаред не хотел этого, вот сейчас – не хотел.  
Не хотел становиться равнодушным, не хотел забыть совсем – каково это – когда сердце стучит в горле, когда от счастья кружится голова и подгибаются ноги, он хотел это все вернуть, пусть будет больно. Пусть, зато он будет целым, настоящим. 

А Дженсен – Джаред читал его сейчас, как открытую книгу – всем своим видом словно умолял его не делать рокового шага, не соглашаться, не идти на сделку. Джаред злобно вздохнул, удерживая ругань – что уж теперь-то. Оставалось около месяца до окончания предварительной сделки, но Джаред был уверен – колдун не отдаст так просто его раухтуш. Как бы Рикхард не делал вид, что часть души не имеет для него никакой ценности, всего лишь залог, Джаред не верил ему больше. Слишком много возни было вокруг этого проклятого раухтуша, который, оказывается, можно хранить даже в камне.

Но что теперь делать, даже не представлял, одно было ясно – тихо-мирно дожидаться окончания срока не стоит, надо действовать, нужно что-то придумать. Дженсен в это время слез с кровати, и, шатаясь, подошел к нему, схватил за рубашку на груди, заглядывая в глаза, покачал головой, и обессилев, начал сползать вниз, обнимая его, а Джаред вдруг почувствовал чужое присутствие – стали дыбом на затылке волоски, и он еле сдержался, чтобы не оглянуться.  
Разом забыл свою досаду на Дженсена, остались тревога и страх – но голова была ясной, и соображал он четко, хоть какая-то польза была от отсутствия рауха. Ну что ж, придется устроить представление. Джаред очень надеялся, что Дженсен когда-нибудь простит его, если они выберутся. 

Он оттолкнул Дженсена, сказал холодно:

– Рикхард был прав. Ты обманул меня. 

Дженсен вскинул голову, посмотрел на него растерянно, и виновато, и поднять бы его, поцеловать, уложить в кровать, укутать, но Джаред справился с жалостью, продолжал все так же холодно:

– Не понимаю, почему он скрывал от меня, что ты спрятал в моей ладанке раух. Может, думал, что я оценю твой поступок? Но от того, что я знаю теперь, что ты спрятал, суть не меняется. Ты ничего не объяснил мне. Ты использовал меня. Ты всегда использовал меня. 

Дженсен выглядел так, будто его ударили. Джаред говорил:

– Ты и правда украл чужое, Дженсен. Ты ведь отдал его, расплатился им. Он больше не принадлежал тебе. И ладно украл, еще впутал во все это меня. Наверное, ты не думал о том, что мною могут пополнить коллекцию живых экспонатов в приемной зале, да? Тебе было все равно. Ну конечно, у тебя же не было рауха. А знаешь что? Он правильно сделал, что отдал тебя мне. Теперь, когда я вспомнил все, все свои страдания, и как я мучился, я превращу твою жизнь в ад. 

Джаред отступил от Дженсена, сделал еще шаг назад, еще, и вдруг услышал за спиной довольное:

– Я в тебе не ошибся, Джаред.

Джареду почти не пришлось притворяться, когда он вздрогнул, быстро обернулся и воскликнул:

– Как вы меня напугали, учитель!

 

***

 

Джаред не надеялся, что будет легко, но невозможность объяснить мучила его все равно, даже без раухтуша он не мог быть совсем спокоен, глядя, как дрожит в его руках Дженсен. Но неотступная слежка – он чувствовал ее спинным мозгом, откуда-то появившейся звериной интуицией – не позволяла ему расслабиться. Не позволяла признаться, рассказать о своем плане, да и плана-то никакого не было, пока. Но зато колдун не видел, как он, Джаред смотрел на своего несчастного, дрожащего, взмокшего раба. 

Дженсен связанный, обнаженный, лежал на подстилке в углу спальни. Она, в общем, и не нужна была, весь пол здесь покрыт был роскошным, по щиколотку мягким черным ковром, но эта подстилка обозначала границы, которые раб пересекать не имел права, даже если позволит длинна его цепи. Но Дженсене был ошейник, от которого тянулась цепь, и цепь была надежно закреплена в стене. Руки его были скованы за спиной, и пальцы беспомощно сжимались в кулаки, когда Джаред ласкал его, там, внутри, проталкивая свои длинные пальцы в раскрытую, растянутую дырку, хорошо смазанную, приготовленную, и говорил негромко:

– Совсем готов, правда? Ты только и ждешь, чтобы тебя трахнули. 

Джаред медленно вытянул пальцы из горячей тесноты, и Дженсен судорожно вздохнул, скорчившись на боку, и словно пытался прикрыть коленями вставший член. Джаред хмыкнул, легонько толкнул Дженсена в плечо, вынуждая лечь на спину. Скованные за спиной руки заставили Дженсена выгнуться, но он подчинился. Джаред, усмехаясь, велел:

– А теперь ноги, Джен. Расставь их пошире, согни колени, и упирайся пятками в пол. 

Дженсен с заминкой сделал все, как ему велели. И замер в бесстыдной позе, выгнувшись, с руками за спиной, с налитым, полным, вызывающе торчащим членом, с расставленными ногами, все еще дрожащий от возбуждения. И отвернувшись к стене.

– Посмотри на меня. 

Мягко, негромко приказал, но Дженсен вздрогнул, как от удара. Нехотя повернул голову к нему, посмотрел настороженно. Джареду вновь пришлось сосчитать до десяти, чтобы сдержаться, таким измученным, страдающим, таким невозможно живым выглядел сейчас Дженсен – по сравнению с ним, Джаредом. Таким беззащитным и жаждущим, и в его взгляде столько было всего – и надежда и страсть и ожидание боли, и стыд, и самое неприятное – что-то вроде смирения, как будто он ждал наказания, и это наказание было заслуженным. 

Джаред перевел дыхание, и ласково погладил Дженсена по поджавшимся яичкам. Обхватил ладонью ствол, и задвигал рукой, так, как он знал, нравилось Дженсену. Дженсен выгнулся еще сильнее, застонал хрипло, забился, снова упал на бок, но не пытался отползти, отодвинуться, наоборот, подавался навстречу под его рукой, и как не кусал губы, стоны удержать не мог. Джаред усмехаясь, говорил:

– Всегда был таким, и раух тут не при чем. Всегда был шлюхой, верно? Тебя только приласкай, и ты весь крутишься, и подставляешься, и стонешь, и просишь еще, даже без языка. Готов на все, лишь бы тебя трахнули, лишь бы вогнали в тебя здоровый хуй. А знаешь что, Джен? Ты не получишь его. Как не получил вчера, и позавчера. Как неделю назад, будешь только смотреть и облизываться, как я трахаю Ариссу, а ты будешь дрочить о подстилку, руками не позволю, нет. Будешь тереться о подстилку хуем, и никогда не получишь никакого члена. Для тебя ведь нет большего наказания, верно? У тебя был такой большой выбор раньше, а теперь нет даже одного. Ты надеешься, что кончишь сейчас? Нет, детка. 

Джаред резко прекратил дрочить Дженсену, и на отчаянное движение следом за его рукой, на разочарованный стон рассмеялся. Он иногда чувствовал, что Рикхард не то, что стоит за его плечом, а как будто даже находится в нем самом, настолько четко Джаред ощущал его желание уничтожить врага, разрушить все, что ему дорого. И одновременно знал, что Дженсен – сильнее, что понадобится что-то очень серьезное, чтобы сломать его, но он надеялся, что Рикхард не успеет найти это оружие. 

***

А потом Джаред развлекался с Ариссой, и кроме холодного пристального взгляда из темноты чувствовал и другой, горячий, злой, отчаянный. И все верил, что Дженсен – сильнее, сильнее этого. Просил молча, умолял, втрахивая сладко стонущего, довольного Ариссу в сбившиеся простыни – просил сам не знал о чем. Просто поверить? Простить – вряд ли бы простил ему когда ревнивый Дженсен вот такой безудержный трах с кем попало, да у него на глазах, и каждый день, он и без рауха вспыхивал как огонь, а уж с душой и вовсе не стерпит, и не простит никогда, но это неважно было сейчас, главное – усыпить бдительность колдуна. 

Джаред отчего-то знал, что не удалось бы обмануть Рикхарда с наказанием для бывшего ученика. Все-таки Рикхард знаком был с Дженсеном гораздо дольше, чем он сам, и долгое время его раух был у колдуна. Уж кому как не колдуну знать, что Дженсену приносит боль, но Джаред надеялся, с наглостью и неведением недоучки, что главное – побег - ему удастся. И обязательно вдвоем. 

Где-то через часа два отослал Ариссу, почувствовал, что внимание к нему ослабло – как будто колдун отошел куда, но ненадолго, и все слышит, но несколько минут у Джареда было. Подошел тихонько к лежащему в неудобной позе Дженсену, молча зашел за спину, присел, расстегнул наручники. И принялся нежно растирать запястья. 

Он сразу почувствовал приближение колдуна, накатывало что-то черное, холодом тянуло, и Джаред тут же грубо перекатил Дженсена на спину, схватил за ошейник, притянул к себе, усмехаясь, спросил:

– Понравилось представление? Этот рыжий – Арисса, отличная дырка. Сладкая, маленькая, отзывчивая, я думаю взять его с собой, когда выучусь у колдуна. Он обещал мне его подарить. А ты – ты навсегда останешься здесь, будешь всю свою жалкую жизнь прислуживать колдуну, и делать все, что он прикажет. 

Дженсен, побледневший, осунувшийся, задыхаясь, не отворачивался, смотрел ему в глаза, и не делал ни единой попытки вырваться, и тут снова за спиной Джаред услышал редкие хлопки и ленивый голос:

– Очень хорошо. Джаред, я дарю тебе Ариссу прямо сейчас. 

Джаред как безумный, улыбнулся Дженсену. Небрежно отпустил ошейник, отчего задыхающийся Дженсен неловко упал на подстилку и закашлялся. Джаред встал, поклонился колдуну, и сердечно поблагодарил его:

– Спасибо, учитель. 

Рикхард улыбался, разглядывая скорчившегося в его ногах Дженсена. Насмотревшись, обратился к Джареду, спросил с любопытством:

– А почему ты его не хочешь забрать? 

Джаред раздраженно пнул Дженсена в плечо, отчего тот упал на спину, все еще кашляя. Ответил холодно:

– Зачем он мне. Жалкая шлюха, его работу прекрасно может сделать Арисса. Ни на что другое он не годен. 

Колдун рассмеялся снова, отсмеявшись, принялся разглядывать Джареда, и тот подобрался весь, чувствуя, что почти достиг цели, и ему, кажется, доверяют. 

– Я правильно понял тебя, – вкрадчиво начал колдун, – ты принял уже решение? Хочешь остаться моим учеником? 

Дженсен застонал, протянул руку, пытаясь дотянуться до джаредовой ноги. Джаред пнул его, и ответил, стараясь не торопиться:

– Да, хочу. 

Колдун без интереса смотрел на Дженсена, сотрясающегося в беззвучных рыданиях, потом встрепенулся, подхватил Джареда под руку:

– Я думаю, нам следует это обсудить. Пойдем в кабинет.

Джаред, не ожидавший, что его прямо сейчас, посреди ночи, в одном халате потащат из спальни прочь, запнулся было, но быстро спрятал недоумение, и бесстрашно пошел за Рикхардом. 

 

***

 

Рикхард, не смотря на глубокую ночь, выглядел свежим и сияющим, усадил его в то самое кресло, где до него сидела сотня таких же, как он, глупцов, отдающих свои души взамен на призрачную власть и всё обесценивающее равнодушие, которое выдавали за безмятежное счастье. 

– Ты правда не хочешь забрать себе Дженсена? – снова спросил Рикхард, наливая ему вина, и Джаред в который раз подивился, как настойчиво интересуется судьбой почти уничтоженного врага могущественный колдун. 

Джаред поморщился, ответил:

– Я же сказал. Шлюх много, на его дырке свет клином не сошелся. Но вот кое-что другое… Его. Я бы забрал, с вашего позволения. 

Колдун удивленно поднял бровь, даже отставил прочь свой бокал. Спросил с неподдельным интересом:

– О чем ты, Джаред? 

Джаред снова сосчитал до десяти, и хладнокровно ответил:

– Его волшебную силу. Ту, что вы забрали в ночь, когда он прилетел за своим дурацким раухтушем.

Джаред старательно выговорил последние слова с видимым раздражением. За раухтушем… Конечно же, он не забыл, как Дженсен просил тогда колдуна – отпусти его, оставь в покое, забери меня, делай со мной что хочешь, но отпусти Джареда. 

Не забыл, но зачем Рикхарду об этом знать? За раухом, за Джаредом… За тем, кому хотел отдать свое сердце, свою частичку души. Знал, что не сможет вернуть раух, только если колдун сам захочет. Знал, что отомстит Рикхард, может быть, убьет, но все равно прилетел. На самом деле – за Джаредом. 

***

Колдун покачал в удивлении головой, спросил:

– Послушай, Джаред. Не было ли среди твоих предков ренсаров? 

– Не знаю, – Джаред был спокоен, как никогда. Улыбнулся, ясно и доверительно: – Я воспитывался в приемной семье. 

– Вот как. 

Колдун задумчиво постучал пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, рассматривая Джареда. Джаред не собирался рассказывать, что мать его была совершенно точно не ренсаркой, дальней родственницей – седьмая вода на киселе – его приемной матери, умерли его родители от холеры, когда Джареду и пяти лет не было, и, насколько он слышал, ренсарами там не пахло до седьмого колена. Пусть думает, что хочет, главное, чтобы не подозревал Джареда ни в чем. 

– Джаред, – снова начал колдун, и Джаред весь обратился в слух. Что бы не сказал сейчас колдун, нужно быть предельно внимательным, а колдун, подбирая слова, говорил:  
– Послушай, Джаред. Насколько я понял, ты согласен обучаться дальше? 

Джаред кивнул, а колдун с явным облегчением продолжил:

– Ты оказался умнее, чем я думал. Не обижайся, Джаред, не надо хмуриться. Кираны и правда не слишком расположены к волшебной науке, но ты – ты прилежен, в отличие от молодых зазнаек ренсаров, и твое прилежание показало мне, чего ты можешь достичь. И волшебная сила Дженсена… Конечно же, если ты сможешь с нею совладать, сразу продвинет тебя на несколько ступеней выше, в этой науке. Не удивляйся, магия тоже наука, что бы там не бормотали невежи. Но прежде чем мы подступимся к этому сложному вопросу, нужно решить мелкие формальности. 

– Какие формальности? – с готовностью спросил Джаред, весь подавшись вперед. Он надеялся, что выглядит достаточно заинтересованным и доброжелательным.

Колдун подался к нему тоже, наклонившись над столиком, значительно проговорил:

– Нужно заключить новый договор. Теперь на десять лет.

У Джареда вырвалось удивленное:

– Но как же… Срок предварительного договора же не истек?

– А разве я не сказал? – колдун удивился так естественно, что Джаред чуть не обманулся. Небрежно махнув рукой, колдун пояснил: – Расторгнуть предварительный договор можно в любой момент, на то он и предварительный. Он как бы проверочный, я ведь рассказывал, Джаред, ты был невнимателен! Он существует для того, чтобы и будущий учитель и будущий ученик поняли, оба – не только одна сторона – смогут ли они сотрудничать вместе дальше. И это понимание может прийти задолго до истечения трех месяцев. 

Джаред насильственно улыбнулся, и поскорее выпил, чтобы не выдать себя, словом или выражением лица. Сукин сын! Вот же сукин сын. Чертов колдун, словом не обмолвился, что договор фактически липовый, и может в любой момент закончиться, причем – Джаред уверен был – он, Джаред, мог стать инициатором прерывания договора. В любой момент он мог закончить этот фарс, только вот – как? Что он должен был сделать, чтобы эта временная сделка считалась завершенной? Наверняка – наверняка что-то очень простое. Черт, черт. Вот черт!  
Джаред соображал, изо всех сил притворяясь расслабленным и довольным, и думал, думал – что? Что делать? Ну ладно, он прерывает контракт. И тут же становится экспонатом музея Рикхарда. И, не забываем! Здесь Дженсен, и чтобы освободить его, Джареда, он запросто отдаст свой раух, снова! И все сначала. 

– Хорошо, – смущенно улыбнувшись, сказал Джаред, – что вы предлагаете? Говорите яснее, я немного устал, и плохо соображаю. Прямо сейчас закончить старый договор, и заключить новый? Подписи кровью? Что-то еще? 

Колдун выглядел самодовольным до отвращения. Джареду стоило больших усилий все так же доброжелательно улыбаться и смотреть на него, пока тот разглагольствовал:

– Нет, никаких подписей кровью. Все делается очень быстро, один нюанс, из-за чего я и заторопился. Ну прости, что приглядывал за тобой в последнее время так пристально. Я хотел убедиться, что ты мне подходишь, теперь вижу, что да, вполне, но вот в чем дело. Раухтуш – твой, будет храниться все десять лет обучения в камне. Это лучший способ сохранить его, Джаред, сберечь. Но время для заключения его в камень подходит не всякое. Вот завтра в полночь самый удачный момент. Так встанут звезды, и дата подходящая, все пройдет, как нельзя лучше. Поэтому, если ты согласен, и готов, проведем обряд завтра, и тогда же перезаключим договор.

Джаред и не думал, что ему удастся уговорить разбить временный контракт сегодня, а постоянный заключить завтра – слишком жаден колдун, и на сутки, да что там! На час не захочет выпускать из рук раухтуш, потому Джаред не стал в колдуне возбуждать такими предложениями подозрение, нахмурился недовольно, пьяно-капризно, протянул:

– Ну хорошо. Ладно, завтра. Но все-таки, учитель. Вы обещаете, что отдадите мне его силу? 

– Хитрец, – засмеялся колдун, – хочешь без усилий получить сразу много? Но ты мне нравишься. Я и сам такой был – все и сразу. 

– Учитель, – Джаред смотрел на Рикхарда умоляюще, а сам соображал быстро. Хоть и прямо не сказал осторожный колдун, выходило так, что никаких особых вещей для расторжения договора не надо было, как и для заключения нового, а вот то, что колдун скачет, как курица с яйцом с его раухом, говорило о многом. И, возможно, если запихнет завтра ночью колдун раух в камень, не получит он его назад никогда, вот было такое отчетливое очень ясное чувство – обмана. 

Этого допустить было нельзя, но об этом у него есть время подумать до завтра. 

– Получишь ее, – ухмыльнулся колдун, - но не сразу. Тебе еще кое-чему научиться надо. Это опасное оружие, Джаред, можешь не справиться.

– Ну хоть посмотреть, – притворяясь вовсе пьяным, заныл Джаред, – ну пожалуйста. Буду хоть знать, ради чего мне стараться, покажите, прошу! 

Джаред подумал было, что нет, не поддастся Рикхард на явную глупость, на провокацию, но Джаред так преданно моргал, так смотрел восхищенно, что, польщенный, тот кивнул и важно сказал:

– Хорошо, пойдем, покажу. 

Джаред шел следом за колдуном, собранный, холодный, и думал, что ему даст этот поход? Ну, увидит он, где прячет колдун волшебную силу Дженсена, но как сделать так, чтобы она вернулась к хозяину? Поди ж на сто замков запрятано, за сотней заклятий, вон как пугает, мол, страшная сила. А то Джаред не знал, и не помнил, как швырнул Дженсен многокилограммовую, обитой сталью дверь далеко во двор, выломав косяк, да разве только в физической силе дело. 

Колдун, наконец, привел его в приемную залу. И не успел Джаред оглянуться, и спросить, а что, собственно, они тут делают, как Рикхард нажал невидимый рычаг на кресле. Оно отъехало, открывая лестницу вниз, в подземелье.

Пока шли вниз, Джаред ухмылялся – а хитро вышло. Вход в подземелье, к сокровищу – на видном месте, и никогда не найдешь, и не догадаешься. 

Внизу, под крутой лестницей обнаружилась комната, освещенная спящими в волшебных шарах существами, которых Джаред уже видел в темнице, но сейчас не до них было, Джаред сразу принялся жадно оглядываться. Какое интересное место! Вот как выглядит сокровищница колдуна, занятно и жутко, и ступить страшно – все какие-то тени шевелятся по углам, и нормальным – обыкновенным – выглядит только стеллаж, заполненный книгами, но при ближайшем рассмотрении и книги казались странными. На другом стеллаже светились боками амфоры и бутыли диковинных форм, на столиках там и сям торчали совсем непонятные страшные штуки, одна так очень напоминала засушенную человеческую голову. 

Но сильнее всего его привлек стеллаж с сосудами. Оно и понятно было – помнил еще, как держал перед ним колдун амфору, и светилась она розовым, от его раухтуша. Которая его? Джаред не мог угадать, но цель его сейчас была не только раух, хотя то, что волшебная сила Дженсена и его раух в одном месте находятся, могло стать невероятной удачей. 

Но еще большей удачей было то, что он здесь оказался, и даже любезно провожаемый самим хозяином. Если бы один пришел, чудом узнав, где сокровищница, погиб бы, как пить дать, вон колдун что-то бормочет, охранные заклятия снимает.  
Джаред снова разглядывал сосуды, жадно, пристально – который же? Который Дженсена? Подошел поближе, за ним неотступно шел колдун, и как услышал его мысли, вдруг решил поиграть, спросил весело:

– Угадаешь? Где его сила?

– А если угадаю? Что будет? – рассеянно спросил Джаред, все силы прилагая, чтобы отыскать – ну должен, должен он найти, увидеть, почувствовать.  
Колдун слегка насторожился рядом, сказал через паузу:

– Зависит от того, что станет с сосудом.

Хитрый и осторожный, ишь как завернул. Не поймешь, что это значит. Засветиться, что ли, должен сосуд? Или сам прыгнуть к нему в руку? Джаред вдруг поймал себя на том, что уже с полминуты таращится на маленький серебряный круглый сосуд на нижней полке, возле самого пола. Сосуд не светился, узкое горлышко заткнуто было на вид самой обычной, деревянной пробкой, и в таком, Джаред помнил, у его приемной матери хранилось розовое масло. 

Он смотрел, смотрел, не двигаясь, и не говоря ни слова, и вдруг в голове начали проявляться образы. Он увидел – теперь полностью, ту самую тень, являвшуюся ему на границе сна и яви. Увидел так четко и ясно – встала перед ним, и обернулась мальчишкой – светловолосым, тонким, хорошеньким, и в нем Джаред, задержав дыхание, узнал Дженсена. Увидел, как мальчик отдает свой сияющий раухтуш колдуну – как учится у него – картинки мелькали быстро-быстро – мальчик рос, превратился в парня, стал таким, каким знал его Джаред, и одновременно этот фантом рассказывал Джареду, и Джаред понимал, что слышал это уже. Что он знает эту историю, просто Дженсен рассказал ее так, что вспомнил он ее только сейчас. И еще кое-что вспомнил. Кое-что очень важное, о чем ничего не подозревающий Рикхард не должен был догадаться. Иначе все сорвется.

Джаред набрал воздух как перед прыжком, нагнулся, взял сосуд с полки и, небрежно взвешивая его в руке, повернулся с улыбкой к Рикхарду.  
Колдун напрягся, но тут же, видимо вспомнив, что Джаред не знает, как воспользоваться силой, деланно рассмеялся и сказал:

– Молодец, Джаред. Ты продолжаешь меня удивлять. Ты угадал.

– А что должно было стать с сосудом, Рикхард? 

Джаред продолжал чуть ли не подбрасывать его в воздух, качая в руке, дурашливо улыбаясь. И в отчаянии понимая, что вот – вот оно – спасение, но как же им воспользоваться? Может, колдун ему подскажет? Колдун протянул руку, спокойно предупредил:

– Не размахивай им, Джаред. Отдай. 

Джаред, все так же улыбаясь, протянул руку, и обманутый, успокоенный, колдун улыбнулся и только было хотел взять сосуд, как Джаред одним движением – была не была – вытянул пробку и грохнул сосуд об пол.

Ничего, совсем ничего не случилось, ни грома, ни молний, сосуд дзенькнул об каменный пол и покатился по нему, а Рикхард вдруг расхохотался во всю глотку. Насмеявшись, посмотрел на Джареда снисходительно, и точно, как и Дженсену, задал ему тот же вопрос:

– Ты думал, это так просто? Вот так, ударишь об пол, и получишь силу? 

Джаред рискнул улыбнуться:

– Попробовать стоило. 

– А ты меня разочаровал, Джаред. 

Джаред тихонько отступал от колдуна назад, к стеллажам, а колдун укоризненно качал головой:

– Я возлагал на тебя надежды. А ты оказался глуп, как и все кираны.

– А раньше вам это нравилось, – подал голос Джаред, – говорили, что сами таким были. Все и сразу. Разве это плохо? 

– Неплохо. Но ты слишком хитрый, Джаред, и я тебе не верю. Ты точно такой, как твой бывший хозяин, Дженсен, и тебя ничему не научили его ошибки. Он закончил с рабской цепью на шее, и завтра – ты ведь отказался от него, Джаред? Ну так вот, он мне тоже не нужен, даже в качестве экспоната в музей, он мне надоел страшно, и завтра он умрет, нет, даже сегодня. Сразу же, как я расправлюсь с тобой, неблагодарный, глупый мальчишка, я убью его. А сейчас…

Колдун поднял правую руку, и Джареда отнесло к стене, рядом со стеллажом, придавило к ней, но он умудрился проскрипеть:

– А как же раухтуш?

Колдун так удивился, что опустил руку, и Джареда перестало придавливать. 

– Что – раухтуш? Твой останется у меня, мне достаточно одного.

– Уверен, что у тебя останется?

Колдун еще успел нахмуриться, а Джаред, пока его снова не придавило, быстро и отчетливо произнес короткое заклинание. То самое, которое ему нашептывал Дженсен, не один и не два раза, приходивший к нему в полусне серой тенью, приходил, заботясь не о себе – о Джареде, как будто знал, что когда-нибудь ему понадобится это заклятие. 

Рикхард заорал гневно:

– Нет!

Но было поздно, лопнула одна из амфор, и залило всю круглую комнату светом, ярким, алым, чистым, ослепительным, от него Джареду сразу стало больно-больно, у него подогнулись колени, и он упал на пол, тяжко и хрипло дыша. 

Вместе с болью возвращалась к Джареду лавина чувств, таких разных, таких ярких, и воздух словно стал чище. И краски – даже в этом темном подвале – ярче, и главное – Дженсен! Он весь, с его любовью, с его силой, с его болью, стоял сейчас перед ним – откуда взялся в этом подвале? Стоял на коленях перед ним, гладил дрожащими руками по лицу и плакал, а Джаред не мог понять, то ли ему мерещится? Но судя по тому, как взбешен был колдун – нет, не мерещился, Дженсен сумел снять оковы, и пробрался вслед за ними, в слепой надежде остановить Джареда, удержать от рокового шага, а может быть, и помочь?

Колдун в ярости закричал:

– Ненавижу! Как же я вас ненавижу, щенки, уничтожу! Плевать, найду еще других, кто с радостью отдаст мне раух, но вас видеть больше не хочу, как вы мне надоели со своей глупой любовью! 

Грохнуло гулко и посыпались с полок сосуды, разбиваясь, Джаред почувствовал, как Дженсен укрыл его своим телом, принимая удар на себя, их отшвырнуло к стене, а потом он, кажется, потерял на какое-то время сознание.  
В следующее осознанное мгновение он стоял на четвереньках над Дженсеном, не подававшим признаков жизни, и звал его. Он, кажется, просил прощения, и плакал, и умолял, и с ужасом смотрел, как изо рта, из носа, из ушей Дженсена идет кровь, и эта кровь кажется почти черной, и все быстро, быстро происходит. Колдун снова поднял руку, собираясь произнести заклятие, но Джаред, неожиданно для себя самого, чуть не с рычанием повернул голову к колдуну, и выплюнул заклятие, которое, кажется, тоже нашептал ему Дженсен? И от силы и злобы, с какой Джаред произнес его, колдуна отшвырнуло далеко назад.  
Джаред тут же забыл о Рикхарде, снова склонился над Дженсеном, захлебываясь в слезах, бормоча прерывисто:

– Ну Джен, пожалуйста, пожалуйстапожалуйстапожалуйста, ну ты не можешь так со мной, Дженсен, я люблю тебя. Слышишь? Все время любил, всегда, как только увидел, даже без рауха любил, Дженсен. Слышишь меня? Ты должен знать это! Мне все равно, что ты делаешь, с кем, я люблю тебя, люблю, люблюлюблю, только живи. Слышишь? Это все неправда, что я тебе наговорил там, когда мучил тебя, я думал, ты поймешь, почувствуешь все равно, что я люблю, но я должен был придумать что-то, чтобы он поверил мне, чтобы позволил… Дженсен. Джен…

Джаред не знал еще, что делать и говорить, и не верил, не хотел верить, что проиграл, но тут Дженсен открыл глаза – яркие-яркие, вздохнул хрипло, закашлялся, выплевывая кровь, и прохрипел:

– Я знал.

Вздохнул снова со стоном, и даже попробовал улыбнуться:

– Знал, что ты… 

Договорить не смог, а Джаред не сразу осознал, что Дженсен говорит – может говорить, снова! И главное, он понял, о чем Дженсен, научился уже понимать без многих слов. Дженсен знал, что старался Джаред их спасти, и прощает за все, и верит, и, может быть, любит? 

Колдун снова выбрался из угла, куда его зашвырнуло джаредовым неожиданно сильным заклятием, и проскрипел зловеще:

– Ну все, хватит. Теперь вам конец.

Джаред хотел было загородить собою Дженсена, но тот придержал его. А потом произошло странное. Дженсен не стал делать никаких эффектных жестов, просто посмотрел на Рикхарда и тихо произнес короткое заклятие. Джаред еще успел увидеть, как Рикхард открыл в ужасе рот, потом грохнуло так, что заложило уши, все заволокло едким дымом, полетели вниз обломки лестницы, падали стеллажи. Джаред еще порадовался, что к Дженсену очень вовремя вернулись способности, быстренько прикрыл его своим телом, а потом его что-то крепко приложило по голове, и он провалился в темноту забытья.

***

 

Выплывал из забытья медленно и неохотно, но в ушах звенел девичий голос, назойливый, как комариный писк, так и хотелось этого комара прихлопнуть, Джаред от раздражения и очнулся. Недовольно открыл глаза, и уставился на незнакомую девицу, склонившуюся над ним. Вместе с удивлением – кто такая? Что за девица? – накрывали валом эмоции, позабытые, яркие, и сразу за ними обрушились воспоминания о последних событиях. Джаред подхватился, резко сел, и со стоном схватился за голову, увидел, что сидит на полу, в одном халате на нижнее белье, среди руин, рядом незнакомая девица пристально его разглядывает, а…

– Дженсен? – прохрипел Джаред, – Где Дженсен? 

Но увидел уже, что два незнакомых парня бережно укладывают его на два сдвинутых стола, и одежда у парней в тех же серебристо-белых цветах, что и у девицы, и, кстати говоря, Дженсен, прибежавший в сокровищницу в какой-то убогой тряпке – тоже сейчас был в чем-то светлом, режущем глаз.

– Не понял, – просипел Джаред, пытаясь, встать, девушка без слов помогла ему подняться и подойти к Дженсену. 

Точно, одежда Дженсена превратилась в такой же, как у неизвестных гостей, наряд. Но не смотря на это, Дженсен все еще был без сознания, и выглядел хреново, в крови, и бледный, как смерть. Глядя на белую с серебром ткань, Джаред почему-то сразу вспомнил, что раньше Дженсен всегда ходил в черном, даже перья при обращении превращались в черную хламиду. А теперь… 

Джаред вцепился руками в стол, стоять было тяжело, и обвел взглядом полуразрушенную сокровищницу Рикхарда. Самого колдуна нигде не было видно, зато возле стеллажа с книгами возились еще две мужчин в такой же одежде, как остальные, и оживленно переговаривались. Все это Джаред увидел в один миг, но его сейчас мало интересовало, кто такие эти люди, он уж и так догадался, что пожаловали родичи Дженсена, или что-то в этом роде. Главное было понять, что с Дженсеном, насколько он плох, и где чертов колдун. 

Он только прокашлялся, как девица опередила его, и сама задала вопрос:

– Ты – Джаред? 

Джаред кивнул, нахмурившись, а девица затрещала, голос ее ввинчивался в мозги и почти причинял боль:

– Я Маккензи, сестра Дженсена. Это Джош, старший брат Дженсена, это Том, это Майк, те двое – Крис и Стив, они дружили, пока Дженс не сбежал. Поссорился с отцом и убежал, я почти не помню его в том возрасте, но вот Джош, и мальчики, и родители, они все очень… Ох, это длинная история. Дженсена не могли найти долго, а когда узнали, у кого он, было уже поздно что-то менять. Это было таким ударом для всех. 

Джаред вспоминал – Дженсен же рассказывал ему это, да, как мальчишкой еще обиделся на отца, и сбежал из дома, а потом встретил Рикхарда, и потом случилось то, что случилось. Он потерял раухтуш.

– Значит, – медленно сказал Джаред, – на самом деле у вас не практикуется такое? 

На непонимающий взгляд Маккензи, Джаред пояснил:

– Ну, отдавать раухтуш, чтобы эмоции не мешали постигать науку волшебства? 

На несколько голосов, кто возмущенно, кто озлобленно ответили:

– Нет!

И Маккензи, как будто он сказал величайшую глупость, или что-то очень непотребное, покраснела, и сбивчиво пояснила:

– Нельзя, нет. Этого нельзя делать. Без раухтуша человек не может достигнуть вершины мастерства. Раух нельзя отдавать никому, только избраннику, но это всегда взаимный обмен, и добровольный, и тот, кто отдает, получает в два раза больше, и становится сильнее. Рикхард же просто обманул вас. 

Маккензи так странно посмотрела на него, и так же смотрели на Джареда его спутники, что он забыл, о чем думал – какой же сукин сын этот чертов черный колдун – и спросил растерянно:

– Что? 

Маккензи стесненно посмотрела на брата, и тот, словно поняв ее без слов, отвел остальных мужчин в сторону. Джаред, все больше беспокоясь, и мало что понимая – столько вопросов теснилось в голове, встревожено посмотрел на нее:

– Ну что?

Маккензи наклонилась над Дженсеном, зачем-то поправила ему воротник, и нерешительно сказала:

– Дело в том, что… видишь ли, Дженсен вернул свою силу, вернее, свои способности. И он сделал почти невозможное – мы думали, он навсегда останется во власти черного колдуна, но он вернул свой раух, не без твоей помощи. Он снова с нами, видишь, как поменялась его одежда? Это знак нашего рода. Но он так слаб сейчас. Он очень слаб, а мы не можем ему помочь. 

Джаред испугался, невольно схватил Дженсена за руку, ладонь была ледяная. Джаред пробормотал:

– Истратил все силы, защищая меня. Черт… И Рикхард, он же сделал что-то с колдуном. Где Рикхард? 

– О, об этом не беспокойся. Он больше не навредит никому, не обманет никого, забирая у людей души. Был такой мощный ментальный удар, что мы сразу увидели, и услышали, где Дженсен, и что происходит. Примчались на помощь, но оказалось, он все уже сделал. Колдуна больше нет, Дженсен уничтожил его.

– Точно? – недоверчиво спросил Джаред, все сжимая в руках холодную кисть Дженсена. 

– Да, точно. Даже пыли не осталось, так ударил. Но сам… ты видишь, что с ним? Только ты можешь ему помочь.

– Что? Как? 

Джаред растерялся, но тут же вспомнил ее слова – про то, как на самом деле нужно пользоваться раухтушем. Обменяться. С Дженсеном. Джаред торопливо проговорил:

– Да, я понял, да. Надо обменяться, но как? Я готов, конечно, но как он? Он ведь без памяти. 

Джаред видел, чувствовал, что Маккензи колеблется, теперь, когда он был снова целым, он слышал малейшие нюансы эмоций всех присутствующих, и понимал, что опасность есть, для Дженсена, но они волновались, не из-за этого, а словно их что-то смущало, Джаред не вытерпел и рявкнул:

– Не играйте со мной, леди. Вы что-то скрываете? Что? 

Маккензи вздрогнула, посмотрела на него с удивлением, и заливаясь краской, ответила:

– Нет, но… Просто это очень серьезный шаг. Обмен раухами означает… Я просто не уверена, что Дженсен одобрил бы это. 

Джаред облегченно перевел дух – их волнуют этические проблемы. И прицепился к заинтересовавшему:

– Что означает? Что в вашем чертовом обществе означает обмен раухами? Я до недавнего времени вообще не знал о существовании раухтуша, и хотелось бы знать. Что означает обмен?

Джаред, в общем, уже примерно догадывался, что нечто интимное, или важное, и особенное, но очень хотелось услышать пояснения непосредственно от внезапно объявившихся чопорных родственников Дженсена. И побыстрее.

Маккензи отчего-то замолчала, Джаред терял терпение, но тут к ним подошел Джош, и очень буднично сказал:

– Это значит, что вы станете парой. Партнерами. Раухом не обмениваются с кем попало, это вообще происходит один раз в жизни. Иногда вообще не происходит, вот у меня, например, нет пары, не нашел еще. У Мак тоже нет, у ребят тоже. Этот обряд связывает людей на ментальном уровне, навсегда. Развязать такой узел почти невозможно. 

Джаред соображал быстро. В перечисленном он не видел для себя ничего ужасного, но, возможно, родственники не хотели видеть его парой их Дженсена? Тогда зачем предложили? Хотя нет, не предложили, вынуждены были сказать, что есть такой способ реанимации почти уже трупа.

Джаред спросил, не заботясь о вежливости – минуты убегали. И он, черт возьми, боялся, и хотел, чтобы рука в его ладони не была такой ледяной, и плевать, каким способом:

– Что вас смущает? Я готов к обряду, мне все равно, что вы сделаете. Лишь бы он выжил. Или вы считаете меня недостойным партнером? 

Джош удивленно поднял брови, усмехнулся:

– Не в этом дело. Не важно, что считаю я, или Мак, он уже выбрал тебя, но я почему-то думаю, что он сам не согласится. 

Джаред растерялся, он уже вообще ничего не понимал:

– Как? Он выбрал? Тогда почему не согласится? И откуда вы знаете, что он выбрал?

Джош досадливо крякнул:

– Киран есть киран, чтоб тебя. Он же отдал тебе камень, сделал хранителем? А впрочем, это сейчас неважно. Не о том мы. Не согласится из вечной своей гордости, уж я-то его знаю. 

Маккензи заспорила с братом:

– Откуда ты знаешь! Он же выбрал его, уже давно, почему нет? 

– Мак, ты не понимаешь! 

Джаред хлопал ресницами, и не понимал, что происходит, и его все сильнее одолевала паника. Надо было действовать, спасать Дженсена, а они тут стоят над его бесчувственным телом и спорят! Но как раз в момент, когда Джаред готов был закричать, Дженсен начал подавать признаки жизни, ладонь в его руке слабо дернулась и Джаред рявкнул:

– Заткнитесь все!

От удивления Маккензи и Джош замолчали, а Джаред уже склонился над Дженсеном, спрашивая встревожено:

– Джен? Слышишь меня? Открой глаза, пожалуйста, Дженсен!

Дженсен со стоном открыл глаза, и снова слабо пожал Джареду руку, попытался улыбнуться, но тут он увидел маячившую рядом с джаредовой головой тень, перевел взгляд и в изумлении выдохнул:

– Джош?..

Потом посмотрел на Маккензи, она уже плакала, уткнувшись старшему брату в плечо, и прошептал:

– Не может быть.

– Маккензи, да, – севшим голосом сказал Джош, и улыбнулся, – ну что. С возвращением, брат. 

***

Это было так странно – наблюдать со стороны за Дженсеном в окружении родственников и друзей. Джареда оттеснили от стола и они почти не говорили ничего вслух, но обострившиеся органы чувств помогали ему понять, что они общаются, и пытаются помочь легкими прикосновениями пальцев к ладоням Дженсена, он видел вспышки энергии, чувствовал эмоции, и все это быстро, в доли секунды, но очень скоро услышал и кое-что прозвучавшее вслух, и это был очень слабый, но крайне возмущенный протест Дженсена:

– Нет, вы что, с ума сошли?!

И тут же огорченное, Маккензи:

– Я же говорила!

Джаред вдруг почувствовал себя так, будто у него отняли самое лучшее, самое дорогое, или ударили, неожиданно и сильно. Он скорчился от боли, даже зажмурился, но тут же услышал, как его зовет Дженсен:

– Джаред, подойди, пожалуйста.

Так умоляюще, что Джаред подлетел тут же, растолкал не успевших разойтись друзей, склонился над ним, схватил за руку, спросил одними глазами – что?  
Дженсен выглядел уже получше. Совсем чуть-чуть, но лучше, хоть немного но взял силы от родных, но видно было – мало, мало совсем мало, разве на один вздох и взгляд. И знал Джаред – больше не сможет взять, не врали они, словно Дженсен зациклен был на Джареде, и мог взять только у него, но вот ведь – не хотел.

Джаред понимал, научился понимать без слов, понимал, что не хотел Дженсен, но почему? Спросил вслух, не сумел сдержать обиды, голос дрогнул:

– Почему нет, Джен? Я ведь… Я помочь тебе хочу. Они говорят, я только и могу помочь. Я готов, Дженсен, прошу тебя, дай мне помочь.

Дженсен покачал головой в отрицательном жесте, Джаред, не замечая никого вокруг, как будто они одни были, снова попросил:

– Дженсен. Пожалуйста. Я что, так противен тебе?

Дженсен выдавил из себя еле слышное:

– Нет. Джаред, так нельзя. Я как будто… не хочу вынуждать. Это… слишком серьезно. Навсегда, ты должен… У тебя должен быть выбор. 

Обессилел совсем от длинной речи, прикрыл глаза, а Джаред вместе с облегчением – нет, не отвергают его – испытывал лютое озлобление на дурацкую гордость и благородство почти умирающего Дженсена.

Как будто ему нужен это выбор! Он выбрал уже давно! И подохнет ведь Дженсен, в полной уверенности, что поступает правильно. От бессильной злобы Джаред скрипнул зубами и спросил растерянно:

– Так что делать теперь? 

Дженсен разлепил губы и прошептал:

– Домой…

И, кажется, отключился окончательно, а Джош снова заспорил с сестрой. 

Джаред не слушал их, кажется, Джош кричал, что нужно сейчас же оправить Дженсена в их родной дом, а Маккензи возражала, что в замок Дженсена, но ему было все равно. Он вспомнил, как излечил Дженсена от побоев палача, и некогда было ругать себя, что не вспомнил раньше, вот дурень, так растерялся, сосредоточившись, он повторял про себя слова заклятия, не обращая ни на кого внимания. Он не видел, как удивленные, замолчали Маккензи и Джош, он не отрывал взгляда от лица Дженсена, и повторял и повторял заклятие. Он чувствовал, как сила уходит, и торжествовал внутренне – нет, я не дам тебе умереть. 

Джош не позволил ему отдать слишком много. Остановил, оттащил прочь, почему-то ругался, но Джареду снова было все равно – он обессилел, но зато знал теперь, что Дженсен не умрет, вот прямо сейчас – нет. Что мог, он сделал, пусть Дженсен и не захотел обменяться раухами, но хоть так он помог.  
Доносилось, как сквозь вату:

– Не ожидал, что он может так…

– Киран! Быть не может!..

– Научился кое-чему, надо же. 

– Джош, смотри, Дженсену лучше! Губы порозовели, и щеки!

Джаред улыбнулся удовлетворенно, и только было начал уплывать в небытие, как увидел надвигающееся лицо Джоша. Джош схватил его крепко, встряхнул, потребовал:

– Джаред! Открой глаза, посмотри на меня!

Джаред осоловело моргал, ноги подгибались, и хотелось упасть и заснуть на месте, но его держал неожиданно сильный Джош и говорил медленно и раздельно:

– Джаред, послушай меня. Дженсену здесь нельзя, он слишком слаб, это проклятое место тянет из него последние силы, тебе тоже незачем здесь оставаться. Ты должен быть рядом с ним. Мы сами все приберем, работы тут много, нужно очистить место, расколдовать и отпустить пленников. А вам пора домой. И, Джаред. Не делай так больше, забудь это заклинание. Ты можешь погибнуть, отдавая свою силу, можешь не рассчитать. Слышишь меня? 

– Но Дженсен… – пробормотал Джаред, усиленно стараясь не упасть.

– Обещай, – настырно попросил Джош, – или я сотру это опасное заклятье из твоей памяти.

– Ладно, обещаю, – недовольно пробормотал Джаред, рассеянно оглядываясь по сторонам, лишь бы не смотреть в глаза сверхсерьезному Джошу. Он увидел еще, как деловито по сокровищнице расхаживали Стив с Крисом, как Майк и Том рассматривали какой-то горшок, как Маккензи суетилась вокруг Дженсена, но в следующую минуту Джош сказал:

– Договорились. И еще, Джаред. Передай ему, как очнется – пусть не расслабляется. В гости нагрянем, как только разгребем тут все. 

А потом все вокруг потемнело, завертелось, и его затянуло в какую-то темную воронку, как тогда, когда его похитил Рикхард.

***

 

Следующее возвращение в реальность было похоже на пробуждение. Будто Джаред спал, долго спал, никак не мог проснуться, и снилась ему всякая страшная дрянь, и вот он, наконец-то, смог выбраться из кошмара, и какое счастье видеть знакомую хозяйскую спальню, и чувствовать, как даже во сне его держит за руку Дженсен.

Джаред почти полминуты верил, что все это ему приснилось, пока не повернул голову, и не увидел наряд Дженсена. Разглядывал хмуро сложную вязь рисунка – серебром по белому, совсем немного золота и красных нитей, еще чуть-чуть черного, и думал совсем постороннее – что за такую красоту любая модница из его родного Ренлари продала бы душу. Душу?  
Джаред невольно сжал в руке ладонь Дженсена. Воспоминания прокручивались в голове с бешеной скоростью, и пугали содержанием до слабости – хорошо, что он лежал. Неужели это был он – хладнокровный ублюдок, говоривший Дженсену такие жестокие слова? Шлюха, останешься тут навсегда, от тебя никакого толку, ты не нужен мне, неужели это он заставлял мучиться Дженсена, держа его связанным и голым в своей спальне, зная, как он ревнив и горяч – заставлял наблюдать, как он играет со своими любовниками? Осознание того, что Дженсен, как раз в этой вот спальне, в этой кровати, проделывал почти то же самое – ничуть не успокаивало, наоборот, было только противней на душе. Мелкая, гнусная месть, недостойная, и ничем такое оправдать нельзя, даже если это делалось для спасения. Джареду казалось теперь, что он тогда наслаждался местью. 

И еще куча вопросов со всеми этими неприятными воспоминаниями, на некоторые он сразу находил ответ, родня эта – ясно, что они увидели мощнейший выброс энергии, когда Дженсен вернул свою силу и использовал ее для уничтожения Рикхарда. Сразу явились, но что им раньше мешало найти колдуна? Может, как раз раухтуш и мешал? Черт его знает, как пользовался раухом черный колдун, но то, что родственники явились сразу же после того, как Джаред вернул свой раухтуш наводило на размышления. Если Дженсен когда-нибудь согласится с ним говорить – можно будет узнать, а еще интересно было, почему Дженсен уже после обучения у черного колдуна не смог жить со своими родичами, или не полагалось? Или он считался пропащим, и нельзя было им общаться? Раз уж Дженсен продал душу дьяволу, если выражаться высокопарно, так оно и было – и незнание и неопытность не освобождало мальчишку от ответственности. 

Джаред очень боялся теперь, что вот сейчас Дженсен проснется, и ему придется смотреть ему в глаза. Нужно было уйти раньше, потому что казалось, он просто не сможет, не сумеет оправдаться, нет таких слов, и еще вспомнилось, что вот, они дома, он сам этого страстно желал, но это значит, что все в их жизни станет по-прежнему. Он здесь никто, один из многих, слуга, раб, и надо сделать усилие, чтобы вспомнить себя. Вспомнить, что говорил Крейг, и смириться. 

Джаред осторожно отпустил руку, и начал сползать с кровати, молясь про себя, чтобы Дженсен не проснулся. Но напрасно, стоило ему немного отодвинуться, Дженсен потянулся следом, снова схватил его руку, и пробормотал, не открывая глаз:

– Нет…

Джаред сразу вспомнил, как раньше, давно – в прошлой жизни, до Рикхарда, Дженсен вот так же не позволял ему уйти. Не отпускал, пока не заснет крепко, и сейчас смотрел в это прошлое с бесконечной жалостью к одинокому, напуганному мальчишке, который так и остался жить во взрослом теле ренсара. Жестокий, как многие дети, неумелый, но страстно жаждущий любви. Не знающий, как ее вернуть, как найти потерянное, так и не сумевший вырасти с того момента, как Рикхард забрал его раухтуш. 

Джаред снова сделал попытку освободиться, Дженсен недовольно промычал что-то и открыл глаза. Джаред замер, мысли все вылетели из головы, ставшей пустой-пустой, он наблюдал, как Дженсен приходит в себя, осматривается, и поворачивает голову к нему. 

Джаред вытянул руку из хватки Дженсен и в этот раз тот не остановил его. Но двинуться дальше Джаред не смог, так и сидел, и сердце стучало в ушах, как сумасшедшее.

– Джаред, – после долгого молчания тихо сказал Дженсен, и от его голоса у Джареда все внутри перевернулось.

Одно слово, имя – и сколько оттенков чувств, и усталость, и смирение, и радость и обида, и жалоба, и Джаред сразу купился, весь, с потрохами, на эту жалобную нотку, какая на хрен разница, что он тут думает, и почему страдает – нужно помочь Дженсену. 

Он тут же пододвинулся ближе, взял Дженсена за руку, успокаивающе погладил по внешней стороне ладони, еле удержался, чтоб не поцеловать костяшки пальцев – не уйду никуда, не беспокойся, я тут – и осторожно спросил, понизив голос:

– Позвать кого-нибудь? Ринора? Врачевателя? Есть хочешь? 

Дженсен успокоено вздохнул, и прикрыл глаза. И вроде как заснул, или что, Джаред не разобрал, задумался, что делать дальше, как Дженсен сказал еле слышно, так тихо, что Джареду пришлось наклониться к его губам:

– Не надо никого. Не помогут, мне нужно… Восстановиться, мешать будут, тормошить, вон всех...

Дженсен замолчал, и Джаред раздраженно подумал, знает он, что ему нужно. Враз бы на ноги встал, для него, Джареда – вреда никакого, говорила же Маккензи – кто отдает, получает в два раза больше. Положим, ему ничего не надо было, на Дженсен бы поправился сразу.

Джаред подождал еще немного – увидел, шестым чувством угадал, что Дженсен заснул крепко, и, наконец, встал с кровати – дел было много. Пока Дженсен спит, нужно успеть все сделать – встретиться с управляющим, с Крейгом, послать за лекарем в соседний город, пусть и лишнее, скорее всего, не поможет лекарь при такой болезни, но вдруг посоветует чего дельного для восстановления сил. И скорее вернуться назад, к Дженсену.

Хотел как лучше, но вышло как всегда – при виде Джареда все всполошились, закричали, разом прибежал Крейг, потом долго его допрашивал суровый Ринор, а потом его и вовсе в спальню не пустили, управляющий и не пустил.

Джаред аж растерялся, стоял тупо перед закрытой дверью, и снова вспоминал с неожиданной яростью – кто он тут есть – никто. Крейг увел его скорее в стражницкую, и, взволнованный, возбужденный, пристал с расспросами, что, да как? Шутка ли – почти три месяца не было Джареда в замке, и Крейг жаждал все узнать, и про странное исчезновение Джареда, когда он растворился прямо в воздухе на глазах у жителей замка, и такое же необыкновенное его появление.

Ярость скоро улеглась, осталось терпкое чувство горечи, но его затмевало беспокойство – как там Дженсен? Ведь он просил его не трогать, говорил, что никто ему не поможет, а эти и правда тормошить будут, отбирать последние силы. Джаред и не думал отвечать на сыплющиеся на него вопросы, медленно загораясь гневом. Он тут сидит, а Дженсен…  
Наконец, терпение его лопнуло. Он отставил стакан, и велел Крейгу:

– Заткнись. 

От удивления Крейг и правда замолчал, потом рассмеялся, правильно поняв причину его недовольства:

–Успокойся ты, Джей. Знаешь ведь, Ринор глотку за своего ренсара перегрызет. Ничего не сделают ему плохого, он пылинки с него сдувает, всегда прыгал вокруг Дженсена, как курица вокруг яйца. Правильно, один раз упустил, так теперь не надышится.

Джаред сразу же прицепился:

– В смысле упустил?

– Ну как же. Он ведь с детства к нему приставлен был. Мне сам Ринор сказал как-то, торжественно так. Мол, моя вина, что господин лишился всего, я не знаю, что имел в виду старик, но, вроде как, мальчишкой еще Дженсен сделал что-то, и Ринор винит себя, что не усмотрел. 

– Ага, – Джаред кивнул своим мыслям, складывая мозаику. Рискнул спросить, как бы между прочим: – Слушай, а родные есть у нашего колдуна? Ну, где-то семья его есть?

Крейг нахмурился, изображая задумчивость, потом покачал головой:

– Я не уверен, но пока я тут, никого не видел. Хотя слышал, как-то Дженсен ругался с Троллем, с Ринором то есть. Дженсен орал, что никого не убивал, к сестре отправил. Я не понял тогда, может, у Ринора сестра есть? Но лезть не стал, и спрашивать, знаешь, когда хозяин злится, лучше быть подальше.

Джаред уставился на Крейга с зародившимся подозрением, но удержался от вопросов, сейчас его меньше всего интересовала судьба мелкого рыжего засранца, из-за которого все началось. Он уже не мог глушить беспокойство, и порывисто поднялся. Крейг удивленно посмотрел:

– Куда ты? Не пустят тебя, сиди. 

– А это мы посмотрим, – сквозь зубы сказал Джаред и поспешил к спальне Дженсена.

Возле дверей, как будто Ринор мысли его прочитал – уже торчала парочка охранников, и один их вид разозлил Джареда невероятно. Чертов Тролль! Он не снижая скорости, шел вперед, охранники пытались его остановить, но Джаред – как само в голову вспрыгнуло – произнес короткое заклятие, и сделал движение руками, будто плывет – стражников разметало в разные стороны. Еще несколько слов – закрытые изнутри двери распахнулись, и Джаред вошел внутрь, весь кипя от гнева. 

Но гнев прошел тут же, как он увидел бледное лицо Дженсена, с закрытыми глазами, белое-белое, стукнуло тревожно сердце – кажется, ему стало хуже? На изумленного и рассерженного Ринора он не смотрел, на пятившегося от него перепуганного лекаря тоже – все свое внимание отдал Дженсену – быстро подошел к кровати, наклонился, взял за руку – ледяная. Точно, хуже стало. Не удержался, выругался тихонько, захватило отчаяние, и страх, и видно, так ярко его чувства отразились на лице, что Ринор, возмущенно начавший: «Что ты себе…» замолчал, и подошел ближе, вглядываясь в Джареда так, словно видел его впервые.

Джаред тут только увидел его, оглянулся, увидал еще слуг, и велел не терпящим возражений тоном:

– Уйдите все. Ему хуже, вы только мешаете.

– Джаред. 

Ринор рассматривал его так, будто впервые видит, но Джареду было не до объяснений. Он хотел, чтобы все ушли, он знал способ помочь, и собрался это сделать, снова, пусть Джош его предупреждал, что все может кончиться плохо, но иного выхода он не видел, нетерпеливо, умоляюще попросил:

– Ринор, пожалуйста. 

Ринор некоторое время хмурясь, решал что-то для себя, и вдруг кивнул, сказал неохотно:

– Хорошо. 

И вскоре комната опустела, мягко закрылись двери, Джаред, движимый неясным прозрением быстро разделся, и нырнул в кровать к Дженсену. С Дженсена во время его отсутствия уже сняли его светлые роскошные одеяния, лежал он в одной шелковой ночной рубашке, и спал, не спал, а словно был в обмороке. Джаред прижал его крепко к себе, тихонько погладил по спине, и пробормотал:

– Вот так. Сейчас лучше станет, подожди немного. Сейчас.

Он знал теперь, неизвестно откуда, но знал точно очень простое и ясное – должно помочь, а если нет, он знает заклятие, и не позволит Дженсену вот так, после всего, что было – взять и уйти. 

Джаред вглядывался в бледное лицо, ему казалось целую вечность, когда наконец увидел признаки улучшения. Джаред коротко вздохнул, прижал к себе ренсара покрепче и подумал, что, может, и не придется нарушать клятву, данную Джошу. Попросил мысленно – ну давай, давай, согревайся скорее, приходи в себя. 

Дженсен, как услышал – вздохнул, разлепил мутные глаза. Разглядел, кто его держит в объятиях, вдруг нахмурился и едва ворочая языком спросил жалобно и сердито:

– Куда?.. тбя не ло… просил ведь. Холодно. Не…хди больше. 

Хотел придвинуться, но Джаред сам притянул его, чуть не задыхаясь от подступивших слез, все гладил, гладил по голове, и бормотал:

– Не уйду, не уйду. Прости, прости, не уйду, так вышло, больше не оставлю, даже на минуту. Спи, я тут, все хорошо.

 

***

 

Дженсен проспал сутки, и Джаред не отходил от него, а потом стало немного легче. Дженсен все так же никого не хотел видеть, никому не позволялось заходить в спальню, кроме Джареда, и только он мог кормить его, мыть, убирать за ним, но чем лучше ему становилось, тем больше между ними возникало непонимания, испарилось, как не было, доверительное отношение первых дней после возвращения. Они почти не разговаривали, иногда Джаред ловил на себе очень грустный взгляд Дженсена, и готов был, кажется, на все, чтобы утешить, развеселить его, но Дженсен на любые попытки поговорить замыкался, отворачивался от него, говорил кратко – нет, спасибо, ничего не надо – но и не гнал, хотя теперь Джареду казалось, что он явно лишний, и не нужен, и его только терпят, настолько холодно держался с ним его непредсказуемый, любимый, странный хозяин. 

Когда стало совершенно ясно, что Дженсен уже не на краю гибели, все еще слаб, но с каждым днем ему все лучше, Джаред не вытерпел и нарушил гнетущую тишину спальни.

– Дженсен, – решительно начал он, - я…

Дженсен, сидевший в кровати со всех сторон обложенный подушками и с книгой на коленях, замедленно повернул голову к нему.

Джаред, уже сто раз повторивший про себя речь – я больше не нужен тебе, я пойду, если понадоблюсь, позовешь – перестал дышать, и вообще забыл про все слова, так его поразило, как на него смотрит Дженсен. Он вспомнил сразу, как под дых ударили, задохнулся, точно так смотрел на него Дженсен в северной башне, после сумасшедшей ночки с Беннором – горечь, и боль, и страх, и словно он ждет удара.

Джаред не помнил, как запрыгнул на кровать, не думая, что делает, весь один порыв – опомнился, когда увидел – что хватает Дженсена за плечи, за руки, трясет его:

– Дженсен, ты что подумал? Джен, ты забыл, или не веришь? Я ради тебя… Я все… Дженсен, посмотри на меня, ну ты ведь сейчас весь, целый, он с тобой! Неужели ты не чувствуешь? Этот ублюдок Рикхард сделал тебя таким? Забрал, когда он нужнее всего тебе был, и ты так и не научился доверять, любить, нет, не плачь! Я видел, какой он, яркий, огненный, твой раух всегда помогал мне, в самые трудные минуты, ты вернул его, и все будет, теперь все, ну не сразу, да. Просто не бойся, ты ведь через столько прошел, не для того же, чтобы в последний момент отступить? 

Джаред держал Дженсена обеими руками, снова держал, не давая упасть, сидел в неудобной позе, на коленях, перед ним, держал за плечи, и с мукой наблюдал, как без единого всхлипа плачет его Дженсен, и думал, ну давай, откройся, скажи что-нибудь, перестань прятаться. 

Дженсен вдруг оттолкнул его, упал назад, на подушки, закрыл лицо руками, но Джаред не отставал, навис над ним, отнял руки от лица, поцеловал в дрожащие губы, попросил:

– Дженсен, ну же, скажи, что тебя мучает. Я не отстану. Чего ты так испугался? Неужели ты думал, что я уйду?

Дженсен вытер мокрые щеки, вздохнул прерывисто. Сказал гнусаво:

– Но я же… Я так… Я чуть не убил тебя.

Джаред наклонился и страстно заговорил:

– Джен. Ты был без рауха, но даже и тогда ты не был бессердечным сукиным сыном. Ты был как заблудившийся, слепой мальчишка, я как вспомню все это, у меня сердце заходится от жалости, и честно, я готов их всех, твоих равнодушных родственников поубивать. 

Дженсен вспыхнул:

– При чем тут… Я сам во всем виноват! Они не могли потом ничего, поздно было. Колдун получил мой раухтуш и стал неуязвим для всех, а я… Я не мог к ним потом вернуться, я уже не был белым магом. Не мог им стать без рауха. 

– Они бросили тебя, – Джаред был непреклонен. 

Он вспоминал, что Дженсен всегда был один, и никакой замок, полный прислуги, семью заменить не мог. Дженсен оказался в эмоциональном вакууме, в пустоте, без навыков общения, удивительно, что не превратился совсем в отморозка. Дженсен, позабыв про свое горе, защищал родню:

– Они не могли иначе! Я же отдал самое дорогое, такое у нас не прощается, человек сразу становится отверженным. Они не пытались меня убить! Подарили замок. Это много, даже очень. 

Джаред даже рот открыл. Ну и порядки у этих ренсаров! Спасибо говорит, что охоту за ним не устроили. Но увидел, что Дженсен отвлекся, и не плачет. И впервые за долгое время разговаривает с ним, решил дальше про родственников не нажимать – потом расспросит, при случае, а сейчас поговорить о том, что больше всего волнует. 

– Ну хорошо, – примирительно сказал он, сел поудобнее, тоже подпихнув за спину подушки, – ладно, черт с ними. Давай о тебе.  
Дженсен сразу нахохлился, отвернулся, но Джаред был настроен решительно:

– И даже не отворачивайся. 

Дженсен не реагировал, так и сидел, отвернувшись, но Джаред не отступал.

– И не надейся, что я заткнусь, – заявил он, – вот даже не рассчитывай. Видеть больше не могу твоих терзаний.

Дженсен ожидаемо вспыхнул, дернулся, повернулся к нему всем телом:

– Что? Ты…

– А что, я не прав? – не переставал наступать Джаред. – Давно пора уже как-то двигаться дальше, а ты все переживаешь о прошлом. Было – прошло, оба живы, что не так? Ну ладно, не смотри так возмущенно, что ты хочешь? Я тупая деревенщина, мне не понять твоих душевных метаний. 

Джаред намерено был груб, ожидая бурной реакции, но Дженсен вдруг снова опустил глаза, весь как-то потух, и принялся пальцами разглаживать одеяло на коленях, Джаред мысленно дал себе пинка. Не туда, надо по-другому. Подобрался поближе, толкнулся плечом в его плечо, сказал примирительно:

– Я все понимаю, ты себя простить не можешь. Но меня же ты простил? – заговорил взволнованно, стараясь достучаться: – Помнишь первый день, как мы вернулись? Я ведь боялся до смерти, так боялся смотреть тебе в глаза, думал, ну как я… Я столько наговорил тебе. Измучил тебя, да еще эти опыты. Я думал, ты никогда меня не простишь. 

Дженсен, широко распахнув глаза, смотрел на Джареда, слушал, и Джаред понял, что двигается в правильном направлении, продолжил искренне:

– Я хотел уйти, так стыдно было, и плохо, а тут ты очнулся и посмотрел на меня, и все, я понял, что ты… Ты даже не думал сердиться, я увидел сразу, что ты, ну я не знаю. Простил сразу? Или вообще не винил меня? 

Дженсен кивнул, все так же не отводя от Джареда взгляда, такой открытый, растерянный, ошеломленный. Джаред снова задохнулся от жалости – ну как же так, почему Дженсен не видит, почему не доверяет своему сердцу? Он, Джаред, весь перед ним, и не раз говорил – люблю, а он как глухой, что ли? Или считает себя недостойным любви? Ой, как же тяжко-то ему. И даже в голову не пришло Дженсену обвинить Джареда, в том, что он делал, зато себя обвинять горазд. 

Джаред с трудом сглотнул, и поддался порыву, взял осторожно руку Дженсена и поцеловал в ладонь, пробормотал в нее растроганно:

– Какой же ты… невозможный, Джен. Такой… Люблю тебя, сил нет, как. 

Дженсен прокашлялся, но руку не отнимал, спросил немного растерянно:

– Ты правда думал, что я буду обвинять тебя? Джаред, но ты же говорил мне – я все время это слышал. 

– Что говорил?

Дженсен смутился, задумался, сказал удивленно:

– Не говорил, но ты смотрел. Ты так смотрел, как будто просил прощения. И помнишь, как ты запястья мне растирал? Ты всегда показывал…

– Почему ты сейчас этого не видишь? – серьезно спросил Джаред. 

Дженсен хмурился, кусал губы, словно не решался ответить, Джаред мягко попросил:

– Дженсен, пожалуйста. 

Дженсен будто заставляя себя, заговорил медленно, с трудом:

– Я знаю, что ты… не можешь причинить мне… боль. Я вижу, что ты готов… Но я не уверен, что это то, что тебе нужно. Я так много сделал ошибок, чуть не погубил тебя, и себя тоже, и… Джаред. Ты сказал, что жалеешь меня. 

Джаред хотел было возразить, но Дженсен покачал головой, он говорил все уверенней:

– Нет, не перебивай. Ты говорил. А мне не нужна твоя жалость. И ты можешь уйти, Джаред, я не сказал тебе сразу, но теперь подумал, что не имею права тебя держать. Ты в любой момент можешь уйти, разумеется, не с пустыми руками, у Ринора лежит для тебя щедрое денежное вознаграждение, и все нужные бумаги. 

Джаред подумал раздраженно – когда вдруг все стало так плохо? Ишь, и деньги, и даже документы успел справить. Интересно, когда? Спросил, не скрывая горечи:

– Выгоняешь? 

Дженсен вскинулся, полыхнул глазами, как раньше, но тут же взял себя в руки, и сказал нейтрально:

– Нет. 

Джаред потер рукой глаза, вздохнул, сказал расстроено:

– Это хорошо. Не знаю просто, что я буду делать, без… без тебя.

Нужно было подумать. Сообразить, что делать, что-то он не то сказал? Как теперь исправить? И главное – Дженсен продолжает упрямо твердить, что ему, Джареду, не нужен Дженсен. Не нужен этот замок, не нужно все это. Вот же… гордый, невозможный. Упрямая, любимая сволочь. 

Джаред тяжело поднялся с кровати, пошел к выходу. И уже в дверях, опомнившись, бросил через плечо, прежде чем выйти:

– Даже не надейся, Джен. Даже не думай. Добровольно я не уйду, а свое денежное вознаграждение можешь подарить Ринору, или кому захочешь. 

***

У дверей спальни кроме двух стражников, торчал Грин, все трое при его внезапном появлении замолчали, и испуганно на него уставились. После того, как Джаред несколько дней назад движением руки раскидал стражу, отношение к нему в замке сразу переменилось – смотрели на него с испугом и опаской, обходили, с разговорами не лезли. Джареду это не нравилось, но налаживать заново отношения с жителями замка все некогда было, безвылазно сидел в покоях хозяина, а вот теперь, может статься, и поздно уже. 

Джаред поманил к себе пальцем Грина, спросил грозно:

– Чего тут трешься? Ринор прислал?

Мальчишка закивал:

– Ринор, да, видеть тебя, то есть вас, хочет, просил вас зайти, я думал, как бы передать его распоряжение, они не пускают же! А тут ты сам, простите, сами вышли, вот…

Мальчик замолк, испуганно моргая, глядя снизу вверх на Джареда, и тихонечко пятясь. Джаред рассеянно наблюдал за Грином, размышляя, удастся ли опять приручить мальчишку, и как все изменилось, и как это странно. Улыбнулся, сказал задумчиво:

– Это хорошо, мне как раз очень нужно с ним поговорить. Сейчас буду, скажи ему. 

Грин убежал, как ветром сдуло, и когда Джаред вошел в кабинет управляющего, тот уже ждал его, указал сразу на кресло, без слов. Джаред так же молча сел, разглядывали они друг друга с минуту, задумчиво, и не торопясь. Начал первым Ринор:

– Я вижу, нам есть о чем поговорить. Меня интересует в первую очередь, что с тобой случилось. В общих чертах я знаю, ты был у Рикхарда. Пленником?

– Не совсем, – Джаред смотрел прямо, всем видом показывая, что скрывать ничего не собирается, – я все расскажу, что случилось со мной, где был, но сперва вы. 

Ринор высокомерно поднял брови. Выдержал паузу. Спросил сухо:

– Что ты хочешь знать?

– Расскажите мне об обряде, в котором происходит обмен раухами. 

Высокомерная маска разом слетела с лица старого ренсара, он спросил с удивлением:

– Ты и об этом знаешь? 

– А еще расскажите мне в подробностях, как случилось, что Дженсен в двенадцать лет – столько ему, кажется, было? – отдал раухтуш, обманутый красивыми сказками о могуществе и власти. И про его семью, расскажите про них. Про Маккензи, про Джоша. Мать его жива? 

Ринор при упоминании об обмане потемнел лицом, бросил на Джареда гневный взгляд, но Джаред весь подался вперед, сказал взволнованно:

– Я не из праздного любопытства спрашиваю. Ему сейчас очень тяжело, привыкать жить с раухом, когда полжизни был без него. Он страдает от событий, которые живы только в его памяти – он сейчас вспоминает все, заново. Всю свою жизнь, я верю, что вы старались, чтобы он не совершал каких-то жестоких, непоправимых поступков, но он все равно страдает. И я хочу ему помочь, не знаю пока, как, но, может, вместе у нас получится? Расскажите мне о нем, пожалуйста. 

Ринор молчал долго, хмурился, никак не мог решиться, но наконец, вздохнул тяжко и сдался. Проворчал сердито:

– Хорошо, расскажу. Не стал бы, да вижу, что Дженсен… Дженсену ты зачем-то нужен. Значит, придется с тобой сотрудничать, как бы не хотелось мне тебя пристукнуть. 

Джаред ободряюще улыбнулся:

– Неплохое начало, я считаю. Ничего, вы еще ко мне привыкнете. 

 

***

 

Джаред не скоро вернулся в хозяйские покои. Долгая беседа с Ринором прояснила многие детали в истории Дженсена, но, в общем и целом все было именно так, как он и думал. Но сведения об обряде его немного смутили, оказалось, там все гораздо серьезнее, чем он представлял. 

Положив про себя обязательно поговорить с Дженсеном на эту тему, Джаред все же попытался вернуть расположение жителей замка, не то, чтобы это ему было нужно. Но он не привык, чтобы при его появлении все разбегались или замолкали. На удивление быстро он смог договориться с прежними приятелями по попойкам и оружию, и Крейг первый похлопал его по плечу, когда Джаред искренне извинился.

Потом они еще посидели в стражницкой, повспоминали прошлое, Джаред рассказал урезанную версию своего пребывания у Рикхарда – по его словам выходило, что Джаред был в плену у злобного черного колдуна, а Дженсен героически его спас, но сам при спасении пострадал. На самом деле, если подумать, так оно и было, а на самый животрепещущий вопрос – откуда проявились в нем способности, Джаред ответил так, как они и договаривались с Ринором. 

Ринор подсказал ему воспользоваться рикхадовой версией – мол, Джаред наполовину ренсар, черный колдун что-то такое сделал с ним, что в плену у него проявились спящие способности. Джаред еще посмеялся про себя над старым интриганом Ринором, тот считал, что незачем знать каждому кирану о спящих в любом человеке, не зависимо от того, киран он или ренсар способностях. 

И все время, пока он разговаривал с Ринором, потом с Крейгом и соратниками по охранницкой службе – все время видел перед собой Дженсена, словно настроен был на него каждой клеточкой своего тела. Может, мерещилось ему, но стоило ему немного сконцентрироваться, и он видел Дженсена, проступала, накладывалась одна на другую две картинки, вот Ринор сидит в кресле и рассказывает, а вот через его силуэт просвечивает лежащий в кровати Дженсен. Лежит на боку, не спит, видно, что думает о чем-то, вот заходит Силье с подносом, и Дженсен говорит тихо: «Нет, не хочу, убери» и Джаред, отвлекшись от реальности, где ведет свой рассказ Ринор, говорит одними губами: «Поешь, тебе нужно. Даже если не хочешь, ну пожалуйста, Джен!» Дженсен вздрагивает, оглядывается, потом садится в кровати, и тянет к себе поднос.

Джаред не говорил об этом видении Ринору, хотя ловил на себе его недоверчивые взгляды, как будто старик знал, что он сейчас видит сразу две картины, что он и тут, и там, не говорил потому, что сам себе не верил, думал, может он так себе придумывает, для собственного успокоения. Но он поймал момент, когда задремавший Дженсен вдруг проснулся и запаниковал, и тут же, прервав разговор с Крейгом, коротко извинился и поспешил к нему, перед спальней почти бежал, потому что по нервам било затопившее Дженсена отчаяние.

Влетел, как ненормальный в спальню, увидел сразу – Дженсен лежит весь сжавшись, зажмурившись, с побелевшими губами, подбежал, не зная, что делать, скорее влез на кровать, обнял со спины, прижал к себе, забормотал:

– Спокойно, все хорошо. Дженсен, прекрати мучить себя. Ты не виноват, слышишь? Успокойся…

Говорил что-то еще, поглаживал по закаменевшим плечам, целовал в шею, просил, звал, и Дженсен потихоньку начал откликаться. Завернутый в тугой узел, так, что спина горбом, начал распрямляться, а потом и вовсе вывернулся в его руках и уткнулся лбом в широкую грудь. Вздохнул успокоено, и тут же заснул. 

Руки и спина затекли, но Джаред не шевелился, оберегая его сон, как только начинал Дженсен во сне хмуриться или стонать, тут же гладил по плечам, и шептал любовные словечки, такие, какие никогда бы не решился сказать не спящему, и что странно, действовало. Дженсен переставал ерзать и дышал спокойно, тихо-тихо, лицо разглаживалось.

Джаред не решился оставить его в этот раз, только выскользнул из кровати, чтобы раздеться, а потом все думал, как же отвлечь Дженсена от воспоминаний. Понимал задним умом – нужно это, чтобы вспомнил, чтобы знал, как наука на будущее, но слишком болезненно все протекало у Дженсена, и не довольно ли? 

Джаред задремал только под утро, и проснулся тут же, как от толчка, ему казалось, и минуты не спал. Увидел, как Дженсен отводит от него сияющий взгляд, настроение у самого тут же поднялось, при виде такого довольного, розового со сна, с блестящими глазами Дженсена. Спросил шепотом:

– Как ты? 

Дженсен отчего-то выглядел смущенным, застенчивым даже, Джаред спросил удивленно-радостно:

– Ты чего? 

Дженсен смотрел странно, будто хотел что-то сказать, и не решался, и так забавно морщил лоб, что Джаред тихонько рассмеялся, спросил ласково:

– Ну что, что?

Дженсен, видно, решил что-то про себя и ответил, почти весело:

– Не сейчас. Расскажу, но мне самому надо это… осознать. 

Сел в кровати, потянулся сладко, и простонал:

– Ох… Сил нет, как есть хочу.

 

***

Джаред одно мог сказать – то ли днем, когда ему все мерещился Дженсен, то ли ночью, когда он всю ночь не спал, и караулил его сон, случилось чудо.  
Дженсен резко пошел на поправку. На следующий день он уже встал, и после плотного завтрака расхаживал по двору, с детской радостью разглядывая пробивающиеся сквозь камни зеленые травинки. Он бродил везде по замку, будто заново знакомился с ним, то слышно было его радостный смех из конюшни, где он с восторгом теребил Лорда за гриву, и гладил по широкой, блестящей спине, то Джаред находил его в позабытой северной башне, где Дженсен любовался расстилающимся перед ним видом, то слышно было, как Дженсен спорит с кем-то в кухне, и Джаред находил его за дегустацией мяса, сидящим за столом, уставленным тарелками, над ним нависала Силье, уперев руки в боки, а Дженсен с перепачканными в соусе губами доказывал, что вот этот кролик вкуснее всего остального.

Джареду так странно было видеть его таким, Дженсен словно даже стал еще моложе, с яркими, блестящими от удовольствия и любопытства глазами, улыбающийся, и внезапность перемены настораживала, но Джаред так хотел верить, что все хорошо, все нормально. Ну сколько можно еще мучений? 

Однако, червячок сомнений все свербел, не давал покоя, Джаред не мог понять, отчего так резко Дженсена отпустило? Самое интересное, он сам чувствовал необыкновенный подъем сил, и ощущал чистую, ни с чем не сравнимую радость жизни, которую испытывал Дженсен.

Джареду казалось, он читает эмоции Дженсена, и сопереживает, испытывает то же, как будто они имеют одно сердце, черт знает, это было так странно – он думал, что ему снова кажется, и не решался об этом ни с кем говорить, да и какая разница, что чувствует он? Главное, Дженсену стало явно лучше, настолько лучше, что он весь будто светился, такой красивый, яркий, молодой, в непривычно светлой одежде – совсем другой, непохожий на себя прежнего. 

Джаред ходил везде за ним тенью, не решаясь идти рядом, вступать в разговоры, а Дженсен вдруг перестал нуждаться в его постоянном присутствии, мягко отослал его вечером, мол, хочу спать один. Джаред и не обиделся, испытал лишь облегчение, о, значит, и правда здоров. Ну и как на него обидишься, когда он прямо в душу заглядывает своими сияющими глазами, слегка краснеет, и улыбается так извиняюще, что Джаред готов на край света бежать, если попросит, хоть луну с неба, хоть что, лишь бы вот так смотрел, как будто и правда Джаред не пустое место, а что-то значит для Дженсена. 

Джаред так быстро привык к этому ощущению – что он знает каждую минуту, где Дженсен, что делает, что чувствует. Вот мыслей не мог прочитать, но, если уж быть честным перед собой – не очень-то и горел желанием, это было страшно. Всегда страшно узнать, что ты не нужен, что безразличен, лучше не знать ничего. 

Следовал везде за Дженсеном, не мог лишь в небо за ним взлететь. Птица, в какую обращался Дженсен, тоже сменила перья, разворачивала в полнеба белоснежные крылья и взлетала сразу ввысь, кричала оттуда победно и радостно, а однажды затосковавшему в ожидании Джареду упало сверху ярко-красное, сияющее рубиновым остьем перышко, спланировало прямо в руки, теплое, горячее. Джаред, улыбаясь, повертел его в руках, полюбовался, посмотрел сквозь него на солнце, а потом спрятал в ладанку, поближе к сердцу, и долго еще прижимал к ней руку, не умея себе объяснить, отчего так спокойно стало и счастливо на душе. 

И все, казалось, пришло в норму, мирно текло время в замке, пока однажды не прибежал к нему ранним утром в каморку Дженсен, непривычно взволнованный, и не затряс его за руку:

– Джаред, вставай! Ну вставай же!

Джаред никак просыпаться не хотел, снилось ему что-то яркое, доброе, будто бежит по лугу, бежит-бежит, и вот уже ногами в воздухе перебирает, и, хохоча от счастья, уже летит, раскидав в небе руки, а снизу переливается семицветьем луг, лес, озера, и так хорошо, и красиво все, что остаться бы, ну хоть на капельку еще! Но пробился уже до сознания голос Дженсена и Джаред очнулся, испугался даже – таким взволнованным выглядел Дженсен. Но тут же понял – уловил своим новым умением распознавать его эмоции – ничего страшного не случилось, потому спросил спокойно:

– Что такое?

Не страшное, но все-таки случилось, раз прибежал к нему. Дженсен вцепился ему в рукав ночной сорочки, сказал нервно, отрывисто:

– Мама с отцом. И Мак с братом. Там, во дворе.

Джаред понимающе кивнул:

– Ну да, они обещались. Что ты волнуешься? 

Погладил по руке, вцепившейся в его рукав, но Дженсен нервно руку отдернул, полыхнул, как раньше, глазищами, подозрительно, с ног до головы окинул его взглядом и приказал:

– Вставай, ты нужен мне. Жду, быстрее, Джаред, одевайся, и ко мне!

Вылетел вон из каморки, а Джаред, в легком недоумении от непонятного, нервного поведения Дженсена, принялся поспешно одеваться.  
Дженсен ждал его чуть не у дверей, кинулся навстречу, воскликнул:

– Что так долго? 

И заметался по комнате, Джаред чутко уловил его смятение, хотел было успокоить, но вдруг нахмурился, почувствовал непривычный аромат страха, и… еще чего-то. Дженсен перестал бегать, встал перед ним, обреченно вздыхая и отворачиваясь, и вдруг вырвалось у него отчаянное:

– Я не успел сказать, не знал, как. Теперь… Через пять минут они тут будут, и ты…

Джаред всерьез перепугался, схватил его за плечи:

– Что случилось-то? Джен, что ты не успел сказать?

Дженсен неохотно, еле-еле, через себя выдавил:

– Ну помнишь… В тот день… Ты в тот день с Ринором разговаривал, я видел тебя у него. Помнишь? 

Джаред отпустил его, а Дженсен продолжал, несчастным голосом:

– Ты потом еще в стражницкую пошел, я видел. А потом я заснул, и мне приснилось, будто я снова без рауха, и так страшно стало. А ты прибежал, помнишь? 

– Значит… – Джаред медленно говорил, пытаясь уложить в голове, – значит, с тобой то же происходит? Что и со мной? И ты знаешь, когда мне плохо? Как и я про тебя? Мне не показалось, и я не схожу с ума?

Дженсен несчастно вздохнул, и посмотрел на Джареда повлажневшими глазами. Сказал тихо-тихо, так, что Джаред еле разобрал:

– Ты так хотел помочь мне, а я так искал твоей помощи, что он начался сам, этот обмен. Обмен раухами. Такое бывает, но я думал, что это сказки. Он не до конца произошел, но мне хватило, чтобы выздороветь.

Джаред вспомнил, что ощущал в тот день прилив сил, и весь мир играл вокруг яркими красками. Но он думал, это просто от того, что Дженсен здоров, и все равно не понимал, почему таким несчастным сейчас выглядит Дженсен. 

– Ну, и? – тупо спросил он.

– Ну как же, – Дженсен растерялся, – я же… Я должен был сказать. Это как… ну, как помолвка. Это… очень важно, это почти брак, а я не сказал. 

Джаред молчал с полминуты, переваривая новость, но потом ясно улыбнулся:

– Ну вот, сказал же. 

Дженсен, не понимая, смотрел на него, спросил настороженно:

– Ты не злишься? 

– Нисколько.

Джаред не сказал, что сейчас не только не злится, а готов сплясать, и походить на голове, и родня, и никто ему нипочем. Но, видно, все это было написано у него на лице, или опять Дженсен прочитал все, передалось по давно возникшей, невидимой связи. 

Дженсен облегченно вздохнул, но тут же нервно схватил Джареда за руку:

– Джаред, нужно идти, они уже в приемной зале!

 

Джаред, улыбаясь, шел за Дженсеном, и даже осознание того, что тот не обманул, нет, но по каким-то своим причинам не сказал ему правду, не портило настроения. И ведь, засранец, сказал только сейчас, скорее всего, родня его в полном составе сразу бы увидела эту связь, недаром так косился на него Ринор! Тоже, старый хрыч, мог бы открыть Джареду глаза, но каким-то тайным знанием, как будто теперь у Джареда и Дженсена была и память одна, Джаред знал, что говорить нельзя было, это такое интимное, и личное, что Ринор и не посмел бы влезть. 

А вот родня бы могла вмешаться, особенно если бы увидела, что Джаред и не подозревает ничего о том, что уже связан, остался только шаг. 

Они вошли вместе в приемную залу, и сразу же привлекла внимание Джареда рыжая макушка, маячившая возле Маккензи. Рыжий, как подсолнух, обернулся на звук отрывающихся дверей, и засиял улыбкой, и чуть рукой не замахал ему. Джаред вроде и предполагал, что маленький рыжик жив, но как-то не ожидал его увидеть, и не утерпел, сказал радостно, вполголоса:

– Сира, рыжий черт!

Дженсен, и так весь натянутый, как струна, вспыхнул от его слов, будто даже забыл, что полон зал гостей, его родственников, обернулся к нему всем корпусом и, сверкая глазами от ярости, воскликнул:

– Я так и знал, что ты сразу же вцепишься в него! Стоило только ему появиться! 

Джаред открыл от удивления рот, и краем глаза заметил, что оживленно беседовавшие родственники затихли, и с интересом прислушиваются к их разговору, а в толпе их, между прочим, прячется еще один рыжий, и кажется, это Арисса, и прохиндей тоже в цветах дома Эклзов. А Дженсен продолжал бушевать:

– Иди, потрахайся. Соскучился поди! Ну, чего стоишь? Беги встречай свою любовь!

Джаред, и забывший уже, каким ревнивым может быть Дженсен, изумленно таращился на него, Сира благоразумно спрятался за спиной Маккензи, а Дженсен обрушил свой гнев на нее:

– Просил же никогда его сюда не привозить, Мак! Хочешь лишиться своего миленького служки? 

Недолгая тишина была прервана сразу многими голосами, явно материнский, с гордостью произнес:

– Сразу видно наш темперамент! Алан, ты посмотри, мальчик совсем вырос! 

Голос Джоша, сразу увидевшего главное:

– О, так тут уже почти дело сделано!

Ревнивый, чей, не понять пока:

– Какая милая семейная сцена. 

И невозмутимый, Мак:

– И тебе здравствуй, братец. 

Джаред опомнился, схватил Дженсена за руку, крепко сжал, прошипел уголком рта, все еще пытаясь любезно улыбаться Эклзам:

– Прекрати немедленно!

Но Дженсен успокаиваться не желал, вырвал руку, закричал:

– Не смей мне врать, Джаред! Не делай вид, что тебе безразличен этот, этот… И потом улыбаться, как ни в чем не бывало! Лгун, как ты можешь? Так засиял, как будто…

Джаред почувствовал, что Дженсену на самом деле больно, и плюнул на приличия, ну и терпение лопнуло, он схватил Дженсена за запястья, и не обращая внимания больше ни на кого, нарочито спокойно, хотя внутри все бушевало, заговорил:

– Дженсен. Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста, посмотри, не отворачивайся. Успокоился? Вот, хорошо. Я тебя сейчас отпущу, только пообещай, что выслушаешь меня. Теперь посмотри на него. Маккензи, вытащи засранца из-за спины. Посмотри, не морщись. А теперь вы, леди, не знаю, как вас. Данниль? У вас теперь Арисса служит, я правильно понял? Я давно знал, теперь вижу и сам, Дженсен, ну посмотри же. Неужели не видишь? 

Дженсен тяжело дышал, переводя недобрый взгляд с Сиры на Ариссу, и ничего не хотел понимать, Джаред видел это, и его начинало злить все это дурацкое представление, заводясь, Джаред грубо повернул Дженсена к себе, со страстью и обидой высказывая ему в лицо:

– Я ведь умереть за тебя готов, все, что хочешь, что угодно. Никто мне не нужен, как ты можешь сомневаться во мне? Я их… не любил, нет. В них видел только тебя, я теперь знаю это. Они чем-то похожи на тебя, совсем чуть-чуть, ресницы, веснушки, самая малая часть тебя мне была дорога в них, похожая улыбка, хоть что-то, что напоминало о тебе. Я всегда любил только тебя, во всех, в каждом, искал тебя. Если не можешь простить, ну… что ж, я пойму. Я уйду, ладно. Только ты не должен так… Это несравнимо, понимаешь? 

Джаред смутился, оказывается, он говорил в полной тишине, отпустил Дженсена, пробормотал:

– Я… кажется, глупостей наговорил, прости. Пойду. 

Не успел он сделать шаг, как тишина взорвалась за спиной хором голосов:

– Как мило!

– Дженсен, останови его!

– Нет, нет, постойте, молодой человек! Не останавливай меня, Алан, я должна познакомиться с ним поближе!

Джаред двинулся было прочь, но тут Дженсен вырос, встал перед ним, бледный, с горящими глазами, решительный, уперся ему в грудь ладонями. 

Джаред озадаченно посмотрел на его руки, на Дженсена. 

За спиной все снова затихло, и Дженсен сказал взволнованно:

– Я немного перенервничал, прости. Не уходи. Пожалуйста. 

И Джаред остался, ну разве мог он отказать Дженсену? Разве можно было устоять перед этим умоляющим взглядом? Хотя до конца вечера у него осталось подозрение, что Дженсен хотел, и не решился сказать ему совсем другие слова. Дженсен был почти готов, но в последнюю, самую последнюю секунду отступил, и Джаред подумал, что, может, оно и к лучшему. Пока.

До конца вечера его не отпускали от себя родители, но потом Алан переключил внимание на сына, и Джареду оставалось издалека наблюдать, как осторожно они общаются, а Донна упорно расспрашивала его обо всем подряд, о кухне, о родителях, о погоде, и, самое главное, Дженсен не кидался больше на Сиру, все время вертевшегося возле Маккензи, на Ариссу тоже не обращал внимания. 

Но ближе к ночи совершенно недвусмысленно дал понять, что желает видеть его у себя. Джаред хмыкнул, неисправим, что ты сделаешь. 

 

***

 

Ложились в этот день в замке поздно, взбудораженные, носились, готовя комнаты для гостей, слуги, а Джаред, давно распростившийся с гостями, дожидался Дженсена в его спальне. Но того все не отпускали, Джаред ждал-ждал, да и заснул. 

Проснулся от ласковых прикосновений, и не открывая глаз, притянул к себе Дженсена, пробормотал сонно:

– Ну наконец. Что так долго?

Дженсен не отвечал, приник сразу к его рту, жадным, голодным поцелуем, Джаред отвечал, сперва неуверенно, потом все активней, заводясь, и не вспомнить, когда уже у них что-то было, поди, еще до похищения?  
Дженсен, весь дрожа от нетерпения, срывал с него тряпки, бормоча: «Джаред, ну, скорее, я так соскучился, Джей…» как будто они и правда не виделись, долго-долго, и Джаред заряжался от него этой страстью, невыносимым, жарким, тянущим желанием. Дженсен был везде, окутывал, обнимал его, просил, ненасытный, горячий, жадный, жадный до любви, выдаивал его досуха, и снова просил, зажигал одним только взглядом, вздохом, и просил – держи меня, Джаред, держи, не отпускай – и Джаред держал, и не отпускал, и не было такой силы, чтобы он смог отдать, отпустить от себя, забыть, разлюбить – он говорил, повторял, теперь не стесняясь. Говорил все те нежные и глупые любовные прозвища, которые шептал он в ту ночь, когда появилась связь, и Дженсен и не думал возмущаться, или возражать, улыбался, целовал его в ответ, и снова просил – держи меня, Джаред, держи, не отпускай. 

А утром рано, когда запели первые птицы, Джаред произносил следом за Дженсеном слова клятвы. Его ладони лежали на груди Дженсена, ладони Дженсена на его, и пальцы светились рубиновым, и с каждым словом Джаред пьянел от затапливающего его чувства любви, и он знал, что это вот – Дженсена.  
Такое яркое, сильное, бесконечное, такое, что казалось, он теперь стал неуязвим и могуществен, и спрашивал взглядом Дженсена – ты чувствуешь это? – Дженсен отвечал, тоже без слов – да, да – и по пьяным от счастья глазам его Джаред видел, что да, чувствует. А потом Дженсен, устроившись в его объятиях, вполголоса повторял все те ласковые слова, какие он шептал до этого Дженсену, интимные, нежные – повторял, улыбаясь, уже засыпая, нашептывал ему, для него, в первый раз, как песню, как колыбельную, и Джаред никак не мог наслушаться – тебе, люблю, лучший, мой, хороший. Люблю, люблю, навсегда. 

 

конец

 

октябрь-декабрь 2012г


End file.
